Loss and Gain
by New York Country
Summary: How can something that causes so much pain also lead you to something that after it happens you wouldn't want it any other way? How can loss lead to gaining something every girl wants and holds close. (Warning strong language, inappropriate for young children.)
1. Grandma

A/N: For everyone to know I do not own Twilight as is written on every Twilight fanfiction on this site. Hope you enjoy:)

**Chapter One: Grandma **

Why? Why does this happen to me? Why does it seem that this only happens to me?

Here I am standing at Forks Cemetery in the rain, over a cheap headstone that marked the finally resting place of my beloved grandmother with my Uncle Charlie.

Marie Anna Swan.

October 15, 1945 to June 1, 2015.

Beloved daughter, wife,

mother, aunt, and grandmother.

Why can't I be like most other 16 year old teenage girls in the United States? Being carefree, living at home with my happy parents and have the grandmother I loved and visited every weekend? Why did my parents have die in a car accident when I was five? Why did my big brother have to die with them? Grandma Marie, Uncle Charlie, and Bella is all I had left and Bella hasn't visited since she was fourteen. Grandma Marie was my everything since I was five. She was obviously was my grandmother, but also my mom and best friend. She was the person who raised me but was also the person I went to when I was hurt, emotionally and physically, and the person I could confide in when I was having problems with boys or my friends at school.

"Anna? Let's go. Your getting soaked and you have to unpack when we get to the house." Uncle Charlie said breaking me out of my depressing thoughts that were bound to lead me nowhere.

I nodded mutely and followed Uncle Charlie to the cruiser. When we got there I climbed the stairs up to what used to be the guest room and changed out of my black dress and jacket and into some dry jeans and worn t-shirt. My room at grandma Marie's was small and the room at Uncle Charlie's was bigger but not by much so all my stuff fit easily into my new room.

Around 7:30 an old rusty red Chevy pulled into the small driveway out front and parked next to the old silver car that used to be my grandmother's, that would become mine when I got my license in a couple months . You could hear it coming from about a mile down the road. From the driver's seat jumped out a native teenage boy that looked to be about my age. He ran to the bed of the old truck and grabbed a wheel chair out and ran to the passenger's side and helped a man into the wheel chair.

Uncle Charlie ran out to help the boy carry the wheel chair up the three steps into the house. I walked down the stairs and realized the boy and man were Billy and Jacob Black. It had been a couple years since I had seen either of them. Jacob had grown at least a foot and had gained some muscle but was still lanky and had that infectious grin.

Billy and Jacob looked up as I stepped on to the last step at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Anna. How are you holding up?" Billy asked with a sympathetic smile.

"I'll be alright. It still seems a little unreal right now, but it'll be okay." I said giving him a small smile.

Jacob grabbed me up in a big bear hug.

"Jacob… I need to breathe!" I wheezed out. It was like he was trying to squeeze the sorrow out of me.

Jake dropped me back down onto my own two feet. "Let's eat!" Jake exclaimed as he headed into the kitchen.

I stood there confused, then just shook my head and followed him into the kitchen. I could hear the men softly chuckling at Jacob's actions.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the platters that the neighbors had brought over the last two days out of the fridge. I put the lasagna in the oven to heat up and set the table for the four of us.

After setting the table, I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and put it on the table and sat down with the Charlie and the Black's. Turns out the Black's were very good at distracting you from the unpleasantness in your life. For a little while I forgot about being at a funeral and burial all day, that I would have to sleep in a new room, and wake up and not smell waffles and orange juice and hear the old country station playing as my grandmother swayed as she cooked and sang along to the radio cowboys.

After dinner we moved into the living room and talked and Uncle Charlie put Sports Center on in the background for extra noise.

"Hey Anna. How about you and Charlie come to the reservation tomorrow. There's a Mariner's game on that they are going to be glued to and you and I can catch up. Can't believe that we haven't seen you in years and lived only 15 minutes away." Jake said as he looked at me with puppy eyes that the even the coldest of hearted couldn't have resisted.

I looked at Uncle Charlie and he nodded with a small smile on his face. Jake jumped up off the floor and did a happy dance that had us all laughing at his antics.

For just a little bit I thought that everything would be alright that everything would even out, the bad and the good.


	2. Nightmares and Bella

A/N: Sorry to all who think this Bella, Emmett, Bonding time but my account has something wrong with it and replacing the story with this one was the only way to post it. Sorry and again I only own Anna.

**Chapter Two: Nightmares and Bella**

I spoke too soon. From the night after the funeral I was plagued with these horrible night mares of the day my grandmother died.

_I walk up to my room to pack a bag to take to Ashley's house for the weekend. Grandma was going up to Port Angeles for meetings with her garden and book club. I was packing when grandma screamed downstairs. I ran down the stairs grabbing the shotgun that Uncle Charlie had taught me how to fire when I was 12. I ran into the living room to find grandma clutching her chest and gasping when pointing out the porch window into the rain with wide eyes. I look out the window and at first see nothing then a black haired man with dark skin that looked like it had been covered in flour was standing in the middle of the back lawn. As I looked closer I noticed his unnatural looking perfection and his eyes. His eyes they were the most unsettling thing about him. They were bright red. The color of blood. I aimed the gun at him through the window. As I went to pull the trigger, he smiled and with a wink he blurred away into the trees that surrounded the house. As he disappeared I heard my grandmother fall to the ground with a gasping breath. I rushed to her, grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket. I sobbed into the phone._

"_911 what is your emergency?" The operator answered._

"_This is Anna Swan. My grandmother was clutching her chest and fell to the ground. Please send help to 5843 Melburg Street in Forks." I sobbed as I tried to get her to breath again. _

The unseeing eyes of my grandmother always made me sit up out of my sleep with a gasp and fall back into bed. The man still haunted my dreams. His blood red eyes that struck fear into my heart always had it pounding in my chest. What was he? I knew he wasn't human. Besides the eye color, the unnaturalness of his appearance, the speed at which he disappeared, the smile when I aimed the gun. Like he knew the gun would do no damage if I pulled the trigger.

Jacob was always the light at the end of the tunnel. After a night filled with my nightmares he was the person that brightened my day. I think Uncle Charlie is starting to get worried. In the morning I can feel his eyes as I make breakfast and he sits at the table with his coffee and pretending to read the newspaper.

Jake was trying his best to make the loss of my grandmother a little easier. I met his friends Quil and Embry. They were real nice and I was soon enclosed in the group. Quil is cocky and full of himself, yet kind hearted and caring and protective when I received attention that I didn't want. Him and Jake soon became the siblings that I allows wanted and the best friends that were close to the relationship that I had with my grandmother.

Embry though. Embry was hard to explain with his short cropped hair and dark, deep and expressive eyes that if you weren't careful you could fall into and lose track of thought and function as you explored in the dark depths of his brown eyes that almost looked black. He was kind and caring. With a protective side and he was funny. It almost seemed that my troubles melted away when I spent time with him. I didn't want to admit it when Jake and Quil teased me about it but I think I was developing a small crush on Embry.

Things started to become routine, sleep, make breakfast, go to school, work hard on my classes and spend time with Ashley and Maggie, go to La Push and hang with the guys. And it went on, till the new year, the night mares started to calm down and I could relax a little bit more.

Uncle Charlie was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper while I cooked breakfast. Uncle Charlie seemed to have something on his mind but I didn't question. That seemed to be something we had in common, we didn't pry.

Uncle Charlie cleared his throat and put the paper down. I turned and waited for him to say what was on his mind.

"Bella called yesterday, when you were out with Jake." Uncle Charlie said trying to seem nonchalant.

"And?" I asked, there had to be more then that if he brought up Bella's weekly call.

"You know that Renee just got remarried a couple months ago?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got an invite." I replied flipping a pancake in the pan.

"Yeah, well Bella wants to give them space so Renee can travel with her new husband and she asked if she could come live with me." He said trying to hide his smile with his mustache. Even though Charlie rarely got to see her, he still loved her more than anything.

"That's great Uncle Charlie. When she gonna be here?" I asked trying to be as happy for him as I could. Bella and I have always butted heads when we were little and we are pretty distant.

"She said she would be here on the 18th." Uncle Charlie grinned. I bet if I looked at the calendar on the wall I would see the date circled in red marker with pick Bella up at the air port written in the circle.

I finished the pancakes and gave Uncle Charlie his plate. I hurried to eat mine or I would be late for school. When I finished I quickly washed my plate and grabbed the keys for the car and yelled good bye to Uncle Charlie.

Even though the car now belonged to me since I got my license, I still couldn't call it mine. It would always be grandma's car. It still smelled like her perfume. I still had the small dream catcher and cross hanging on the rearview mirror that she had hung there so many years ago.

I pulled into school and was greeted by Ashley and Maggie and we headed to our first period class. At lunch I spread the news of Bella's arrival to Forks in two weeks.

"I thought you didn't get along with your cousin?" Maggie asked.

"I don't but for Uncle Charlie's sack we're going to." I said with a determined nod of my head.

"That's going to be kinda hard with living in the same house isn't it?" Ashley asked looking concerned.

"If we have to we can stay out of each other's way and if worse comes to worse. She's a junior this year and she'll graduate next year and move away to college. Probably somewhere warm because she's always hated the cold weather in Forks. So I'll deal with her for only a year and half maximum." I said as explanation.

Both girls nodded along in agreement.

After school I drove down to the res to hang out with Jake, Quil and Embry. I pulled up to the old red house and waved at Billy who was sitting out on the front porch with a coffee cup and the newspaper and walked to the plastic garage out back.

I walked in and was surprised to see the boys in a huddle in the middle of the garage. I decide to have a little fun with this. I sunk down to my knees so the boys wouldn't see me and crawled till I was just outside the circle. Then Embry looked down and saw me and his eyes widened and I put my finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet. He gave a slight nod and went back into the conversation.

As Jake opened his mouth to say something I jumped up into the middle of their little circle.

"What ya talking about?" I said as Jake and Quil jumped back away from me, Quil jumped and landed on a tube of grease and hit the ground with a startled scream. Embry and I were laughing so hard that we were leaning on each other for support.

"So you gonna answer my question?" I asked them once I had regained my composure.

"Nope!" Jake said quickly as Quil opened his mouth to answer with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"OHHH! You were talking about girls!" I squealed with a laugh.

"Nooo." Jake answered while Embry and Quil smirked at him with a look that said 'sure man we'll go with that'.

"So I guess you heard the news?" I asked.

They looked kinda confused.

"About Bella coming to live with Uncle Charlie and me?" I tried again.

"Oh Yeah. Charlie called dad this morning and told him." Jake said.

"That explains the gossip session." I said with a smirk.

"How so?" Jake asked trying to play dumb with a blush. Trying being the operative word.

"You know. How you were just gossiping about how you have this major crush on my cousin Bella and wondering how soon you will get the chance to see her." I said causing Bry and Quil to start laughing at my dead serious face.

"N-n-o-o we w-w-weren't talking about t-that a-at all!" Jake said blushing hard and stuttering, causing Bry and Quil to laugh harder.

"So, when is she coming?" Quil asked still chuckling at Jake's embarrassment.

"Two weeks. On the 18th." I replied. Quil nodded, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I just don't get it, she doesn't visit, she only calls once a week, and she didn't even want to come here for grandma's funeral, yet her mother wants to travel and stays home for her and she throws herself at the chance to come live with Uncle Charlie. She's so selfish and yet every now and again she tries to act all self- less. I don't get it. Her act changes so often it gives you a head ache." I ranted and finished by putting a hand to my head to emphasize my point.

Quil grabbed me up into a big bear hug.

"It'll be alright Anna. If not you can come stay with me. Mom wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Thanks Quilly." I said hugging him back.


	3. Homecoming

**Chapter Three: Homecoming**

Today's the day. The day Bella shows up. Uncle Charlie left early this morning to make it up to Port Angeles to pick up Bella at the air port. After Uncle Charlie left I went down to the res to hang with Jake and the guys.

When I got down there Jake and Embry were under Billy's truck and poor Quil with no mechanical talent was stuck with passing tools back and forth between the guys and the tool box.

"Hey Anna." Quil greeted with a smile.

"Hey! What are you guys doing to the truck?" I asked. Embry rolled out from under the truck and smiled at me.

"We're changing the brakes and tuning up the engine. Billy offered Charlie the truck for Bella so that you don't have to cart her around town while she's here." Embry replied.

"Great, can I help?" I asked.

"Sure just be careful getting under here. This pipe is lose and we don't want you to get hurt." Jake said from under the truck.

I carefully wiggled my way under the truck next to Embry and started helping with the brakes. That was how the morning went. Uncle Charlie was suppose to get home with Bella at about two, so when we finish touching up the engine and changing the brakes and brake pads Jake went inside and got Billy and I helped get Billy into the truck and hopped in my car and followed them to Uncle Charlie's. When we pulled in Uncle Charlie ran out to help Billy out of the truck.

"Bella's up stairs unpacking. She'll be down in a minute." Charlie said setting Billy into the chair.

"Hope it's alright but Harry stopped by and dropped off some fish fry and I brought some so we can all have some for dinner." Billy said holding up a brown paper bag that was placed on his lap.

"Oh it's more than fine." Uncle Charlie assured Billy. Bella decided at that moment to make her entrance. She had only grown about two inched since the last time I saw her. Her hair was still a dark mahogany color, her eyes chocolate brown, the same as Uncle Charlie's, and as pale as a ghost. I don't know how she can live in one of the sunniest parts of the country and still be albino pale.

"Hey Bella you remember Billy and Jacob Black, don't ya?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah, good to see you Billy." Bella said raising her hand to shake Billy's. Even though she said she did the look on her face said that she didn't remember Billy and Jacob anymore than what her first word was.

"So what do you think?" Uncle Charlie asked as he laid his hand on the side of the red pick up.

"What?" Bella asked looking totally confused.

"Your homecoming present." Uncle Charlie stated looking a little anxious for her reaction.

"Oh, I love it." She gushed. At least she's gratefully.

After Jake showed her how to run it without making it stall, we went inside and ate some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry, while Bella blatantly ignored me, only looking at me with a look of distain and to tell my I had grease on my forehead. Bella always thought it was weird that I wasn't girly and that I knew how to fix a car. Having Harry's fish fry reminded me I had to call Leah. It had been a while since I had talked to Leah. She had been going through a bad break up with this guy named Sam Uley and then grandma's heart attack, things got chaotic and we haven't talked.

After dinner there was some basketball game on that the men wanted to watch so Bella, Jake, and I followed behind. I sat on the end of the couch with Uncle Charlie and Billy on either side and Bella sat in the chair with Jake at her feet like a puppy. I had to chuckle at the comparison.

After the game Charlie helped Billy into the passenger seat of my car and Jake got into the back seat and I took them home. After dropping them off at home I drove back to Uncle Charlie's and went to my room and got out my cheap tracfone and called Leah.

"Hello." Was the bitter answer I got when she answered the phone.

"Now is that the way to talk to you favoritist person in the whole wide world?" I asked in reply.

"Oh, hi Anna. Haven't talked to you in a long while. What you been up to?" Leah asked in a much nicer voice.

"That's better. Well I have been getting settled at Uncle Charlie's and keeping up with school. Cussing out my cousin in my head for deciding that she should now come live with her father, hanging out with Jacob Black and company and obviously calling you." I said with ease.

I could hear her chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Well that's good to hear. The res has kinda been boring. Did you hear about what happened to Emily?" Leah asked in a hushed voice. Her parents must be home.

"Yeah, a bear attack. I didn't know we have bears around here. You would have thought somebody would have seen a bear when they were out hunting and reported bears. Its odd that it only showed up and attacked her and then disappeared after. Don't you think?" I asked.

"Now that I think about it. Yeah it does. But that's the story. And what else could have made those marks?" She replied.

"Well enough with the conspiracy theory. What have you been up to. Ready to be out of high school?" I questioned.

"More than ready to get out of school and to get away from Sam Uley. But I think that I'll wait a year to start college and save up some funds and help mom at the diner." Leah ended with a sigh.

"Have you kicked him where it hurts yet?" I asked.

"No, he avoids me like the plague. It's kinda funny. It's like he knows what's waitin' for him." She chuckled, not needing me explain who 'he' is.

We talked about a few other topics of interest till it got late and we ended the call promising to keep in better contact.

I think everything will be alright. Even with Bella here. All I can hope is if she falls, she doesn't take me down with her. Or anybody else.


	4. The Non-Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter Four: The Non-Calm Before the Storm**

You have got to be kidding me! She hasn't been here a month and everything is becoming chaotic. The first day she shows up and most of the male population of Forks High is drooling all over her, like a dog who's owner is hanging a bone in front of its nose and telling it that it can't have it.

Then she leaves school all in a huff over the youngest Cullen boy and he disappears for a week. What can you possible, in class, for an hour with a boy and cause him to disappear for a week? Then when he returns, she almost gets hit by Tyler Crowley in his van. The freaky thing was I swear I saw him with his family across the parking lot. Not even a minute before the van hit the ice. I rushed to see if she was alright and when I looked in between her truck and Tyler's van, it was like I had walked into a romance movie. Edward, I think his name is was cradling her like he was about to kiss her, but the look in his eye made you think he was thinking about eating her or something.

After the teachers and gym coach got Tyler's van pulled away they put Bella on a stretcher and put her in an ambulance. Uncle Charlie pulled up in the cruiser and hopped into the ambulance with her. I grabbed my phone and called him. He answered and I asked him if he wanted me to meet them at the hospital and he said that he wanted me there.

I jumped in my car and drove to the hospital. I walked into the ER to see the last two beds had curtains drawn around them and walked down to them. The bed closer to the door was Tyler Crowley who was blubbering on about how he could have killed her and how he didn't see Cullen and how he thought could have killed him too.

Bella looked pretty annoyed. I took a second before making my presence known.

"How are you feeling Bella?" She looked at me surprised.

"Hey, Anna. Why aren't you at school?" She asked, not answering my question.

"You think I would be at school when my cousin is at the hospital with a possible concussion? I don't think so." I said and when I stopped Tyler started apologizing some more.

It was very annoying.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I hit the ice wrong and I couldn't control the van." He blubbered trying to be granted forgiveness.

"Hey, Tyler. Quit worrying about it. She will be fine. She got the better end of the stick. You on the other hand have glass cuts everywhere and what looks to be a broken wrist. Shut up and focus on healing." I said and shut the curtain in between the two beds.

Bella mouthed 'thank you'.

I stood there with her till I saw a person turn the corner into the ER and start walking down towards the beds. I figured out his name was Edward when Tyler started apologizing and calling him Edward. He brushed Tyler off and came over to Bella's side of the curtain.

They started talking and seemed to be making goo goo eyes at each other and I had had enough.

"Alright you mushy lovebirds. I'm going to the waiting room to wait with Uncle Charlie." I said and walked out of the ER.

It was about 20 minutes before I stood up get a drink and stopped when I saw Bella and Edward close enough to kiss but they seemed to be arguing about something, but I couldn't quite hear. I walked up to them.

"Bella, has the doc cleared you to go or do you need me drag you back to the ER and sit on you while we wait?" I asked.

She gave me an incredulous look, she thought I wouldn't do it. While Edweirdo smirked, apparently I just helped him win the argument.

"Dr. Cullen cleared me to go. He just told me take some Tylenol when we get back to the house." She explained.

"Alright, well Uncle Charlie's waiting lets get you home. I have to go back to school." I said while grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall toward the waiting room.

She won't even let me cook dinner any more. I like to cook and she kicks me out. I bet she would stop me from cooking breakfast too, if she didn't take all morning in the bathroom. I had to get up early so I could pee.

I started cooking for the Black's so I could cook something other than breakfast food, though none of the boys complained about being fed and the Black's never seemed to have leftovers. Quil, Jake, and Embry seemed to shot up like weeds. Embry alone seems to have grown a good 6 inches. I used to stand even with his chin, now I come even with his sternum. Quil and Jake have also had slight changes in their tempers. It's weird. No more than a week after the van incident Bella came home from going shopping with Jessica Stanely and Angela Webber with Edward Cullen, when she left with Jessica.

When I questioned her she said she had gotten lost trying to find a book store and she bumped into Edward and he helped her meet back up with the girls. She said that when met back up with Jessica and Angela, they had already eaten so he bought her dinner and drove her home. There was something more to the story but I didn't push it.

The next morning a shiny silver Volvo was parked in the driveway when I went out to get in my car. I gave a small confused wave as I walked past it. Edward Cullen was sitting inside, he gave a wave back and smirked.

I shook my head and got in my car to drive to school. Not two minutes down the road was I passed by that stupid Volvo with Bella in the passenger's seat. I shook my head, the idiot picks up the Police Chief's daughter and then speeds to school. I hope he gets a ticket.

I pulled into the school parking lot and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Edward Cullen with his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulder's as they walked into school. Of course my cousin goes for a kid from the weirdest family in Forks.

I couldn't believe it the day Bella came home and said that she had spent the day at the Cullen house and after damn near swallowing her dinner whole ran up stairs to change for her date. Only that she came down in a pair of old jeans and a button up flannel shirt.

Before I could comment the door bell rang and I answered the door to Edward Cullen on the front steps in a parka and what looked like sports pants. What is with this couple. Frickin' weird.

"Charlie's in the living room." I said simply and pointed down to the doorway to the living room and walked into the kitchen to finish cleaning up the plates.

I heard Uncle Charlie burst out laughing and went to investigate.

"Your taking Bella to play baseball. That's a good one." Charlie laughed.

"Well good luck with that one. You should know that she's the biggest klutz in Forks." I said. I couldn't picture Bella even in the bleachers at a ball game, let alone playing. At my comment Bella glared at me. But I'm not going to apologize for the truth.

"It's more like I'm going to watch him and his family play baseball." Bella said in a snotty voice while still glaring at me.

"Good luck." I said to Edward and headed up stairs to my room. I don't know what it is but being close to Edward was kinda creepin' me out. He was kind of too perfect, the way he looked and the way he acted. And the freaky ass contacts that he and his family wore over whatever their real eye color is. He kind of reminded me of that guy that caused my grandmother's heart attack.


	5. Hurricane Bella

**Chapter Five: Hurricane Bella**

Bella left to play baseball with Edward and his family. I thought it would be a couple hours before she came home. But just over an hour later the door slammed open causing Uncle Charlie and I jump off the couch.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Bella yelled as she slammed the door in the poor guys face. What did he do that pissed her off?

"Bella?!" Uncle Charlie exclaimed concerned as he jumped up from the couch to run after her. I got up and followed.

"I'm going home. Back to Phoenix. I can't stay here anymore." Bella yelled as she ran into her room, slammed and locked the door.

"Bella? What happened? Bella?!" Uncle Charlie yelled through. What a drama queen. They break up and she has to run away.

Bella ran out of her room and into the bathroom, but made sure to close the bedroom door behind her. I walked into her bedroom as she continued to argue with Uncle Charlie. As I opened the door I swear I saw something white jump out the open window. I walked to the window and shut it. It was too cold out to have a window open.

I walked back out and Bella brushed past me and headed down the stairs.

"Bella, your mother isn't even in Phoenix." Uncle Charlie tried to reason with her.

"I'll call her on the way. If I get tired I promise I'll pull over. Stay at a motel or something. " She said as she stomped through the foyer.

"Dad, I can't lay anymore roots here, I will not make the same mistakes as mom, I'm sorry but I really, really hate Forks." Bella said as she slammed the front door in Uncle Charlie's face. I swear he almost fell to his knees as a tear slide down his cheek.

That was it. I am sick of her behavior and I stormed out the door after her. I reached her about half way to the truck. I grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Once she was facing me, I slapped her across the face. She put her hand to her cheek that was red with my hand print. I swear I heard a growl come from Bella's truck.

"You're just like your mother, you flighty bitch! You've hurt Charlie with the lowest blow imaginable. He might be forgiving but I'm not to those who hurt family. I hope your happy back with your mother. Because once you leave Forks it will never be seen the same for you again here. Running from you problems doesn't solve them. I will make sure you are never seen the same way again." After the first sentence I whispered the rest into her ear to make sure she heard me good and clear.

I stomped back into the house and slammed the door. I stood there till I heard her truck start and pull down the street. I growled under my breath. That stupid girl. She may be older, but she's none wiser. Selfish bitch.

Grandma had always told me Renee was flighty and hare brained. Only thought about what was best for her. Grandma had always gushed that Bella acted so much like Uncle Charlie, polite, clear headed, selfless, and mature. Currently she was acting like Renee flighty, careless, hurtful, and selfish.

I walked into the living room to find Uncle Charlie on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked up behind him and gave a him a big bear hug.

"It'll be alright Uncle Charlie." I whispered in his ear.

"First her mother, then my mother, and then her. Why do all my girls leave me?" He asked with a soft cry.

"I'm staying Uncle Charlie. I won't leave you unless it's a life or death situation and I'll always come back. You're all I got left. I'm not leaving you Uncle Charlie." I said as a tear ran down my cheek, followed by another. Uncle Charlie turned around and grabbed me in a hug.

Ever since my parents died, Uncle Charlie has stepped up as my father figure. When I had a question that you would usually ask your dad, I asked Uncle Charlie. He taught me how to ride a bike without training wheels, how to defend myself, with fists and guns, he was the man that I gave my father's dad gift to.

"Christopher and Deana would be so proud of the person that you have become, Anna." Uncle Charlie sighed in a whisper, hugging me just a little harder, then letting go as more tears fell.

"I'm gonna head to bed." He whispered as he messed up my hair and headed up stairs. I sat on the couch and let the flood gates open for just a little while before wiping them away.

Two days. It's been two days and she hasn't bothered to call her father and tell him she's alright. She could be dead in the ditch somewhere and Uncle Charlie wouldn't know which state to look for her in. The funny thing is that since Bella has left, none of the Cullen siblings have been at school. Makes me think they have something to do with her running. That they're with her, where ever she is.

Charlie got a call. Not from Bella, but from a hospital in Phoenix. Apparently, the Cullens followed Bella to Phoenix to talk her into coming back to Forks. They say they got her to answer her phone and talked her into meeting them at their hotel and after their talk Bella and Edward made up and when she went to leave to drive back, she fell down the flight of stairs and through a damn window. Good God, holy klutzy!

When Uncle Charlie got the call he started running around the house, collecting things to pack and calling work for time off and the air port for the next flight to Phoenix. While he was doing that I grabbed my cell phone and walked into my room to pack some things and call Leah.

"Hello?" Came Sue Clearwater's voice through the phone.

"Hi, Sue. This is Anna Swan."

"Why hello dear. Do you need to talk to Leah?" She asked. Sue was always so nice.

"No, I actually need to talk to you. Charlie just got a call that Bella's hurt in Phoenix and he's rushing to pack and leave. His flight will be leaving sometime tonight. Can I come stay with you till he gets home?" I asked politely.

"Oh dear, yes you can stay here, as long as you need to. I'll go set up the spare room. See you soon." Sue replied.

"Thank you Sue."

"Your welcome honey. Come when your ready." She said before hanging up.

As I finished packing, Uncle Charlie walked into my room looking frazzled.

"Are you alright with staying here alone, till I get back?" Uncle Charlie rushed out.

"I already made plans with the Clearwaters' as you were on the phone and I'm gonna stay with them ." I assured him.

"Good. I'll call when I get there and when I have an update when I get to the hospital." He said as he turned to head out the door.

"Be safe!" I yelled after him.

"Sure thing!" He yelled back.

Then there was one.


	6. Aftermath

**Chapter Six: Aftermath **

Charlie called me five and a half hours later and then again a half hour later with his report on Bella. She has a broken leg, fractured skull, four broken ribs, cuts and bruises covering part of her body.

"I think that it deserves her right. Karma's a bitch." I spat as I told Leah about Bella's condition. We were having a girls day.

"She hurt her father because of some stupid supposed 'break up'. I think this was a plan for her and Edward to run away together. But it was a busted by his parents and her falling just got both of them into more trouble." I ranted and Leah sat mutely, nodding her head in agreement.

"I mean what boy, who just got dumped by a girl, runs after the ex-girlfriend. If the story is true, that just sounds creepy, possessive and stalkerish. Now she has Uncle Charlie, Renee, and her boyfriend catering to her hand and foot." I bitched.

"If she wanted to be back with her mother in Phoenix so much, why didn't she do it the normal way? 'Dad I'm sorry but Forks and I don't seem to be mixing well. I'm going to move back with mom and her new husband in Florida.'" Leah asked, at the end trying to impersonate Bella.

"Because my cousin isn't normal. She's a two faced bitch. She has this façade of being so kind, harmless, and self-less. But I can see right through her damn act. She's the most selfish person I know. You know she didn't even come home for grandma's funeral?! She should have been here to support Uncle Charlie at the very least. She might have been my grandmother, but she was his mother. That's a hard loss to take, I know. Bella didn't come to grandpa's funeral either three years ago. The timing wasn't convenient for her and Renee to come up from Arizona. If you're going to be two faced, you could at least make one of them pretty and not seem fake while doing it." I spat.

"I didn't know you had a bitter bone in your body. You are always so nice to everyone and when it comes to Bella you become a non-caring person." Leah said with a chuckle as she shook her head in amazement.

"My give a damn's broke." I said and took a drink of the coke on the night stand.

Leah laughed and lifted her can in a 'cheers' motion.

Charlie called twice a day to make sure I was alright and that I didn't need anything. I stopped by the house twice to cook stuff for the Black's so the food at the house wouldn't spoil. I made sure that when people asked about Bella and Edward. About where they were. I always told them that they fought and Bella couldn't take the break up and ran back to Phoenix. I always made Bella seem over dramatic and selfish with her choice of running away from problems. That it was something she did all the time, which is true. Just like her mother.

It was about a week after Charlie got to Phoenix that he called to tell me he was on his way home.

The phone rang at about four in the afternoon and Leah and I were sitting on her bed doing homework. I got up and went to the spare room and answered the phone.

"Hey Uncle Charlie. How's it going?" I asked, not really caring about how Bella was doing.

"Hey Anna, I'm good. I'm coming home tomorrow. Bella decided that she was coming back to Forks with me and the Cullens. Bella and I should get the house at about six. I'll stop by the Italian place in Port Angeles and bring home supper. Can you be there when we get there so you can have the door open?" Uncle Charlie rambled trying to get it out as fast as possible.

"Alright. I'll be at the house when you get there." I said as politely as possible.

I finished my conversation with Uncle Charlie and wished him and Bella well on their trip home.

As soon as I hung up and closed the phone I threw it across the room into the wall. I watched as the battery case came off and the battery itself flew out of the phone.

A minute later Leah opened the door and cautiously poked her head into the room.

"What was that noise?" Leah asked quietly, like something was going to jump out and get her.

I flopped on the bed. "My phone." I said as explanation.

"Why?"

"Uncle Charlie called. He's coming home tomorrow and he's bring Italian home for supper." I said.

"It's great to know you don't want to leave. I feel loved. But how is Charlie coming home a bad thing?" She asked.

"He's bringing Bella with him. Since Bella patched things up with Edward she doesn't want to go to Florida with Renee and her new husband. And Italian is Bella's favorite." I said and flipped over to smother my face in the pillow.

"Oh." She said sitting on the bed next to me.

"He wants me home by six to have the house opened up to make it easier for him to help Bella into the house." I sighed.

"I'll probably leave by three thirty and drop my stuff off and pick up the money from the cash jar and get some groceries." I sighed.

"Well, you want to finish the homework and then we can go to bed. Maybe during the night Bella will change her mind." Leah suggested hopefully.

"The one thing I know Bella inherited from Uncle Charlie is that once she makes up her mind, she sticks to it like glue." I sighed and got up to finish the homework.

I arrived at the house at three forty five and dropped my stuff off and ran to the store. I got back from the store at four thirty and got all the groceries put away. By six I had the door unlocked and the table set for the three of us for supper. Uncle Charlie arrived with Bella. Edward's shiny silver Volvo pulled in behind Charlie's cruiser at three past six. I opened and held the door as Edward helped Bella into the house with Uncle Charlie carrying Bella's bag and behind Uncle Charlie walked in Edward's sister, I think her name was Allison or something, she was short, not even five foot, and had short spiky black hair that made her look like a pixie.

"I only set the table for three. I didn't know we were expecting guests." I said sourly. I didn't want to have to act politely in front of guests this evening. Uncle Charlie gave me a stern look from the corner of his eye.

"Anna, we're not here to eat dinner. Alice and I will eat when we get home. Alice is going to help Bella bathe after she eats." Edward explained with an expressionless face.

I nodded stiffly and took the take out bag from next to the door where Alice put it and warmed it and put it on the table.

"Anna, can you come straight home after school and help Bella instead of going to the Black's for awhile?" Uncle Charlie asked looking a little sheepish. He knew I was pissed at Bella for her stunt and was in no hurry to spend time with her and Edward.

"Actually dad, Alice offered to help me after school till I get my cast off." Bella said biting her lip and looking cautiously at me.

"Great, thanks Alice." I nodded to her and got up to clean my dishes.

When Bella finished eating Alice and Edward took her up stairs to the bathroom and Charlie headed into the living room with a beer to watch ESPN.

By the time I finished with the dishes and dried them and put them away, Edward was in the doorway.

"Something you need Edward?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned on the counter looking at him.

"Yes, will you come outside and talk to me for a minute." I grudgingly agreed and grabbed my light coat as we walked out the door and followed him onto the porch.

"I know you are upset with Bella for leaving the way she did." I raised my eyebrow and he held up a finger. "But I want you to know it wasn't her fault. That she needed to leave." Edward said looking me in the eye like he was trying to hypnotize me into believing what he was saying.

I shook my head.

"Oh really, not her fault. I expect you want to take the blame then?" I asked and waited for Edward to nod his head.

"Even if you don't think so it is still Bella's fault. I agree it does not lay solely on her shoulders. Some on you, some on Uncle Charlie, Renee, and even me." I said. As I said the last part, surprise flashed across Edward's face. He started to interrupt, but I put up my finger to stop him.

"It's Renee's fault for the way she raised Bella. Flighty and almost carefree and careless. Charlie's for not fighting harder for the right to be a parent to her and to help raise her and because of the lack of seeing Bella he gave her everything she wanted and letting her do pretty much what ever she wanted, so she would want to come see him. He's used to only seeing her three weeks a year. Mine because I let my feelings for my cousin get in the way of protecting her when she was blinded by love and staying out of the way. But she just burnt my last ounce of care when she said the things she did to Uncle Charlie when she left. That was the lowest blow she could of given. Reciting the words her mother used when she left with Bella when Bella was six months old.

Yours because of your lack of seeing through Bella's act, because you are so blinded by the love you seem to have for the façade Bella has showed you. You seem to have a lot of love for my cousin and something else that I can't quite place. And that you took her to that ball game with your family that obviously caused problems that I don't even care or want to know about.

Finally her's because of her selfishness. She never came to neither of our grandparents' funerals because the timings were inconvenient for her. When she turned fourteen she decided she hated this place just like her mother and made Uncle Charlie take time off and spend extra money to go down to California to see her. That means that before she came back in January, I hadn't seen or heard from her in about three years. The same with grandma, but she will never get the chance to see her again. She came to Forks because Renee got remarried, but she didn't come because Renee wanted to travel, she came because Renee had to split her attention between Bella and her new husband. She wasn't giving Bella 100% of her attention anymore. She came here expecting Uncle Charlie to give her all of his attention, only to find out she got less than with Renee. Uncle Charlie has his attention divided by work and me as well as Bella. So she found you. I've seen the way you give her 100% of your attention when ever you two are together. Your little break up was an excuse to leave for her, the lack of attention. This was her excuse to leave, even if it was her one time in her life that she was being self-less. Her desire to leave and the way she achieved it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

I'm not usually this pessimistic but when Bella and her antics come into play. I become the 'glass is half empty' kind of person. If you want to continue your relationship with her, that's up to you. But you needed to know what you are getting into." I said finishing my speech.

Edward stood stalk still. Looking fazed by all the information that I had just dumped in his lap.

"Good night." I said leaving Edward out on the porch and going inside and up the stairs, passing Alice in the hall as she left Bella's room. I went into my room and flopped in the bed and wondered what else Bella would cause during her stay here.


	7. Going out

**Chapter Seven: Going out**

I now had a new routine. Get up, cook breakfast, eat, wait for Edward to pick up Bella while waiting in the car, drive to school, wait for the final bell, go to La Push, hang with Jake and the guys, and sometimes I went to Leah's, cook for the Black's, go home, stuff the meal Bella made or take out down my throat, say good night to Uncle Charlie and wait in my room for the next day to come, then repeat. Successfully avoiding almost all contact with Bella and her creep boyfriend. Sadly, this meant I didn't see much of Uncle Charlie either.

Ever since my rant to Edward, he and Bella have pretty much stayed out of my way. When I see them in the morning Edward just gives me a nod in greeting and I put the car in gear.

I know avoiding her is childish but if I don't it might get ugly. Like the night she ran to Phoenix. Besides that I was still pissed, Edward was creepy and I wanted to stay away from that.

Jake and the guys seemed to have had another growth spurt. Jake is now six foot two, Quil and Bry are now both five foot eleven and they all are starting to bulk up. They look gigantic compared to my small frame at five foot four.

"Next week is Forks' prom, right?" Jake wondered.

"Ummmm… Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. Why?" I asked, figuring it had something to do with Bella.

"Just wondering. Is Bella going?" Jake asked with a curious look over his shoulder at me.

"Oh. You're still hung up on Bbbeeellllllaaa…" I said elongating Bella to tease him.

"Yeah she's going, but she doesn't know she's going." I said sourly, hating the turn the conversation was taking. I thought it was stupid that Edward and his sister were surprising Bella with prom.

"What do you mean she doesn't know she's going to prom?" Quil asked looking extremely confused.

"Edward's taking Bella to his house and his sister is going to play Bella Barbie and get her all dressed up and then Edward's going to take her to prom and give her that flower thing that girls wear on their wrists, at the school." I explained the plan that Uncle Charlie had explained to me the other day.

"That's stupid. You should have a choice if you want to go to the prom. Not be forced into going when you don't want to." Embry said from his spot on the couch in the corner of the garage.

"She'll probably throw a fit when they first get there, then she'll give in because Edward wants her to go in with him and end up loving the whole experience." I said with a shrug, not really caring if that was how it went down.

"Besides as I told Edward, my give a damn's broken when it comes to Bella. She's burned her bridge with me and cheered while she did it." I said bitterly. "I'm going inside to cook. Any of you coming inside with me?"I asked looking at each of them, staying on Embry just a little bit longer than Jake and Quil.

"I just started this. I think I'll work on this a little bit longer." Jake said from under the new car he got from the junk yard for a hundred bucks. He has to straighten the chaise and replace, pretty much everything on the car. It was going to take a while to get it to a drivable condition.

"I'm gonna stay here and help Jake. He'll get more done if he doesn't have to constantly get up and down for tools." Quil replied.

"Well. You two enjoy the car, while I enjoy being the taste tester." Embry said as he jumped up off the couch to follow me back to the house. Embry and I walked across the lawn and into the house. We greeted Billy as we walked past him to the kitchen and got to work.

"Anna… I've…. I've been thinking." Embry fumbled as he cut up peppers for the chili and rice.

"Did it hurt." I teased to ease some of his tension.

"No." He chuckled. "I was wondering if you….if you and I could… go on a date….Friday?" Embry mumbled nervously with a blush.

I dropped the spoon I was using to stir the pot against the side and turned to Embry.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Embry said looking down while he blushed.

"Sure, what ya wanna do?" I asked.

"We could head up to Port Angeles and catch dinner and a movie." Embry suggested with a shrug. The blush still hadn't faded from his cheeks.

"Sounds great." I beamed and turned back to the chili with a my smile firmly in place.

While cooking the chili and rice we decide that we would go to the Chinese restaurant down the block from the movie theater and go see the new movie that just came out, 'Into the Woods'.

Jake and Quil came into the kitchen when the food was almost done. They looked in between Bry and I and grinned like Cheshire cats. They were obviously in on Embry asking me out.

"I take it she said 'yes'. Way to go Embry. You finally got up the nerve." Jake cheered, slapping Embry on the back. Embry grinned and the blush he had just gotten rid of was back in full force.

I drove home with a smile still on my face as I sang along with the old country station on the radio. When I arrived back at Uncle Charlie's, Bella and Edward were cuddled up on the couch, but even their disgustingly lovey dovey display couldn't lessen my good mood. I headed to the stairs to go to my room and call Leah, but Uncle Charlie's voice stopped me from his recliner in the living room.

"Anna, can you come here, please?" Uncle Charlie called.

"Yeah, what's up Uncle Charlie?"I said grinning as I leaned on the back of his chair.

Bella and Edward managed to draw their attention away from each other to see what Uncle Charlie was asking.

"Billy called. When's he coming?" Uncle Charlie asked with his cop face firmly in place.

"You two gossip worse than two old women, you know that? He's coming Friday at four. He's taking me to dinner and a movie in Port Angeles." I smiled.

"Alright. I'll be here when he gets here." Uncle Charlie said turning back to the TV and his beer, officially dismissing me.

"Who's coming on Friday?" Bella asked from her place on the couch in Edward's arms.

"Embry asked me out." I said.

"Who's Embry?" Bella asked. Isn't someone nosey tonight.

"One of Jake's friends." I said and walked out of the room and to mine.

Friday couldn't come fast enough. The week seemed to drag on and on with my excitement growing with each passing day. But finally Friday arrived. After school I came straight home and ran past the door way to the living room to the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" Bella asked annoyed that I had interrupted her alone time with Edward. I maturely stuck my tongue out instead of replying to her.

I couldn't decide what to wear. There were clothes littering my floor, anywhere you looked there were clothes. Do I dress in dressy casual? Do I dress fancy? How am I suppose to dress for a dinner and movie? Could google help me? I decided to call Leah, she would know what to do.

"Hello?" Seth answered the phone.

"Seth, put Leah on the phone, now! This is a girl emergency!" I stressed into the phone. I heard the phone hit the counter and Seth running across the floor.

"Leah!" I heard Seth yell.

"What Seth? You don't have yell. The house isn't that big." I heard Leah grumble.

"It's Anna. She said it's a girl emergency." Immediately the phone was picked up.

"What's wrong? He didn't cancel on you did he? I'll go kick his ass!" Leah asked quickly into the phone.

"I can't decide what to wear!" I exclaimed to her.

"Oh! Where is he taking you again?" She asked.

"Dinner and a movie." I replied.

"Ok. Wear the dark washed boot cut jeans, you bought the last time we went shopping, the fitted red blouse I got you for your birthday and wear those grey flats that you finally broke in two months ago. Wear your diamond stud earrings and red heart necklace with light silver eye shadow and tinted lip gloss." Leah stated calmly.

"I love you. You should be a professional stylist!" I exclaimed.

"I try."

"I'll call you later with the details." I said.

"You better." She threatened and hung up.

I rushed and put on what she told me and it ended up looking really good. I wasn't kidding when I said that she should be a stylist. She's good at this shit.

I left my hair down but braided my bangs and pinned them to wrap around to the back of my head with a red jeweled bobby pin.

Uncle Charlie arrived home at three thirty and changed out of his uniform and into his casual clothes. Embry arrived at exactly four. I rushed to the door but Uncle Charlie beat me.

"Come in and take a seat." Charlie said pointing to the living room as Bella and Edward came out of the kitchen and went up stairs to her room.

"You two keep the door open!" Uncle Charlie called after them.

Uncle Charlie sat in his chair and leaned forward. Police Chief Charles Swan has entered the building people!

"What are your plans with my niece?" Charlie asked like it was an interrogation.

"Dinner and a movie, sir?" Embry said but it came out as a question.

"Be home by nine thirty and no funny business. To Port Angeles and back. No detours. Any problems Anna has her phone. Call me. It will take thirty seconds." Uncle Charlie said sternly.

Embry gave a nervous nod. "Yes, sir."

Uncle Charlie got up and patted Embry on the shoulder as he walked toward the kitchen for a beer.

"Have fun." Uncle Charlie mumbled gruffly.

Embry and I walked out of the house and to his old gray Chevy pickup truck.

"You look beautiful." Embry said as he held the door open and helped me in.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." I said blushing, as I scanned his dark wash jeans and white button up shirt.

The ride to Port Angeles was filled with light conversation that continued into dinner, as we got to know each other a little bit more. He asked a whole bunch question about me. My favorite flower, gemstone, places I wanted go. I learned his favorite books, baseball player, and that he wanted to go the University of Washington for a degree in engineering to help Jake at the garage he wants to open. Embry paid for dinner and the movie, even though I offered to pay for my meal and ticket. He brushed me off saying it was wrong for a girl to have to pay to be taken out on a date. We shared a large bag of popcorn. I don't think the night could have gotten any better than it was. It was great.

We pulled back up to Uncle Charlie's at nine and Embry walked me to the door.

"I had a really great time." I said shyly, looking at him through my lashes.

"I did to." Embry said back, smiling.

As we got to the door Embry turned me to face him and leaned in slow and kissed me on my cheek. There seemed to be a spark of electricity where he kissed me.

"Good night." He said as he leaned back and jumped off the porch and back to his truck. I waved to him before going inside and running to my room and jumping on the bed and squealing into a pillow.

I haven't smiled this much in a while. I have to call Leah!


	8. Prom

**Chapter Eight: Prom**

He's an idiot. Edward showed up eleven this morning and left with Bella by noon. As Bella was up stairs getting ready, Charlie told Edward to get pictures, since he wouldn't be there to take them. Edward said he would and when Bella came down the stairs he rushed her to his car and drove away.

Today a Yankees vs Mariners game was on the TV and Uncle Charlie offered Jake and Billy to come up to watch. Their TV broke two nights ago during the Mariners vs Detroit game. It was bound to be a good game tonight, both teams have been on a winning streak and someone was going home a loser.

I drove down to La Push to pick them up. When I got there Billy was on the porch with a brown paper bag in his lap. Jake was nowhere in sight. I walked up to the porch, I guess it was up to me to get Billy in the car.

"Hey Billy. How you doing?" I asked as I rolled him down the homemade ramp toward the car.

"Still dancing. How are you? Still butting heads with Bella?" Billy asked as I helped shift him into the car and took the wheel chair and put it in the trunk.

"I'm fine. Bella and I have just been avoiding each other. Besides I find Edweirdo creepy. I avoid him just as much as her." I said sliding into the driver's seat.

"How much have you been told about the Cullens?" Billy asked.

"Not much just the rumors around school, that are too ridiculous to be true." I said.

"You're a smart girl. Let your instincts lead you into good decisions." Billy said then patted my shoulder. I gave him a confused look and decided to change the subject.

"I thought Jake was coming too." I said paying close attention to the road as it started to rain.

"There was a change in plans. Jake will come at seven instead. He should be there in time for the sixth inning. " Billy said being cryptic.

"Okay. I'll make peas, carrots, and mashed potatoes to go with the fish fry." I said pointing to the bag on his lap. "Chocolate cake with strawberry frosting or chocolate pudding pie for desert?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"In a chocolate mood are we? How do you know it's fish?" Billy laughed.

"The smell and the bag say's 'Harry's fish fry'." I said back

"It's cold out so warm chocolate cake." Billy replied thinking his choice through and changing the subject.

"Great." I said putting the car in park as Uncle Charlie came running out in the rain to help me get Billy out of the car.

Once in the house I went straight to work in the kitchen to make the cake. Getting the dry mix and adding the eggs and oil and preheating the oven.

The frosting was simple to make. Powdered sugar, milk, butter, splash of vanilla, and strawberry flavoring. Then whip with the blender till fluffy.

As the cake baked I got the peas and carrots out of the freezer and put them in pots to thaw and cook on the stove.

At about six, as I was setting the table for dinner, the doorbell rang. I set the pot back on the stove and answered the door.

"Tyler?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Hey. Anna, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to pick Bella up for the prom. I told her I would when she turned me down for the spring dance." He said with a bright smile. You have to be kidding me this kid is an idiot.

I laughed out loud and opened the door more to let him in.

"Uncle Charlie!" I yelled, still laughing at Tyler.

Uncle Charlie and Billy came rushing around the doorway to see what was going on.

"Tyler?" Uncle Charlie asked, looking as confused as I was when I opened the door.

"Evening Chief Swan. I'm here to pick up Bella for prom." Tyler stated looking sure of himself.

Uncle Charlie smirked while Billy chuckled behind him.

"She's not here, son. She went with Edward Cullen." Uncle Charlie said very amused.

"I told her back when she told me 'no' about the spring dance that I would take her to prom." Tyler exclaimed looking upset and embarrassed.

"Hold on I'll call her." Uncle Charlie said and led Tyler into the kitchen to sit in a kitchen chair as he called Edward.

Billy and I went back into the living room still laughing about poor Tyler. About five minutes later Tyler sulked out the door and Uncle Charlie walked back into the living room.

"Dinner's ready." I said going back into the kitchen and placing the pots on the table.

After we finished I stayed in the kitchen and washed the dishes. I made Jake a plate and put it in the microwave for when he showed up and went back to the living room to finish watching the game with Billy and Uncle Charlie.

As Billy had said, Jake showed up at a little after seven. "Hey Jake. There's a plate for you in the microwave." I said and gave him a bear hug.

"What's with the fancy get up?" I said scanning his white button up and dress jeans.

"Were you on a date?" I asked getting excited.

"No." He laughed.

"I just crashed the Forks prom." Jake stated like it was no big deal.

"You did what?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"What was Eddie's reaction. What was Bella's?" I asked. This had to be interesting.

"Edward got super pissed but let Bella dance with me. She was surprised and a little mad that I upset her precious Edward." Jake said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Now I wish I had known you were going to do that. I so would have gone!" I said.

"I didn't know until earlier today. Don't tell Charlie but dad paid me twenty bucks and promised to get me a part that I need for the rabbit, if I went and gave Bella this 'warning'." Jake said putting quotations around the word warning with his fingers.

After talking to Jake, we went back to Billy and Uncle Charlie, Jake with his plate of food and finished watching the game. The Yankees won and I drove Jake and Billy back to La push. When I got home Bella had just gotten home and was kissing Edward on the porch.

"All right love birds. Break it up. You have been together all day you can spend the night apart." I said sliding past them into the house.

"And where have you been?" Bella asked while she glared at me annoyed.

"I was home most of the day. I'm getting back from taking Billy and Jake home." I said.

Edward seemed to growl at the mentioning of Jake.

"Aww. Is Eddie upset that Jakey crashed your perfect day with Belly?" I said, pretending to be sympathetic.

"My name's Edward." Edward snapped.

"Ay ay captain." I said giving him a salute and grabbing Bella's arm, dragging her in the door while shutting the door on him.

"Anna! Why are you so mean to him? He has done nothing to you!" Bella exclaimed while glaring at me.

"He's a creep. You need to get better taste." I said with a simple shrug in reply.

Bella huffed and stomped her way up stairs as well as a person with a walking cast can. Which isn't well. FYI.

"What's up with Bella? They didn't have another fight did they?" Uncle Charlie asked getting worried that she would start packing and run again.

"Don't worry Uncle Charlie. She's just mad that I interrupted her make out session on the porch with Edward." I said with a bright smile. Uncle Charlie chuckled and patted me on the back and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He had found that he wasn't much in favor of Bella dating Edward, but let it go, as long as it made her happy. I followed him and went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Once I was ready I laid down in bed and called Embry to talk about our days as we did everyday that we didn't see each other. Since our date Embry and I have been getting closer. We have another date this week end and I can't wait. It only seems that life can go up from here.


	9. Summer

**Chapter Nine: Summer**

Summer was now in full swing. Exams were finished and summer school didn't start for another two weeks. I had gone to Leah's graduation with the Clearwaters and Charlie; Bella had preferred to spend the day with Edward and the Cullens. When Leah's name was called our little party all stood up and cheered. I made Leah blush when I yelled out 'that's my girl!' causing the whole gym to chuckle at my antics and to receive a smack when Leah made her way to us after the ceremony was over. After graduation I spent the day with Leah and helped plan the graduation party that would happen in two weeks and write the last minutes invitations.

Then we met up with some of Leah's school friends and I brought Embry and we went to the parties of the people who were crazy enough to have their parties the night of graduation. Leah wore a tea length wine colored halter top dress that showed off her curves, while I wore a modest knee length dress in a light pastel green that faded to pastel yellow at the bottom, the back was lace that showed most of my back and some up over my shoulders like a tank top and connected to a sweet heart neckline in the front.

I didn't see Embry show up and was starting worry that he had changed his mind or had gotten sick or something. Suddenly dark tan arms were wrapping around my waist while spinning and hauling me off the ground to face him. I gave a startled shriek, which made him laugh as he hugged and kissed me on the cheek. Causing me to blush.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear as he placed me back on my feet.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." I said with a wink as a grabbed his hand and led him back to our group. I had tried to convince Jake and Quil to come to. That the party would be a lot of fun. But they decided that they would spend the night in Jake's garage with the rabbit. Jake wanted to get it ready to drive by the time the snow melted and that was going to take a lot of work, so we didn't argue too much about it. Embry and I just promised to have fun for them.

I had decided that I was going to get a summer job to pay for gas for the car, add money to my party fund for graduation as well as occupy my time this summer and have an excuse to be away from Bella. I didn't need to work to add money to my college fund because after the death of my parents grandma had put their both life insurance policy money into my college fund. Said they would want me get a good education even if they weren't here to see me succeed in life.

I found a job in a music store on the outskirts of Port Angeles, It was only a thirty minute drive from Uncle Charlie's and it pays pretty well. I would start the first week of July. Embry's birthday was a few days after I would get my first pay check and I plan to buy his birthday present and take him out to dinner with it.

I decided to get him a subscription for an engineering magazine and a mug that says 'Best Boyfriend Ever' in bold letters. I plan to give it to him after dinner.

My first day at work was great; my boss was a nice lady in her late forties with greying hair pulled back into a long braid that went down her back. My job was basically the same as a book store keeper, but for music. I put new music albums on the shelves, cashed out customers, and helped them when they were looking for something specific. Embry stopped by during the first day on my lunch break and brought food from the Mexican place down the road and had lunch with me. He even bought a couple discs that he found of bands that he liked.

The work day seemed to go by pretty quick it didn't seem that long before my shift was over and I was heading down to La Push to cook dinner for the Blacks. I stayed for dinner with them and then headed home. It amazed me that I had started to call Uncle Charlie's house, home. I thought that it would always just be Uncle Charlie's that I wouldn't find a new home till I moved out and got married but the way Uncle Charlie had welcomed me in had made me feel comfortable and made me feel that I belonged; like a home.

My first pay check came two weeks after my first day and Embry's birthday was in a week and a half. I ordered the mug and subscription online. The mug would show up by the end of the week and the first subscription would show up at Embry's house at the first of the month. Embry didn't know I was taking him out. He just knew I was planning something and that I wouldn't give him the slightest hint of what was going on.

At five o'clock on Embry's birthday, I showed up at his house. I had gotten his mother to help me by having her make sure he dressed up. Ms. Call was one of the nicest ladies I had ever met and she loved Embry more than anything. I had been so nervous the day Embry had taken me home to meet her, but she greeted me at the door with a big bear hug and said that if I made Embry as happy as he had been since he had met me, she was happy to have me. As I walked up to the door to knock, the door was opened and Embry was pushed out the door in dress jeans and a pale blue button up shirt. Ms. Call flashed me a bright smile before shutting the door behind Embry and locking it.

Embry looked bewildered and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Embry whipped his head from the door to me.

"Do you have something to do with this?" He asked a little nervous.

I nodded my head and grabbed his hand leading him to the car.

"Is this the thing you've been planning all month?" He asked trying to put everything together.

"Part of it." I said as I drove past the 'Welcome to La Push Indian Reservation' sign going into Forks.

"Where are we going?" Embry asked.

"Three guesses." I said, holding up three fingers.

"Mexico!" He guessed excited.

"Nope, that's next year." I said teasing him.

He jokingly nodded his head and put on his thinking face.

"An indoor water park? I didn't bring my bathing suit." He joked.

"Nope, but close." I said.

He gave me a weird look. I meant that the restaurant was close to a water park, but he didn't know that.

"An amusement park?" He asked using his final guess.

"Nope." I stated.

"Can you just tell me then?" He asked.

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see." I sang out.

He got comfortable in his seat as we passed to the sign out of Forks.

About thirty minutes outside of Forks I pulled into an old diner that cooked breakfast all day. It was Embry's favorite type of place and it was fancier than the Denny's in town.

"See, the water park is close." I said pointing down the road to the water park. Embry's response was a chuckle as he put his arm around my shoulder and led me into the diner.

The hostess placed us in a booth with a view over the city, and took our drink order before telling us our waitress would be out soon with our drinks and to take our order.

Embry and I chatted as we looked over the menu and waited. When the waitress came around she placed our drinks down and asked if we were ready to order. I ordered a small waffle stack with eggs and toast while Embry ordered a large pancake stack with eggs, toast, hash browns, and bacon. I thought he would never finish that much food and by the look on the waitress's face, she didn't either.

Much to my surprise, he did. And we ordered desert and split it, though he ate most of it. After we were down I asked for the check. When it came Embry tried to take it but I slapped away his hand.

"Birthday boys don't pay for dinner." I said sternly slipping the money into the little book thing and handed it back to the very amused waitress, not letting Embry see the bill. When we got back to his house, the door had been unlocked and we walked in. I brought in Embry's presents from myself, and even one from Uncle Charlie. He really likes Embry.

Ms. Call; even though she insisted I call her Tiffany, brought out her gift and handed it to Embry.

"My baby boy is growing up too quick. You need to stop." She demanded giving him a light smack on his shoulder. He chuckled at her demand.

"Sorry mom." He said with a grin.

He opened up her present first. She got him a new button up shirt and dress jeans, said he would need them for all the dates he's gonna be taking me on. We both blushed causing her to laugh.

Then he opened the one from Uncle Charlie, it was a gift card to the book store and a pass to go fishing with him anytime.

Finally he opened mine. He said he loved the mug and couldn't wait for the subscription. After he walked me to the car and gave me a light peck on the lips before shutting my door and giving me a wave as I backed out of the drive way. I think I love that boy.


	10. Break ups

**Chapter Ten: Break ups**

The summer was amazing. After Embry's birthday the summer was spent with him, Jake, Quil and I in the plastic garage behind the old red house, at work, home with Uncle Charlie when Bella was out with Edward, or on dates with Embry. Our relationship had progressed from calm cheek pecks and holding hands to light make out sessions and minor cases of roaming hands. I think every day I became slightly more in love with that boy. The way he held me, the look in his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking, the little things he did, one day he brought a simple kala lily, another he brought a box of chocolate and a movie for no reason at all. How on my grandmother's birthday he drove me to the cemetery to put peonies on her grave when I asked him to, and how he held me close while I cried and comforted me.

Most of the days we spent at Jake's, Jake and Embry taught me some more about cars, and Quil taught me the tools and the differences between them. By the last week of summer, I could change the brakes and pads, as well as the oil and tires. They even got a picture of the day Jake was under the car changing the oil and I was helping him and the tank broke above me. I had oil covering me from the top of me head to my butt, in the picture I was glaring as the guys laughed at me.

Embry took pity on me and called his mom to bring me a change of clothes. Tiffany showed up ten minutes later and laughed as she saw me and was told by the boys what happened. Billy let me use the shower so I could clean up. Thank god Billy and Jake still had Rachel and Rebecca's hair and body wash here, or I would have smelled like a guy for the rest of the day.

Currently school was picking back up. My hours at work were cut back from eleven to four Monday through Friday to three to eight Tuesday through Friday and twelve to four thirty on Saturday. This allowed me to get my school work done and still hang out the guys, Ash and Maggie.

Today was Bella's birthday and I was to act like a cousin that actually cared today. I got her a gift card to a book store in Seattle because I knew nothing she liked would be at the library or in the stores in Port Angeles.

At school I saw Bella try to keep Alice from making a big deal out of her birthday. It was like she suddenly had a fear of aging. She almost flipped when Uncle Charlie made a joke out of an imaginary grey hair. She jumped out of bed quicker than I thought she could or should because she is such a klutz, to check her hair. I think if she had actually found one she would have plucked it or gone to the store for hair dye.

"Anna! Come take a group picture with us!" Alice yelled holding up the camera Uncle Charlie had gotten Bella while waving for me to come over to Edward's car. Bella didn't look too keen on that thought.

"No thank you Alice. But you guys have fun with your selfies." I called back and climbed into the car and drove down to La Push. Edward and Bella were going to the house and to watch _Romeo and Juliet _before he made her change and go with him to his house for the party Alice was throwing for her with the Cullens.

"What's Bella doing for her birthday?" Jake asked from under the rabbit as he tinkered with the chaise. The rabbit was actually starting to look like a half decent car.

"Alice Cullen is throwing her a party at their house, so I don't have to act like a cousin that actually cares until after I go home to cook for Uncle Charlie." I replied from my spot in Bry's lap as I rolled my eyes.

Embry chuckled. He thought the way I butted heads with Bella was stupid, but he also thought it was pretty funny, so he didn't push that we get over our behavior and become best friends.

Jake rolled out from under the car and pointed to a nicely wrapped little box on the work bench.

"You mind taking that to her for me? I would give it to her myself but dad has become pretty strict about the time I spend in Forks." Jake said rolling his eyes and rolling back under the car.

"Do I have to sing happy birthday and do a little dance or can I just leave it on her bed for her to find later?" I asked with heavy sarcasm.

Jake stuck his head out from under the car with an eyebrow raised.

"You can leave it on her bed. The singing and dancing is totally up to you." He joked and went back to work on the car.

Embry's slight shaking underneath me became more pronounced after Jake's comment.

"Harkiedy, hark." I said as I lightly slapped Bry's chest. I stood up and grabbed the box off the bench and put it in the car so I didn't forget it.

I walked back to the garage. "Who wants to help me cook?" I asked and all the guys quickly got up from their spots making a beeline for the house, hoping to get to be a taste tester.

Embry grabbed me up like I was nothing and hauled me to the house and I laughed the whole way.

After I finished the cooking and I kissed Embry, said good bye to the guys, drove home and made dinner for Uncle Charlie and I. While the food was cooking I took the box from Jake and a sticky note and went up to Bella's room. I grabbed a pen from her desk and wrote, **_'From Jake'_ **on it, so she would know who it was from and placed it and the box on her bed, before going back down stairs.

After dinner I cleaned the dishes and joined Uncle Charlie on the couch as he watched ESPN with a beer in hand.

Bella came home at about eight, which was oddly early.

"You're home early." Uncle Charlie commented and I turned to look at her and see a white bandage sticking out from under her shirt.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked and this caught Uncle Charlie's attention as he turned to inspect the damage.

"Fell into some glass plates." Bella said with a shrug. Something was off but she wasn't yelling at anyone or running up the stairs so I didn't push.

"New bottle of pain killers in the cabinet up stairs." I said turning back to the TV.

I heard her go upstairs and shut a door. I said good night to Uncle Charlie soon after and headed upstairs. As I passed Bella's room I swear I could hear Bella talking to someone but passed it off as being tired and went to my room, changed and passed out on my bed.

The next few days Edward and Alice didn't show up at school and Bella was starting to look upset. I came home from Jake's at six with Billy, Jake and Embry. Uncle Charlie had called saying that Bella had gone for a walk with Edward after school and that she hadn't shown back up after.

When I pulled in there were vehicles parked all over the road and the lawn, of the people who were out in the woods searching for Bella. Harry Clearwater and Mr. Newton were hunched over a map of Forks with Uncle Charlie deciding where to search next.

"Uncle Charlie!" I called as I ran to him and gave him a big hug, I knew he would be extremely upset that Bella was missing.

"Anna." Uncle Charlie said hugging me tight.

"We'll find her, we have to." He whispered sounding a bit desperate.

"I'm gonna call the Cullen place again." Uncle Charlie said grabbing the phone and started dialing.

"They're gone Charlie. Moved to L.A. The doc put in his papers today." Harry said as he grabbed Uncle Charlie's shoulder. This seemed to cause him to slightly panic.

He nodded and turned back to the map and Harry nodded to me and Billy joined the group around the map. I walked over and sat on the porch with Jake and Embry. Embry slung his arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"It'll be alright Anna. They'll find her." He whispered.

I slumped against him. "Let's just hope she hasn't run off with him again. That would kill Uncle Charlie." I whispered and turned to see Uncle Charlie looking anxious as he looked over the map and talked with the other men around it as I snuggled into Embry's side.

Bella was carried out of the woods at around eight. A tall, buff, native man with no shirt and cut off shorts carried her across the lawn.

"I got her." He yelled.

Uncle Charlie went running across the lawn to make sure was alright, as did most of the search party. I stayed back with Embry and held the door for Uncle Charlie as he carried Bella in and Dr. Grandy. The tall man that found Bella and two other tall men came in behind us. I noticed how Jake cringed and stayed on the opposite side of the room from them.

Bella just laid on the couch like a log as everyone stood around watched Dr. Grandy check her out for injuries.

"She just kept saying 'he's gone' over and over again as I carried her back." The man said as trying to clear up some of the confusion.

"She's physically fine." Dr. Grandy said as he stood up and started packing his things back up.

"Just cold and needs some rest." He said and motioned for everyone to follow him out. Uncle Charlie walked up to the man that brought Bella back, before he left.

"Thank you Sam." Uncle Charlie said as he extended his hand for Sam to shake.

I couldn't believe it. This was Sam Uley. The Sam Uley that I had met when he was dating Leah. Holy shit, he's changed.

I stepped up behind Uncle Charlie and extended my hand. He shook Uncle Charlie's then mine.

"Thank you." I whispered and he nodded before walking out the door with the two other men right behind him. I walked up stairs and got blankets out of the cabinet. I left a set on the couch, another on the loveseat and the last on the down stairs guest bedroom's bed as Charlie carried Bella up stairs to bed.

I pecked Embry good night and hugged Jake, Billy, and Uncle Charlie before heading up to bed.

"We'll talk tomorrow." I whispered into Jake's ear as I hugged him. I felt him nod and turned for the stairs.


	11. Blame and the Gang

**Chapter Eleven: Blame and the Gang**

I woke up the next morning, got dressed in some comfy faded jeans and a t-shirt, then went down stairs to make breakfast. When I got to the bottom I saw Jake stretched out on the couch and Embry on the love seat with Uncle Charlie in the recliner. Billy's snores could be heard from the guestroom down the hall.

I walked into the kitchen and started cooking up enough breakfast to feed a small army. With Jake and Embry I would need a lot of food. Add in Uncle Charlie and Billy? Regular portions wouldn't be enough.

I started with the pancake batter in a large mixing bowl and then moved on to the bacon and sausage. By the time I was done I had been standing at the stove for two hours and had three plates stacked high with pancakes. Two plates stacked with sausage and bacon. A large dish of hash browns and four eggs on each of the guy's plates and two on Bella's and my plate. I heard the guys starting to stir so I ran upstairs and took a quick shower and got dressed. When I was done I stopped at Bella's bedroom door and lightly knocked.

"Bella breakfast is ready, you should come down if you want first crack. The guys will devour it if you don't." I said from the door way.

"I'm not hungry." Bella snapped as she slightly shifted in her bed.

"You have to eat something. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." I said opening the door a little more.

"It's your fault." She said sitting up in bed and glaring daggers at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"He left because he didn't like the treatment he received. You made him leave with your horrible attitude and always avoiding us like you were too good for us. You caused him to leave me. You broke my heart." She sneered with tears starting to fall down her face.

"Bella they moved. Dr. Cullen got a job offer and took it in L.A. Edward had nothing to do with his father's decision. I played no part in his leaving." I said firmly. Walking forward into the room and closing the door to keep from waking the guys. I had to make her see reason and understand my logic.

"Yes you did! You worthless little orphan! You had everything to do with it! You just had to ruin my happiness! Couldn't stand that I was getting all his attention, could you?! Had to make him leave you good for nothing, worthless attention whore!" Bella screamed and I felt the tears start to form.

"If that's how you feel. Don't ever expect anything from me again and I won't even bother to call you family anymore." I said and walked out of her room and down the stairs as the tears began to fall. She had hit a sore spot by calling me an orphan, and she knew it too. As I was about half way down the stairs, Uncle Charlie started up the stairs to check what all the screaming was about.

"What happened?" He asked looking worried about the tears.

"I told her to come down for breakfast and she told me she blames me for Edward's leaving and called me a worthless orphan!" I sobbed as I passed him and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the tears. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I turned into them. I looked up to see Embry was the one who had me and snuggled in more to the crook of his arm.

"It's alright, Anna. She didn't mean any of it. It's just the heartbreak." He whispered.

"No it wasn't. She meant every word." I said as I dried the tears.

"I told her if that was how she felt that she should never expect anything from me again and I won't consider her family." I said and turned to the microwave and pulled out the food and put it on the table and then to the oven and grabbed the rest and called Jake and Billy in to eat. Uncle Charlie had gone upstairs to check on Bella.

Uncle Charlie came down a few minutes later and grabbed a plate for Bella and took it upstairs but didn't stay this time. He walked right back down and grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Under no circumstances are you worthless. You mean so much, to so many people. Your parents may not be here, but they would be if they could, and they would be so proud of you. I'm not making excuses for Bella, but the lack of sleep and the stress in getting to her from yesterday." Uncle Charlie whispered before taking his seat and settling in to eat.

After breakfast Embry and Jake helped get Billy in the car as Uncle Charlie tried to coax Bella out of her bedroom. I dropped Embry at his house as Tiffany came running out.

"Is she alright?" Tiffany asked, referring to Bella.

"She's fine. Just tired and cold." I told her with a fake smile. She nodded and gave me a smile and a warm hug before heading back to the house. Embry gave me a peck from the backseat before hopping out of the car. I pulled out and headed down the road.

Jake and I helped Billy out of the car and into the house. Once Billy was inside I tapped Jake on the shoulder and pointed towards the beach. He nodded and followed as I walked acrossed the yard and down the path that led to the beach.

"What's on your mind?" Jake asked, as if he didn't know.

"You know what's on my mind. Why were you cringing away from Sam and those two other men?" I asked.

"Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. Last year after Sam dumped Leah, over the summer, they bulked up and went missing for a day and then started hanging out with Sam, except it was more like puppies following their master. It's sickening." He spat.

"The last few weeks they have been watching me. It's like their waiting for me to do something or to join their little gang. I've talked to dad about it but he says they're not part of any wrong doing that their doing good for the tribe. Apparently they ran off some drug dealer during the fall. But the way they seem to follow and watch me, it creeps me out." Jake said while hanging his head, ashamed that he had to admit weakness to a girl.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave a tight bear hug. Jake hugged me back and when we pulled back Jake gave me a stiff nod and we began to walk down the beach, back towards Billy's.

"Speak of the devil." Jake muttered as three men came out of the trees onto the beach.

"Hold on." I said and I walked over to them.

The three men stopped walking and watched as I walked over to them.

"Sam, I would like to thank you again for finding Bella last night. It would have crushed Uncle Charlie to lose her." I said extended my hand for him to shake.

He nodded his head and captured my hand in his."Glad to have been able to help." He said in a deep timber.

I nodded. "And may I ask if it is necessary to watch my friend Jake that you try to be a little more inconspicuous?" I said with a smile and nodded to Jared and Paul before walking back to a waiting Jake.

The two men behind Sam stared a little wide eyed as Sam stood with a smirk.

After a few feet, I heard them chuckle.

"She's spunky!I like her." One of Sam's flunkies laughed, causing the other two to laugh and me to smirk.

I nodded to Jake to start walking that I was right behind him and walked back with him to Billy's in time for me to make lunch.


	12. Visiters

A/N:Decided to give a bonus chapter today. Enjoy :)

**Chapter Twelve: Visiters**

Since the day on the beach with Jake, I have been spending everyday with Quil, Embry and Jake because Bella has decided that her heartbreak is going to rule her life. She went cationic for two weeks. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, she would sometimes sleep, but would always wake up screaming and she sat in that damn window. It was like was waiting for Edward to pull in or come through the damn thing and wrap her in his arms like nothing had happened. After the two weeks, Uncle Charlie called Renee.

Renee and her new husband, Phil, showed up two days later. I was sitting on the couch with Embry watching the Travel Channel. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I opened it to find Renee and Phil were on the other side looking anxious.

"Afternoon Anna, can we come inside?" Renee asked.

I nodded and stepped out of the way.

"Uncle Charlie!" I called.

Both Uncle Charlie and Embry came running to see what I was yelling about.

"Renee?" Uncle Charlie asked looking kind of confused to see his ex in his foyer and Embry had no idea who either of these people were.

"After I got your phone call, Phil and I decided that Bella should come back to Jacksonville with us. To get her away from the memories, we figured that might make her better." Renee said as she fidgeted in the hallway.

"If it will make her better." Uncle Charlie said looking a little upset.

"She's upstairs in her room." He mumbled and led them up.

I grabbed Embry's hand and went into the kitchen to start making dinner. Embry stood leaning on the counter as I went to work with cooking the spaghetti and meatballs.

"Embry, can you get the Italian bread and butter out of the fridge so they can thaw?" I asked not turning away from the pot.

My only answer was screaming up stairs.

"NO! I AM NOT MOVING TO FLORIDA! I LIVE HERE I AM NOT LEAVING!" Bella's yelled statements were followed by a loud crash. I quickly turned the stove off and grabbed the bread and butter out of Embry's hands setting them on the counter and grabbed Embry's hand, pulling him out the back door.

"Let's go for a walk." I said as I led him toward the path through the woods. He nodded looking back at the house with wide eyes.

"Who knew a girl that small could hold so much rage." He muttered under his breath with disbelief.

"Well. At least she's not cationic anymore." I said with a small shrug.

Autumn was setting in; most of the trees were changing from their spring and summer bright green to vibrant shades of red, orange, brown, and yellow. Making it seem like you were walking through a rainbow instead of a forest. Unlike my cousin I like to actually go outside and enjoy nature, not just read about it and look at it through my window.

Bella's room was a little bigger, but I think my room is the best, since it was on the opposite side of the hall my bedroom window was three feet away from the forest were I could open it and smell, see, and feeling the trees, hear the wind passing through with its calming melody. Bella's faced out over the front and side lawn, where she see could see the coming and goings of people on the street, closer to what she was used to while living with Renee in Phoenix. With cars passing and constant noise.

"I remember when my grandfather and Uncle Charlie used to take me out for walks through the woods on nice days and teach me the different types of trees and plants. Eventually it became a test. They would point out a tree or plant and I would name off what it was." I said with a smile, thinking back on the pleasant memory.

"After my grandparents reconnected with my mom, they started to enjoy being grandparents. My grandfather taught me some of the nature legends of the Makah and taught me a little about herbs that can be used as medicine." Embry said with a small smile.

After walking for a while we headed back to the house. We cautiously walked inside to make sure there was no more screaming and things smashing upstairs.

Uncle Charlie, Renee, and Phil were in the living room seeming to be talking about Bella. Embry and I walked back into the kitchen and continued to work on dinner. At six thirty everything was done and set on the table.

I walked into the living room as Embry called his mom to tell her he was staying for dinner.

"Dinner's ready." I said.

Uncle Charlie nodded and hefted himself up off the couch and I turned around and walked to the table. I made Bella a plate and handed it to Uncle Charlie as he walked in and pointed up the stairs so he knew who the plate was for.

He nodded giving a gruff 'thank you' before climbing the stairs to give the food to Bella. She might blame me for Edward leaving but she is not going to get a chance to blame me for her not eating.

Uncle Charlie came back down and we all sat at the table. It was awkwardly silent as we ate till Renee decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"So your Anna's boyfriend?" Renee asked.

"Yes ma'am. We've been dating since late July." Embry said trying to be polite.

"How'd you two meet?" She asked. Damn she was desperate to start a conversation.

"We're both friends with Billy Black's son Jacob and he stopped by with our friend Quil one day when I was over and the four of us became good friends." I said.

She nodded. She seemed to sense that I was getting annoyed that the spotlight was on my relationship with Embry.

"So… Charlie, you seeing anyone?" She asked. Uncle Charlie about spit his drink, but managed to not and ended up almost choking on it.

"No." He said blushing slightly while avoiding eye contact. Embry and I snickered at his discomfort till he shot us a glare and we stopped and went back to our food.

Renee and Phil were going to stay at the only motel in town and were going to leave tomorrow night. Renee asked that we tell Bella that if she changed her mind to just give them a call and they would come help her pack.

Bella never called them and on Monday, Uncle Charlie decided Bella had to get back to school, but he didn't trust her on her own anymore, so I would have to drive her to school. When I first moved in Uncle Charlie would just unhook his gun belt and hang it on the hook by his uniform jacket. Now he undid his belt, put it on the hook, took out the gun, and the bullets and hid them. The gun on top of the kitchen cabinet out of sight and the bullets locked in the safe in his bedroom closet.

I kept the gun that I owned when I lived with grandma. I don't think Bella knows I owned a gun but I keep it unloaded and the gun was hidden in between my mattresses. I kept the shells away in a lock box in my closet. I thought I would give the gun to Embry to keep till Bella got less depressed but I wanted to have it here. Just in case someone was stupid enough to break into the Chief of Police's house.

Monday I got up like normal, got dressed and made breakfast. There was about a half hour before I had to leave to head to school. Uncle Charlie had hid Bella's keys so she couldn't drive by herself when she found out she had to go to school. He didn't trust that she wouldn't drive the truck off the road into a tree. I set the food out on the table in front of Uncle Charlie and walked upstairs to get Bella.

I walked in her door and to the bed. I lightly shook her.

"I'm not going to school." She said with venom in her voice.

"Yes, you are." I said with determination, almost daring her to challenge me.

"No, I'm not. I had almost every class with _him_, it will be a constant reminder." She said glaring at me.

"And laying here moping about the break up is taking your mind off it?" I said sarcastically walking to her closet to get out clothes. Anything I pick would be better than the ratty sweats and too big t-shirt she had on. I pulled out a green form fitting t-shirt, light wash jeans, a clean pair of underwear and a bra.

"I'm not going. Nothing you can say will make me go." She said trying to be defiant. It wasn't going to work.

"I'm not letting that boy ruin your education. You have already missed two weeks. You **WILL** go. Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming in your ratty PJ's all the way." I said setting the clothes on top of her dresser and grabbing her arm. She had lost some weight because of not eating for two weeks, so pulling her up was too easy. I pulled her to her feet and shoved the clothes in her hand while pushing her towards the door to the bathroom.

She glared before walking out and slamming the bathroom door.

I walked back down stairs to eat my breakfast.

And so it begins.


	13. Seriously?

A/N: I'm sorry that my updating has been irregular. I'm only a high school student and school is coming to an end. This week has a roller coaster with end of the year exams and family health problems. I hope to get back to my Tuesday and Friday updates, but for now, no promises. If any one has any suggestions they want to make, feel free to put in a review or private message me. Even critique me, i'm open to constructive criticism. I will get back to you as soon as possible.

~New York Country

**Chapter Thirteen: Seriously?**

It took a week to get Bella back into going to school without me going in and waking her up and forcing her eat. Then it took another week to get her to stop moping about the truck. But, she didn't talk unless spoken to, she didn't volunteer for anything, and she was emotionless. She took back over the cooking, and would race me to the kitchen and glare at me if I tried to do anything in her domain. Uncle Charlie that tender loving care would make her better, where I thought tough love would force to get better.

It was back to cooking for the Blacks and spending most of my time there with Jake, Quil, and Bry. On the nights Tiffany worked late Embry came over and the four of us ate together. The only time I came home was to sleep and drop Bella off after school so I could go to work or La push.

After two months of this Uncle Charlie had had enough of the moping. He slammed his fist on the table during breakfast.

"That's it Bella. I'm sending you home." Uncle Charlie said in a stern voice with a scowl on his face. He has looked so much older since the Cullens left.

She looked up from her bowl of cereal that she was barely touching. Shock was written all over her face. It was easy to tell she hadn't been following the breakfast conversation. You could talk with her in the room and she had no idea what was going on, hell you could talk about her and it didn't even register as long as you didn't say here name too loud.

"I am home." She mumbled back into her cereal bowl. I stood up and put my dishes in the sink and walked out just past the doorway to make it seem like I had left the conversation. Maybe if I wasn't in the room Uncle Charlie might be able to talk some sense into her without her glaring at me.

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville." He clarified since she obviously didn't understand when he said home. This had never been her home, it had been a hide out, now she didn't have one and she was clinging to what used to be.

"What did I do?" She asked sounding confused.

"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything." Uncle Charlie said sounding upset.

"I want you to do something! Go out with friends, join a club, get into trouble, anything as long as you aren't at this house moping!" Uncle Charlie exclaimed.

"You want me to get into trouble?" She asked seeming to become even more confused. Stupid air head can't keep focus.

"Trouble would be better than this…this moping around all the time!" Uncle Charlie exclaimed.

"I'm not moping around." Bella defended sounding indignant.

"Wrong word." Uncle Charlie conceded grudgingly.

"Moping would be better- that would be doing something. You're just… lifeless, Bella. I think that's the word I want." Uncle Charlie said. You could tell he was getting frustrated. He's not used to having to talk this much. Uncle Charlie was short, sweet and to the point, but he was trying to be gentle with this.

"I'm sorry, dad." Bella's apology sounded flat like she didn't mean it.

"I don't want you to apologize." Uncle Charlie said and I heard the chair creak as he shifted.

"Then tell me what you want me to do." Bella sighed exasperated. She was starting to get snappy.

"Bella. You're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know." I cringed when Uncle Charlie mentioned his break up with Renee. He still wasn't totally over her. The house looks the same as the day she left. Maybe that could be a project. Change the inside of the house a little.

"I know that." Bella said shortly.

"Listen, honey. I think you that – that maybe you need some help."

"Help?" Bella said and I thought. I covered my mouth and quietly walked into the living room. Oh my God. Uncle Charlie told Bella she needed a shrink! I had to talk to the guys later.

Soon enough later Bella walked into the living room with her bag ready to go as the door shut with Uncle Charlie departure and I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

The school day went by fast enough and soon Bella and I were crawling into the car for me to drop her off at the house.

"Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie, she's going to follow us to the house and wait for me to drop my bag and grab my purse." Bella said, It seemed like she was trying to put some emotion into her words.

I nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. At least now she's trying. That will put Uncle Charlie at ease.

I pulled into the driveway and Jessica pulled in behind me. Bella got out and went into the house. I grabbed the keys and went to talk to Jessica. She rolled down her window as I walked up.

"Hey Anna, how are you doing?" She asked, making small talk.

"Good, thanks for doing this. It was make Uncle Charlie feel better to know she's at least trying to be normal again. Even if it's just for show." I said with a small smile.

"She shocked the hell out of me when she asked me in trig if I wanted to go to PA with her. I had given up on trying to getting her to say hello and talk in the morning I'm glad she's getting better." Jessica said with a bright smile. I saw Bella locking the door back up and swung my keys around my finger.

"Can you just watch her? Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid? And if she does here's my number." I said as I grabbed a pen and pad out of my bag and wrote my number down. I handed it to her and she nodded as Bella got into the car.

I smiled and waved as they backed out of the driveway. I walked inside and made stuff for Uncle Charlie's dinner and left a note on the counter that Bella went with Jessica to PA and that his supper was on the top shelf before heading down to La Push.

I went to the garage and talked with the guys before heading inside to cook. Jake said he didn't see the gang as often and that when he did they didn't seem to be watching him. We wanted to know what I had said to them and I just shrugged.

"Charlie suggested that Bella get a shrink this morning." I said randomly from my place in Embry's lap as I watched Jake work on the car. It was looking pretty good now. He might actually get to drive it when the snow melts.

"What?!" All three guys exclaimed. Jake rolled out from under the car, Quil spun away from the tool box, and Embry twisted so he could see my face.

"Yeah, told her that he was done watching her mope and said that she pretty much had to get her act together by herself or get a shrink. I told tough love work. She's in Port Angeles with Jessica Stanley as we speak." I said with a smug smirk.

"I can't believe that Charlie told her to get a shrink. I thought he didn't believe they could fix your head?" Jake said getting out from under the car.

I just shrugged.

After cooking dinner and eating with Billy and the guys, I told them I was going to the beach for some me time. I spent a couple minutes with Embry saying good night. It took several kisses before I was allowed to leave. I drove down to the beach. I had about an hour before sunset and decided to walk to the tide pools.

The tide pools had always been one of my favorite places. It was so serene and if you went alone, it was unusual for someone else to be there or walk up after. After watching the tide lower I headed back toward the beach.

I was about to the beach when I heard a growl and froze. It didn't sound like any animal I had ever heard, it almost sounded like when people try imitating a growl but it sounded too real. Then I saw one of Sam's flunkies run through the trees ahead of me, he was shaking and seemed so furious he didn't notice me. Then it seemed he shook out of his skin. Clothing flying everywhere.

He burst into a huge silver grey wolf with large razor sharp canines. I let out a loud scream and stumbled back from the wolf, falling on my ass. This seemed to shock the wolf out of his rage induced haze. He looked at me and his huge eyes widened and then Sam and his other flunky came running through the trees. They both froze as they saw me and the wolf staring at each other in frightened shock.

I scooted back away from them without breaking eye contact. My breathing was raising toward hyperventilation. I was trying to make myself calm down and it was very slowly working, I was starting to feel light headed.

"Paul, go home and phase back. Come to Emily's after to discuss this." Sam said in an authoritative voice. The wolf seemed to nod and ran off into the trees. My eyes trained on Sam and the man that most be Jared if the other was Paul.

"Paul didn't hurt you did he, Anna?" Sam asked as he slowly started coming toward me. I scooted a little further back and whimpered, causing him to stop.

"We're just going to take you to Emily's, Anna. We'll explain when we get there." Sam said trying to calm me down. I eyed the hand that he lowered to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Anna." He whispered and I tentatively took it and he slowly pulled me up.

"The house is this way." Sam said nodding toward the east into the reservation.

"The car?" I asked.

"I'll bring it to Emily's. Where are your keys?" Jared asked.

I realized I was shaking as I reached into my jean pocket to got my car keys. Jared gently took the keys from my shaking hand and headed back to the beach parking lot. Sam started leading me down a barely marked path.

"How old are you?" I asked. Sam almost reminded me of the few memories I had of my big brother Adian. Sam looked confused at my question, but answered none the less.

"I'm twenty-one." He answered. I nodded Adian would be the same age.

Sam lead me to a small two story grey house that had a robin's egg blue door and flowers growing in flower boxes like my mother used to have on our house. The house looked warm, cozy, and welcoming. Not what you would expect for a wolf den.

Sam led me inside. In the kitchen was a petite women with long black hair that much resembled my own. She had three long scars down the right side of her face. I recognized her as Emily, Leah's cousin.

She turned away from her work on the stove as she heard us come in. She had her mouth open to say something but stopped when she saw me.

"Who's this?" She asked and gave Sam a confused look before giving me a kind smile.

"Anna Swan. Paul couldn't control his temper. He made it into the trees but Anna was on the path the tide pools when Paul ran in and phased in front of her." Sam explained as he led me to sit at a seat around the table.

"Oh you poor dear. Are you alright?" She seemed to start checking me for injuries but I flinched when she touched me and she instantly stopped and took a step back.

"Sorry." She said looking at me with sympathy.

I nodded. "It's okay. Just shocked." I said. My voice came out shaky. I heard a car pull in and then Jared and Paul walked in. Jared tossed my keys on the table and they slid in front of me. I jumped as they hit the table.

"Sorry." Jared said with a slightly guilty look. I nodded.

"Are you all wolves?" I asked as I scanned Sam, Jared, Paul, and Emily.

"The guys and I. But not Emily." Sam replied.

"Have you heard the legends?" Jared asked looking at me questioningly. I nodded.

"My mother, brother and I are part of the tribe. When I was little she would bring my brother and I to the bonfires. After her death, Billy tell them a couple times to Jake and I, but it's been a couple years, they're a little foggy." I said trying to recall the legends.

"Do you remember the story of Taha Aki?" Sam asked. I nodded as some of the fog began to lift.

"The last spirit warrior." I said and they nodded.

Sam went on to tell me the legends again. About Taha Aki, the Third Wife, the Cold Ones. When he spoke of the cold ones it seemed to remind me of the Cullens.

"Wait." I said.

"You description." I paused. " Are you talking about the Cullens?" I asked.

"Wow, she's quick." Paul smirked.

"You're telling me that my cousin dated a vampire willing. Then brought him into our house to threaten not only me, but her own father!" I was getting angrier the longer I talked.

"I always knew she was selfish but this is a whole new level. To threaten the lives of family is a whole new low!" I ranted. I was no longer sitting but pacing as I ranted to myself.

"I knew there was more to Edward than being just a freakin' creep!" I continued. Suddenly two hands grabbed my shoulder, reminding me where I was and set me back in my chair.

"You're saying you didn't know?" Jared asked. He looked amused at my little rant, but also sympathic.

"No I didn't know. Now Billy's warning makes sense. Hell I would have been willing to move in with Billy if I had know. That selfish bitch." I muttered the last part to myself but the guys smirked at my temper.

"We thought that because your cousin knew that you would know, too." Sam said. I shook my head.

"Our mission in life is to avoid each other. Bella and I never got along and nothing has changed over the years. We don't tell each other shit." I finished with a huff. They all nodded.

"What else does being a wolf entail?" I asked.

"We have enhanced sight and hearing, as well as heightened sense of smell and our metabolism is through the roof." Jared said with a smirk. Emily nodded her head behind them.

I looked out the window to see the sun was just peaking over the horizon.

"What time it?" I asked, Uncle Charlie was bound to be worried if it got too late and I wasn't home or hadn't called.

"About eight thirty." Emily replied from her station at the stove.

"I have to be getting home or Uncle Charlie will have a search party out looking for me." I sighed and stood from my seat.

Sam stood too.

"Anna you can't tell anyone that doesn't know. That means your Uncle, cousin, Jake, Quil, and even Embry. Jake and Quil will know soon enough." Sam said looking grave.

I nodded. "I don't find the image of me in a Seattle physic ward, at all appealing, I think I can handle it. If you don't mind my asking who does know? And what do you mean Jake and Quil will know soon enough?" I asked.

"Billy, Harry and Sue Clearwater, Old Quil, Jared's girlfriend Kim and obviously us. Jake and Quil will be wolves too. Their temper will start to shorten, they'll develop a fever, bulk up and start to shake when they get mad. When they start to shake get away and call one of us." Sam said as he grabbed a note pad and wrote down three numbers with his, Paul, and Jared's names next to the number that belonged to them.

I put the paper in my pocket. I said my goodbyes. Emily told me to come by anytime and gave me a hug and Sam told me that if I had a question to call him. I called Uncle Charlie and told him I was on my way home and would be there in about ten minutes. I pulled in and went inside, Bella was back in one piece so that was good. I went upstairs after saying good night to Uncle Charlie.

When I got upstairs my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um… Anna? This is Jessica." Jessica sounded nervous on the other end.

"What did she do?" I asked bored.

"We were walking to a diner and we passed a bar and she said she said she thought she recognized one of the guys out front. About half way across the street she froze and gasped. She acted weird the whole time." Jessica said in what seemed to be one breath.

"She acted like an adrenaline junkie it was so odd." Jessica finished.

"Okay, thank you for telling me. I'll see if I can get her to tell me what happened. See you at school." I said and Jessica and I hung up.

What have I gotten myself into?


	14. Surprise

A/N: I decided because of my inconsistency that I would post two chapter tonight. Hope you enjoy and review. :)

**Chapter fourteen:Surprise**

Charlie gave Bella back her keys since she has gotten her job back at Newton's Olympic Outfitters. She now drives herself to school and school to work or home. Bella was starting to look a little better and that was a relief to Uncle Charlie.

Since I had told the guys that Bella had been getting better, I know Jake has been contemplating asking her out. I have spent some time with Emily and the Pack, as Sam, Jared, and Paul liked to refer to themselves as. They really aren't that bad. I met Jared's girlfriend Kim. She was really shy and it was hard to break through her shell, but once you did, she was very nice and a great companion. Leah didn't approve and had started to distance herself until I went to her house.

I walked up the path and knocked on the door. Leah answered the door.

"Anna." She said as she answered the door with a glare. I grabbed her arm and led her through across the lawn and into the woods.

"What the hell?" She yelped.

"Yes, what the hell? Am I not allowed to pick my friends?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No you can be friends with whoever you want." Leah said. "Except my cousin and ex." Was her next sentence.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow. "So you're going to make me chose? Between you and your cousin?" I asked.

"No." She said sounding ashamed.

"Family doesn't turn their back on family. I know your upset about the Sam and Emily situation, and I'm not going to ask you to go to Emily and become the best of friends again. Have you thought that maybe the Great Spirits planned this to help toughen you up for life? That maybe this was the way things were supposed to be?" I asked and she shook her head.

"There is going to a great man who you will meet and marry and live the rest of your life with. This Sam and Emily situation is just a stepping stone in your life. So step on the damn stone and move on. You can't hate them forever and whoever spends time with them. I have been your friend forever Leah and that won't change no matter who I met, who I date, who I spend time with, I'll always be there Leah. But if you have a problem with me, don't ever think that it will be solved by cutting contact. Talk about it, then you get it off your chest and you get answers for why things are happening." Leah nodded her head looking down.

"Why is it that I'm older but you're the mature one?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Because life knows how to deal a shitty hand and I've learned to play with what I have. You can't be bitter forever. It will eat you alive and reduce you to nothing." I said and grabbed Leah in a bear hug that she returned just as hard.

"Sorry, about the gap I created." Leah said wiping a tear away.

"Don't worry it's been bridged and paved, never to open again." I said and we walked back to the house.

The guys had similar feelings about me hanging with the gang's girls and I gave them a similar speech about how I can make my own choices. They said they understood but said they didn't like it.

Today I was sitting with Embry on the beach, it was peaceful. Watching the waves crash into the shore, their dark angry blue water fading to the light brown of the beach sand. The smell of the sea and the chill of the wind that came off it. But I was kept warm enough sitting here with Embry cuddled up next to him in a jacket. Our time was spent between cuddling, talking, watching the sea and people, and making out like the teenagers we are.

Around two Quil came and sat with us for a while before we decided to go bug Jake. As I drove up the road I saw a familiar old red Chevy parked in the Black's driveway.

"Son of a bitch!" I cussed as I pulled in and got out.

"What?" Embry and Quil asked, not noticing the truck.

I pointed to it parked over by the garage.

"Oh boy." Embry said then he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out back.

Quil shouted to announce our arrival and as he turned the corner of the garage, you could hear the old sheet moving. "No its just Quil and Embry, they're cool." I heard Jake reassure Bella. What is she trying to hide?

I turned into the garage and saw to broken motorbikes on the garage floor.

"Wrong. You forget somebody Jake." I said and he and Bella looked up panicked.

I crossed my arms across my chest waiting for an answer that wasn't what I had come up with in my head.

"Oh, hi Anna." Bella said looking very guilty.

"I'm going to guess Uncle Charlie doesn't know about the bikes?" I asked emotionless.

"No and you can't tell him." Bella said with a small glare that I had become accustomed to.

"Oh really? When did I become mute?" I asked. Embry and Quil tried hiding their chuckles till I sent them small glares and elbowed Embry in the ribs.

"He would just worry or destroy them." She said.

"Exactly." I said like I had just made my point.

Before Bella could continue her argument, I continued to speak.

"I won't tell Uncle Charlie. Besides it will be a while before those bikes can be built and usable. But to prove my point that this is a bad idea. The first time you get on it, I want to be there so I can drive you to the hospital, when you get hurt and tell them the truth instead whatever story you can come up with to explain it away." I said and looked in between Jake and Bella. They both nodded.

Embry and Quil started harassing Jake and he then threw them out and threatened them. Bella began going down to Jake's every day and I couldn't help but think that she was using him as like a rebound, but she seemed to be getting better and she was getting closer to being her old self, so I let it be for Uncle Charlie's sake.

Thursday night Embry was at Uncle Charlie's with me. We were doing homework. Embry was starting to look pale.

"Embry are you okay?" I asked.

"My muscles hurt, it feels hot in here." He said gritting his teeth. When he said that it clicked. He had bulked up and grown a lot over the last few weeks and he had been a lot hungrier lately and his temper had been a little short this week. But Embry was Makah.

Wait... he didn't know who his father was.

"Hold on. I'll get you some Tylenol." I said and grabbed it from the cabinet upstairs and a glass of water. I went back down stairs and helped Embry onto the couch and gave him the medicine. Then I grabbed my phone.

"I have to make a phone call. Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." I said then walked into the kitchen when he nodded.

I called Sam.

"Hello." Sam's deep voice came through the phone.

"Sam, its Anna. Is it possible that Embry could be Quileute?" I asked.

"There is a slim possibility. Ms. Call came to the res when she was pregnant with him." Sam said sounding confused.

"I think the chance just got bigger. He's showing all the signs of phasing." I rushed into the phone.

"We'll be there soon. Get him outside, now!" Sam ordered and hung up.

I ran back into the living room. Embry had curled himself into a ball and was gritting his teeth.

"Embry we have to go outside." I said as I grabbed his arm and slung it over my shoulders to help lift him up.

"What? I think I need to go to the hospital. Something's wrong." He panted.

"I know what's going on. Trust me; we need to get you outside." I gritted out as I pulled him up.

Embry leaned on me as I led him to the woods. I led him down the path away from the house. Soon a silver and a dark brown wolf came out of the trees followed by a human Sam.

"Set him down." Sam order and helped me lay him on the ground.

"What the hell? What is he doing here, Anna?" Embry asked in a strained whisper.

"He's going to help Embry" I said as I kissed his forehead and backed up. Then Embry screamed and tears started to run down my face. Suddenly very warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me farther back from Embry.

I turned to see Paul was the one pulling me back.

"Don't worry. Sam and Jared will take care of him. It will be easier for him than it was for us." Paul said and I nodded. It was hard to see him in pain though.

With one last scream, Embry shook and exploded into a large grey wolf with little black spots all over his back. The wolf looked down and saw his paws and seemed to panic. Sam ran behind a tree and came back as a huge black wolf. He stood easily seven feet off the ground. All the wolves were about the size of large horses.

"Embry! Embry, look at me!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Sshhh don't do that. He's unstable." Paul whispered pulling me a little further back.

"He'd never hurt me. Embry!" With my last yell he turned around to looked at me and he froze and a looked of love passed through his eyes. He instantly seemed to calm down. Sam looked at me and nodded. I walked up to wolf Embry and hesitantly stroked his muzzle.

"You need to listen to Sam and Jared. They're good guys and they're going to help you." I whispered and he seemed to nod.

"Call me when you can?" I asked. Embry seemed to nod again and I started walking toward the house. Paul walked back with me. He followed me in and helped me pick up Embry's homework and things.

"I'll stop by his house and drop this off and grab him some clothes." Paul said and I nodded and gave Paul a hug. He stiffened and then hugged me back. Paul, Jared, and Sam had become like big brothers to me. They would never replace Adian but it was nice to have someone to look up to that would look out for you.


	15. Wolf

A/N: This chapter is going to be in Embry point of view to give a look inside his phasing and the imprint.

**Chapter Fifteen: Wolf**

I don't know what it is but the last two weeks something has felt off. Mom has mentioned that I had grown again, that I was getting too big, she had joked that I wasn't her little boy anymore. I had more of an appetite and my clothes were getting tight. Mom said she would go to Port Angeles this week and get me some bigger clothes.

Also my temper was getting really bad. I wasn't the guy that lost it when I got mad. I didn't yell, scream, throw punches. This week I had yelled at Jake when he blew off Anna for Bella and had almost punched Quil when he told me to calm down.

Today I was at Anna's and we were doing homework. Our schools had similar class schedules, so Anna tutors me in math and history and I tutor her in English and science. Currently she had just finished helping me with my math and I was helping her with her English research essay.

During the introduction paragraph my back started to hurt, I thought it was because we had been bent over textbooks and computers and papers for two hours. Then it felt like someone had turned up the thermostat, I started sweating. By the time we were finishing my history project, everything hurt. It felt like charlie horses and muscle knots all over my body. My stomach felt like it was twisting in all directions. My lungs hurt like I couldn't get enough air. My head started pounding with the worst head ache and migraine I had ever had and it wasn't stopping.

"Embry are you okay?" Anna asked looking very concerned.

"My muscle hurt, it feels hot in here." I said through gritted teeth. The pain wasn't stopping. Something flashed acrossed Anna's face. Like she had just connected dots and solved a puzzle.

"Hold on. I'll get you some Tylenol." She said and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. When she came back down she had a pill bottle and a glass of water. She set them on the end table and helped me to the couch and gave me the pills and water. Then she grabbed her phone.

"I have to make a phone call. Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." She said. I nodded and she walked into the kitchen dialing a number into her cell phone. The only thing I heard was 'Sam', 'chance', 'bigger', 'signs', and then the phone flipping shut.

By the time she came back, I had curled into a ball. The pain was taking over it felt like my skin was itching everywhere and there was nothing I could do, this was driving me crazy. I was gritting my teeth just to keep from screaming out.

"Embry we have to go outside." Anna said as she grabbed my arm away from my stomach and pulling it over her shoulders as she started pulling me up from the couch.

"What? I think I need to go to the hospital. Something's wrong." I said. What is she thinking? Fresh air is not going to make this better.

"I know what's going on. Trust me; we need to get you outside." She grunted as she pulled me up. I don't know how she knew, but I do trust her. I trust her with my life, so I'll do what she tells me.

I tried not to lean on her too much. I know that I'm not light, it must be hard to drag me out into the woods. She dragged me a ways in. She stopped as two wolves walked out of the trees. How come she isn't screaming and running back to the house? I would tell her to do so if my lungs didn't feel like they were being squeezed by a vice.

The wolves just stopped and looked at us and then Sam Uley came out of the trees in just a pair of cut off shorts.

"Set him down." Sam ordered. Then he helped Anna set me down on the ground. The cold wet ground felt good against my overheated skin. But why is Sam here? This is who Anna called? Why would she do that? I started to shake as my temper flared. What the hell is happening?

"What the hell? What is he doing here, Anna?" I felt like I was yelling but it only came out as strained whisper that I couldn't hear over the pounding of blood in my ears.

"He's going to help, Embry." She said and kissed my forehead before backing up. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. What the hell is happening, she's backing away and crying. This can't be good to cause Anna to cry. She prided herself on her ability to keep her emotions in check.

Suddenly the pain doubled and I couldn't stop the scream that ripped up my throat. I closed my eyes tight, trying to fight the pain, but it didn't help. It felt like my skin was shredding and I screamed but it turned into a yelp.

'What the hell?' I thought.

'Welcome to the pack.' I heard someone say, it sounded like Jared Cameron.

'Because it is.' The voice said.

'Embry you have to calm down.' Sam's voice was now in my head.

'Great now there's two!' I exclaimed.

'What do you mean 'Welcome to the pack'?' I thought

'Look down.' Jared said.

I did and saw grey paws with black at the tips.

'Holy shit! I have paws!' I yelled in my head and turned to look at my butt.

'And a freakin' tail! How the hell did this happen?' I was panicking in my head.

"Embry!" I heard Anna yell at me. I turned and froze when our eyes made contact. It was like all ties had been cut. I didn't feel any ties to my mother or friends, just to Anna. All those ties had been replaced by a thick cable of wire that connected me to Anna.

'Holy shit! Three out of four! I thought it was supposed to be rare, Sam?' Jared exclaimed.

'Supposed to be.' Sam muttered.

I calmed down while looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. Her straight black hair framed her heart shaped face. Her tanned skin streaked with tears that fell while I writhed on the forest floor. I fell more in love with her. She cautiously walked up to me and petted my muzzle. I pushed it more into her hand.

"You need to listen to Sam and Jared. They're good guys and they're going to help you." She whispered and I nodded to tell her I understood.

"Call me when you can?" She asked. Again I nodded. She kissed my nose and Paul followed her back to the house.

'Follow us back to La Push. There we will work on you phasing back.' Sam said and turned farther into the forest. With one last look toward the house as Anna was walking in the back door, I followed Sam.

The run was freeing. It was like an adrenaline rush. It took a little time to get used to walking and running on four legs instead of two. We stood outside Sam's house waiting for Paul. He showed up five minutes later with some of my clothes.

I titled my head to the side to convey my confusion. He chuckled.

"Thought you like clothes when you phased back. Or you can go free in the breeze. Your choice." He laughed and Sam and Jared seemed to laugh too but it came out more like a choking bark. I'm glad a wolf can't blush.

He set them by a tree and went behind in and phased into the silver wolf from the forest.

'Let's start with you phasing back then we can explain the rest when you're human again.' Sam started.

"Start by thinking human thoughts. Picture arms, two legs, things that make you happy.' Jared suggested.

I tried picturing myself human, but it didn't calm me down enough. Then I tried remembering my birthday. Anna and my dinner at the diner and her bright smile. I slowly felt my bones crack and realign until I stood on two feet and as naked as the day I was born. I blushed crimson and ran to put on the clothes that Paul had brought.

"Now that your human let's go inside." Sam suggested, nodding toward the house.


	16. Waiting with Paint

**Chapter Sixteen: Waiting with Paint**

After Paul left I kept myself busy by doing chores. I cooked steak, potatoes, corn, and peas. I baked cookies, cake, and three pies. More than enough that I could give some to the Blacks, and take some over to Embry's. After cooking and baking, I cleaned. I started with the kitchen, I scrubbed the counters, stove, oven racks and sink, organized the cabinets and the fridge.

I then moved on to the living room and vacuumed and shampooed the carpet, dusted, and organized the book shelf. I then cleaned my room and changed my sheets and Uncle Charlie's and did laundry. While the laundry was washing I went into the bathroom and scrubbed it down, changed the laundry over from the washer to the dryer and put the sheets in the washer. I went back upstairs and organized the bathroom. When the bathroom was done I went down stairs and folded the dry laundry and put the sheets outside on the clothes line because it had stop raining.

By the time all the chores were done it was only four in the afternoon and Uncle Charlie wasn't going to be home until seven and Bella would show up at eight after her shift at Newton's. I decided that now would be a good time to change around the house for Uncle Charlie.

To get permission I called down to the station. Uncle Charlie said that I had free range that I could even paint his bedroom if I wanted to. I think he had caught on to my plan to make the house different from when Renee lived in the house.

I jumped in the car with my check book and went to Port Angeles to the Home Department Store. I bought a light sage green for the kitchen walls and a cream white for the cabinets as well as two cans of primer. I bought a can of light grey paint and a small can of indigo for an accent wall in my room. For Uncle Charlie's room I bought a dark greyish blue paint and figured to use my grey paint to use as an accent wall. Lastly I bought a light brown for the living room and foyer and army green blankets to cover the back of the tan couch and chair. Before leaving the store I also bought some cheap sheets to lay on the floor to prevent the paint from getting on it and a good set for Uncle Charlie's room in dark grey. Before I started home I called Jake, Quil, and Leah to come to my house so the painting would get done tonight and it would be dry by morning. They all agreed to come over.

When I pulled into the driveway Leah and the guys were waiting for me. I jumped out and popped the trunk, they all helped me carry the stuff inside and as Jake and Quil moved the furniture in living room, and our bedrooms, Leah and I got the sheets off the line.

After we had the cheap sheets spread on the floor, we turned on the music and partied as we painted. We finished painting at about six thirty and by the time the clean-up was done the house looked totally different and we were all tired and hungry, I heated up dinner and we ate sitting in the living room.

Uncle Charlie came home at seven fifteen we all stood and watched around the corner to see his reaction to the change. We heard the key in the lock and held our breath. The door opened.

"Holy shit!" Uncle Charlie cursed as he walked through the door. His eyes widened in amazement as he took all we had done.

"We did the kitchen, living room, yours and my bedroom, too." I said. Uncle Charlie walked into the living room, then went upstairs, and then to the kitchen. He came back into the living room with his dinner.

"You guys did a good job. Thanks kiddo." Uncle Charlie said giving me a one armed hug.

"You're welcome." I said and took our dishes into the kitchen.

About seven forty-five, everyone started heading home. I hugged Jake and gave him food to take back to Billy and then hugged Leah and Quil before they headed out.

As they pulled out I could hear the engine of Bella's old truck coming up the road. I rushed to say good night to Uncle Charlie and went up to my room. As my door closed I heard the door shut down stairs as Bella came in.

Bella wasn't a complete zombie anymore, but she wasn't totally all back yet. Spending time with Jake was helping but I still didn't like it. I felt that she was using him. She didn't feel the same for Jake as he felt for her. The boy was blinded by his crush and when he phased, he would be forced to stay away from her. At least till he learned to control his temper and if he didn't imprint on her, she wouldn't be allowed in on the secret. It would be better if she got some distance now, but I'm afraid she'll fall back down that slippery slope and deeper into the hole if she didn't have Jake.

It was only when my phone started playing _Bless the Broken Road _by Rascal Flatts. That I was roused from my thoughts.

"_Every long lost dream led to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_(Yes He did)__"_

This was the ringtone I had set for Embry. I rushed to pick up the phone.

"Hello." I gasped into the phone.

"Now what could possibly take you so long to answer the phone?" Embry teased.

"Lost in thought. Dangerous habit I have picked up. Don't you think?" I asked.

"Yes such a bad habit. I hope it's not catchable." Embry joked.

"They gonna take it easy on you till you settle into the new schedule?" I asked.

"I guess. I have the afternoon shift. Twelve to four, at least till I gain control. Then Sam's gonna put me on a more permanent patrolling schedule." I nodded and hummed.

"I'll stop by tomorrow after school and drop off some of the baking I did to today and some food for you. Though you should share the sweets with your mom." I teased.

"If I must." He sighed dramatically.

"It's gonna be hard not being allowed to talk to Jake and Quil." Embry said and his voice became upset.

"I kept them busy today. We painted the house. You're not gonna recognize it the next time you come over. They have to come back tomorrow after school and help me move the furniture back into place. What's your excuse going to be for your absences?" I asked.

"We're saying I have a bad case of the flu. That should keep people from asking too many questions. The flu has been going around. So if I'm out for at least a week, it shouldn't raise question." Embry explained.

"I'll stop by the school and gather your homework on my way to pick up Jake and Quil, so Jake and Quil don't have an excuse to stop by the house. Does the council know of the newest member?" I asked adding a fake cheery tone to my voice.

"Yes. But this now raises questions of my father. Neither Billy or Harry Clearwater seemed too keen on digging up old gossip. It could be Billy, Harry, Joshua Uley, or Quil Ateara IV. All those men were married at the time when I was conceived. I think everyone's kinda hoping it's Joshua Uley since it's already known that he cheated on Sam's mom, Allison, and it wouldn't be a shocker. Sam said if it turns at that I'm his brother that he would be happy to welcome me into the family but that it wouldn't change anything in the pack." Embry sounded a bit anguished on the subject of his father and I decided to change the topic.

"Did Sam give you a rough estimate on how long I have to stay away?" I wondered.

"Sam said at least a week. He told me I'm remarkably calm for a young wolf, so he doesn't think that it will take long for me to get my phasing under control." Embry said sounding proud of himself.

"That's great. Tell me as soon as you know for sure?" I asked. I could hear the phone shuffle as he nodded.

"You'll be the first one outside of the pack to know." He promised.

"Talk to you later. The food and homework will be left on the porch won't ring the doorbell, in case your sleeping. " I said, I heard Bella outside my door so I decided to kick start the Embry being sick excuse.

"Why are you saying that you know I won't be sleeping? I'll be on patrol." Embry asked sounding confused.

"I know but Bella's outside my door. This way she doesn't know you being sick is a lie." I whispered.

"Oh okay. Well I'll talk to you later." Embry said getting the point.

"Love you." I said smiling into the phone.

"Love you, too." He replied. You could hear the smile on the smile in his voice.

We hung and I could still hear Bella on the other side of the door. I grabbed a pair of PJs and walked to the door. I opened it and Bella stumbled as the door came out from in front of her.

"Good night, Anna." Bella said trying to brush her eavesdropping off and escape to her room. I grabbed her arm.

"What are you snooping around for?" I asked. She had been sneaking around and dodging questions since she started dating Edward and even with him gone she still held on to some habits.

"Nothing, was just going to tell you good night. Why do you have to stay away from Embry?" She asked, again dodging the question.

"Okay. Embry called to tell me he has come down with a bad case of the flu. So he can't come over tomorrow, so I'm going to take over some food and his homework after school. I'm going to wash up for bed." I said and walked around her to the bathroom.

I could hear her shuffle in my room, probably looking for evidence of what I wasn't telling her and then shuffle back out and into her own room.

Bella's snooping for something. Might be best to tell the boys before she gets in too deep.


	17. Jake and Bella Attack

**Chapter Seventeen: Bella and Jake Attack**

Since Bella eavesdropped on my phone call with Embry, she has been acting suspicious of me. Like I'm hiding something big. Good thing that unlike her, I'm a good actress. So when she was pestering me with questions about Embry and the pack, I was able to act uncaring as I answered them.

When she asked me what Sam did for a profession, I gave her a half-truth with 'he's a jack of all traits. He does odds and ends jobs around the res.' Even though Bella couldn't lie to worth a shit, she could sniff one out in a hundred miles. So when questions got too close to the pack, I gave half-truths to keep her off the trail.

Thankfully Forks high got out an hour before La Push high. So I had an hour to go talk to Sam. I pulled up the drive way to see Paul and Sam talking near the forest.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Paul called as I got out of the car.

"Getting out of the car. What does it look like Paul?" I said back with a smirk.

"Still spunky." Sam said as he and Paul chuckled at my response.

"Really, what brings you out here? You know Embry's still unstable." Sam asked.

"I know. But I also know that you have him on a twelve to four patrol schedule. That means that he shouldn't be here and if he was, he'd already be out here when he heard the car." I said with a shrug as Paul and Sam shook their heads with smirks.

"As for your question, we need to talk about Bella." I said all fun and games over.

Sam nodded and Paul turned into the forest. Sam walked with me into the house.

Emily looked up from the oven with a tray of cookies in her hand.

"Hey Anna! There are some cooled cookies on the table if you want some." She said with a smile as she went back to the oven.

"Thanks Em!" I said grabbing one off the cooled tray on the table.

"You guys haven't been careful around Jake again." I said turning back to Sam. He looked at me confused.

"How would you know that?" He asked taking a seat at the table and I follow sitting in the chair acrossed from him.

"I live with his bestie, remember? Jake must have talked to her about it. It has sparked her interest. She's been eavesdropping on my phone conversations and asking questions about you and the guys. She eavesdropped on my conversation with Embry last night. Poor Embry got confused when I started to talk to him like was actually sick." I said. Sam nodded.

"We'll keep to the trees now on when we watch Jake. He's showing the most signs. Do you think you could get Bella to spend less time around him?" Sam asked. I scoffed, shaking my head.

"You would have better luck getting her to wear a tutu." I said. "Remember we don't listen to each other and if I tried to keep her from Jake, it would just make her more suspicious and ask more questions." I explained.

I looked at the clock on the wall. I had about twenty minutes till La Push high got out.

"I'm gonna go get Embry's homework from the school. Can you remind him that I'm leaving it on the porch for him?" I asked Sam. He nodded.

"Thanks for the cookie!" I yelled to Emily in the kitchen before walking out to my car. I drove down to the school and picked up Embry's homework. I dropped it off at his house with the food and then drove to Jake's to pick up him and Quil.

As I pulled in Jake and Quil jumped in. Jake in the passenger's seat and Quil in the back.

"Hey Anna!" They both said as I started to pull out, waving to Billy on the porch.

"The bikes should be down by this weekend." Jake continued.

"Okay. Tell me when you and Bella go for your ride. So I can chaperone." I said never taking my eyes off the road. I turned on the radio and listen to the old country station. Toby Keith's _A little less talk and a lot more action _was playing and I started to sing along.

"_Well I getting kinda tired of her endless chatter_

_Nothing I could say ever seemed to matter_

_So I took a little drive just to clear my head_

_I saw a flashing neon, up ahead _

_It looked like a place to find some satisfaction_

_With a little less talk and a lot more action_

_I paid the man at the door and pushed my way to the bar_

_Shouted for a drink over a screaming guitar_

_A drunk on a stool tried to mess with my head_

_But I didn't even listen to a word he said_

_I knew somewhere a mid all this distraction_

_Was a little less talk and a lot more action_

_A little less talk if you please_

_A lot more loving is what I need_

_Let's get on down to the main attraction_

_With a little less talk and a lot more action_

_Well she was fighting them off at a corner table_

_She had a long neck bottle she was peeling the label_

_The look on her face it was perfectly clear_

_She said somebody please get me out of here_

_The look she shot me through the glass refraction_

_Said a little less talk and a lot more action_

_A little less talk if you please_

_A lot more loving is what I need_

_Let's get on down to the main attraction _

_With a little less talk and a lot more action_

_Little less talk, a lot more action_

_Let's get on down to the main attraction _

_With a little less talk and a lot more action_

_Get on down to the main attraction_

_With a little less talk and a lot more action"_

"Your taste in music still sucks." Quil said from the back seat.

"But my car is awesome. Do I need to prove this point?" I asked and raised my eyebrow at him in my rearview mirror.

"Nope I'm good, it's raining I don't want to walk." Quil quickly replied. The radio played softly the rest of the drive to my house. The guys helped my rearrange my room and push the rest of the furniture that we had to move yesterday to paint back into place. Jake and Quil stayed for dinner with Uncle Charlie, Bella, and I before I had to drive them home. Dinner was payment for their help.

Every night during the week, Embry and I would talk on the phone and talk about our day. Embry was proud that he was gaining control over his phasing so quickly. He said that Sam had told him that he had never heard or seen a wolf gaining control so fast.

Today was Saturday; I was down stairs cooking when Bella came down.

"Going to La Push." She said grabbing her keys and running out the door.

It was ten thirty when Jake and Bella both came back to the house I was making lunch and then I was going down to La Push to hang with the pack. Embry had finally gotten the o.k. to be around me without losing control. I was excited I was making enough to take down with me. We were going to have lunch on the beach because it was a nice day today and the snow had finally melted off the sand.

"Hey you guys are back early." I said. "Hungry? I can make more." I asked and turned around. Jake looked pissed and Bella not far behind.

"What's wrong?" I asked starting to panic.

"What did they do to him?" Jake asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"What did Sam and his gang of mutant teenagers do to Embry?" Bella spat.

"They haven't done anything to Embry." I said turning back to the oven to retrieve the biscuits. As I set them down, Jake grabbed my elbow and spun me to face him and Bella.

"They must of had something to do with it. He never ignored Quil and I before and now he got sick and he hangs out with the La Push gang?" Jake exclaimed his grip getting tighter on my arm. I winced.

"Let go of my arm." I hissed.

"Then give me some answers." Jake spat.

"I don't control who Embry becomes friends with and neither do you." I spat back and yanked my arm away and turned to pack the basket.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Packing a basket lunch." I said picking it up.

"Where you going?" Bella asked.

"I didn't sign up for twenty questions. I'm going out that's all you need to know. The answers you want I don't have and you should respect Embry enough to know that he doesn't make decisions without having a good reason behind it." I said as I glared at Jake.

I walked out of the house and slammed the door behind me. I took the long way to La push so I would have time to calm down. I was meeting Embry at his house and then we were going to walk to the beach.

Hopefully seeing Embry will brighten my day back up.


	18. Beach

**Chapter Eighteen: Beach**

By the time I got to Embry's I had calmed down. I wasn't as pissed about Bella and Jake cornering me in the kitchen.

I pulled into Embry's driveway and he came running out as I got out of the car. He scooped me up into a bear hug and crashed his lips to mine. When we pulled away we both were short of breath.

"I missed you." Embry sighed putting his forehead against mine.

"I guess maybe from that reaction." I giggled.

"You saying you didn't miss me, too?" Embry asked with a small pout.

"No. I missed you very much, too?" I said with a small kiss to his lips.

I turned away and grabbed the basket from the back seat.

"Hmmmmm….. That smells good. What is it?" Embry asked he grabbed the basket and my hand.

"Chicken and biscuits. I made five batches so you boys would have a batch each and us girls can share one. I also made a couple pans of brownies and I had some left over cookies from my baking spree. Emily said she was bringing most of the food." I said, swinging his hand in between us. He nodded.

"Hey look! It's the love birds!" Paul called as Embry and I passed the last set of trees that obscured the path and stepped onto the sand of the beach.

"Oh look! It's the single guy!" I called back. This caused Sam and Jared to crack up.

"That's not nice!" Paul said putting his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Did I ever saw I was?" I asked looking up at Embry.

"Nope." Embry said with a grin as he popped the 'p'.

I left Embry with the guys to play football and took the basket over to Kim and Emily to help with the food.

"Hey Em, hey Kim." I said as I placed the basket down by our feet and sat down on the blanket.

"Hi Anna. How are you?" Emily asked with a bright smile. Even with the scars I think Emily is one of the prettiest people I know.

"Been better, but I'm okay." I said with a shrug as I started to help setting up the food.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Jake and Quil know of Embry's association with the pack. Jake and Bella tried getting answers by cornering me in the kitchen this morning as I was packing the food.

"Oh boy." Kim said with a shake of her head.

When the guys were finally hungry enough to quit their game, the girls and I filled our plates before releasing the hounds. The guys filled their plates like they were never going to eat again and joined us on the blankets. They devoured their meal and went back for seconds and thirds. By the time they were done there wasn't anything left. To quote the Grinch, 'not even enough for a little who mouse.'

I got up and helped the girl collect the garage and pack up the dishes. I felt Embry come up behind me and wrap his warm arms around my waist and pull me close to his chest.

"Anna, come for a walk with me?" Embry asked and I nodded, placing the garage bag in the bed of Sam's truck and turned back to Embry. He grabbed my hand and led me down the path to the tide pools. We sat down with our legs swinging over the edge.

"I know Sam and the guys told you a lot about us wolves but there is something that only a certain wolf can tell you." Embry said with a sigh. "You know the story of The Third Wife?" He asked.

I nodded my head and waited for him to continue.

"The Third Wife was special because of what she was to Taha Aki. Us wolves have this thing called imprinting." Embry paused and looked at me.

"Like what baby animals do on their mothers?" I asked.

"Kinda. Imprinting kinda points out what the wolf already knows to the man. It's a way of pointing out who the wolf's perfect match is." Embry paused to make sure I was absorbing all of this.

"Have you? Imprinted?" I asked. I could feel the tears starting to form. I was in love with him and he was going to end up with another girl?

"Yes Anna. On you." He said using his finger to lift my chin to make me look at him. I saw so much love in his eyes that he knew his words couldn't convey.

"You did?" I asked as a tear fell down my cheek.

"I did." Embry said wiping away the tear before kissing me.

I kissed him back as hard as I could. Trying to convey all the emotions I was feeling. The love, happiness, and excitement.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked as we pulled apart and I snuggled into his side as we stared at the lowering tide.

"It shows us that our love is true. That we're a perfect match. It makes us more connected. I can feel your emotions and I feel this intense need to make you happy." Embry said as he kissed my head.

"What happened this morning?" Embry asked.

"You felt me get pissed? Didn't ya?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"That and I saw you were agitated when you showed up." He replied with a shrug.

"You've been spotted. Quil and Jake know that you're hanging with the 'gang'." I said with quotation marks around gang.

"Shit!" Embry cursed.

"Jake told Bella and they tried getting answers by cornering me in the kitchen." I said.

Embry started to shake under me.

"Hey, hey, hey none of that. He didn't get anything and there's no damage done. To me at least." I said with a shrug.

"What did you do to them?" Embry asked as the shaking started to slow down.

"Rip them a new ass. I told them that you make decisions for good reasons and that they should respect them and that neither I nor them can choice who you hang out with." I said with a sure nod of my head.

Embry chuckled and pulled me tighter against him.

The rest of the day was spent having fun with the pack and watching the sun go down from first beach.

I wish everyday could be as simple as our time on the beach.


	19. Bikes

**Chapter Nineteen: Bikes**

I got home late Saturday night and went to bed after saying good night to Uncle Charlie, only to be woken up at eight by an excited Bella.

"Jake called. The bikes are done, we're gonna go riding. You have to get up and get ready. I'm leaving in an hour." Bella said before running out the door and into her room to get dressed. I pulled myself out of my nice warm bed and stretched till I heard pops from my back and felt the slight pain that came with it. I walked over to window to see what the weather was.

It was overcast but it didn't look like it would rain till later today. I walked to my closet and got out a lavender long sleeve shirt with a grey wolf head on the front and a grey zip up sweat shirt to go with my light wash jeans and black and white airwalk sneakers. I pulled my black hair that went to my shoulder blades into a French braid to keep it out of the way.

I walked down stairs and finished the pot of coffee Uncle Charlie had kept out and ate a blueberry pop tart. Bella came rushing down the stairs in a green shirt with her ugly orange jacket over it with dark wash skinny jeans and grey converse. She grabbed a strawberry pop tart and some juice out of the fridge. She hurried to eat and drink then proceeded to try and get me to hurry, so we could get to La Push faster.

"Come on Anna. We're bringing you along like you asked, you can at least speed it up." Bella said as she glared at me with her keys in hand and tapping her foot impatiently. I smirked and grabbed my phone as I finished my pop tart. I grabbed my keys and walked to my car while Bella ran to her truck.

"Anna. We're taking my truck to haul the bikes." Bella said looking at me like I was stupid.

"Okay. I can't fit in the truck with you _and_ Jake. Plus when you get hurt, my car's faster than that old pick up any day." I said with a 'duh' look.

Bella huffed before climbing into her truck and pulled out of the driveway. I followed her down to Jake's. She pulled around to the garage and proceeded to act nervous as Jake loaded the bike's, watching for Billy probably. He must likely already knew about them and was waiting for someone to confess.

Jake was defiantly getting close to phasing. Jake had buffed up and he was easily six foot four. He lifted the heavy bikes like they were nothing. I would have to update Sam later. After they had packed up, I followed them down an old dirt road toward the cliffs. When the cliffs came into view Bella slammed on the breaks and jumped out almost getting hit by the car in between us.

"Call 911!" Bella exclaimed as she looked toward the cliffs. I followed her line of sight to see the pack cliff diving. Jared and Paul were pushing Embry toward the edge. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's phone.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Put me on speaker." I demanded and Sam did as I told.

"Jared, Paul!" I yelled into the phone. Both guys stopped pushing Embry and turned to look at Sam. Jake stopped him explaining to Bella as both turned to look at me.

"You stop pushing him toward the edge or I swear to God I will be over there in less than minute and kick your ass!" I said into the phone in a deathly calm voice. I could see both guys take a step away from Embry. From this distance I could see the grin on Embry's face.

The phone went off speaker and Jared's voice came on the line.

"Come on Anna, we're just cliff diving. We were just giving him a little encouragement." Jared whined.

"If he jumps, he does it on his own like you and the guys." I said firmly. I saw Embry scanning the roads and when he spotted me he waved.

"Thanks babe!" I heard Embry yell.

After waving back to him he stepped up to the edge and jumped with a couple fancy flips.

"When he gets back up there, tell him 'show off' for me. Talk to later." I said hanging up the phone.

I turned back to the car to see Bella and Jake leaning on the side of the truck. Jake must have explained what the guys were doing since Bella had stopped freaking out.

"Since when does Embry cliff dive?" Bella asked with her nose in the air.

"Since he decided he wanted to." I said walking back to the car. Jake and Bella crawled into the truck and we finished the trip to the old abandoned road on the outskirts of La Push.

I pulled out my phone and started recording Jake teaching Bella how to kick start the bike and how to get it to move and stop. Jake turned and saw me recording.

"What are you doing Anna?" Jake asked looking curiously between me and the phone.

"When Bella gets hurt I have evidence it was self-induced harm." I said with a shrug and Jake gave a look that said 'really?".

"I'm not gonna get hurt." Said turning around on the seat.

"You get a helmet?" I asked Jake.

"No." He said looking sheepish.

"I don't need one; I'm not going to get hurt." Bella said defiantly from her spot on the seat. Jake kicked up the kick stand and told Bella to start the bike. As she lifted her foot the bike leaned and would have tipped over if Jake hadn't caught it.

Jake turned to me and then to Bella.

"Bella, maybe Anna's right and we should wait till you get a helmet." Jake said lightly, trying not to make her mad.

"I'll be fine, just start it for me." Bella said and Jake did as she said. The first time she stalled it trying to get the bike to move. The second time she got it moving then every couple seconds she would turn around to look behind her. She wasn't paying attention to the curve she was heading towards.

"Bella stop!" Jake yelled. Like she was in her truck she slammed on the foot brake she was told not to use and went flying into a rock on the side of the road. She hit it and didn't move. Jake jumped on the other bike and sped to her aid as I ran down the road. When I got to them Jake had Bella sitting up and she was bleeding from her head. It looked like it would stitches.

"I'm fine. Let's go again." Bella insisted.

"What are you? An adrenaline junkie? You just slammed head first into a rock and split open your head. You are not getting back on that bike. You are going to the hospital to see if that cut needs stitches." I said and started running to the car to pull it down to her.

"Jake pack up those damn bikes and drop them off at your house and take the truck to our house while I take Bella to the hospital. I'll give you a ride home when we get back." Jake nodded and took Bella's keys and ran to the truck after he helped her into the passenger's seat of the car.

As I drove Bella to the hospital I lectured her on how the idea of bikes was stupid and dangerous and how she should have known better than to expect anything short of getting hurt. She kept protesting with 'I'm fine. It's just a head wound. They bleed a lot.' I shook my head and kept driving she looked light headed and was breathing through her mouth to keep from passing out from the smell.

Funny how a chick that hung out with vampires would get sick at the sight and smell of blood. It was kind of ironic. I had to chuckle to myself at the thought.

It took two hours to get seen and Bella was right she didn't need stitches but she had a small concussion and would need to be woken up every few hours throughout the night for a couple days. They put a bandage on it and told her to take some Tylenol when she got home. When they asked what happened I showed the doctor the video of her flying off the bike. He cringed at the impact and started checking Bella's head more thoroughly.

Bella glared at me the whole time.

"Miss. Swan does your father know?" Dr. Grandy asked as he finished with the bandage.

"No and he's not going to." Bella said as she glared a little more forcefully at me.

"We'll see." I said with a shrug and the doc chuckled as he walked out. The drive home was silent when we got back to the house I took the keys for Bella's truck from Jake and put them in my pocket.

As I drove Jake home I lectured him about how stupid it was to go along with Bella's ideas and that if they ever went riding again, he was to get the proper gear and tell Billy where and what they were doing and if they didn't I would tell Billy and Uncle Charlie and there would no longer be motorcycles to use to try to kill themselves with. Jake just sat and nodded along with what I saying all the way back to his house.

After dropping Jake off, I went to Sam and Emily's to update Sam and hang out with the pack.

What happened to being a normal teenager? I miss normal, but then my life would be super boring and no fun.


	20. Movie Night

**Chapter Twenty: Movie Night**

Bella told Uncle Charlie that she had fallen on a hammer in Jake's garage and being the trusting man he is, he believed it. I can't believe she wouldn't just come out about it. It will cause her to get into more trouble when it does come out, because now she's lied about injuries and where she's been.

Tonight Bella was going out with a group of friends and Mike suggested that she invite me and she did grudgingly and Jake. I called Embry and he was going to meet us there. We were going to watch this new action movie that just came out, _Face Punch,_ it looked really gruesome, but to make sure Bella didn't do anything stupid, I was going and I thought Embry could be helpful with how close to phasing Jake was getting.

At six I heard an unfamiliar car pull into the driveway. I looked out the window to see the rabbit Jake had been building for two years parked outside with Jake climbing out of the driver's seat.

"You finally finished it. Met your goal." I said as I walked out the door onto the porch.

"Yeah. Took me two years but she purrs like a kitten." Jake said with a grin. I smiled as I remembered all the times the guys and I would spend in Jake's garage around this damn car.

"Times have really changed since we hung out in your garage." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah they have. It could go back to that, if you want it to?" Jake said like it was a suggestion.

"You saw how Bella and I are when we're near each other. You really want to confine us to a little garage with tools that could kill you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I guess you right." Jake said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe one day you guys and I can hang in the garage all day like we used to. But it will probably be a while." I said as I leaned against the rabbit and Jake followed suit.

"Is Embry coming tonight?" Jake asked crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Yes, he's going to meet us there and going to sit with me. He's not going to start trouble if you don't. Can tonight you guys just have a truce? No fighting, no questions, just a group of people going to the movies as friends?" I pleaded, doing my best to make an irresistible puppy dog pout. Jake nodded.

"I won't say anything. As long as he doesn't push liking Sam's cult or joining, we'll be fine." Jake said looking at his feet as he talked.

I nodded enthusiastically and gave Jake a big hug. Bella seemed to have noticed Jake was here and came running out gushing over the car and I went inside to get my purse. When I came back out Mike had arrived and was trying to get in Jake's face, though he was failing. Mike only came to Jake's shoulder and Bella was trying to stay in between them.

"Um…. Mike we're going to take Jake's car, he just finished rebuilding it." Bella said trying to act like she asking and not demanding that we were taking the rabbit. I bet if Mike said no and insisted on taking his suburban, she would throw a tantrum that would make a two year old jealous. But being the love sick puppy he is, Mike bended to her will and we were cramming into the rabbit.

I got stuck in the back with Mike and tried not to show how uncomfortable I was with this seating arrangement. The ride to Port Angeles was awkward; you could cut the tension with a knife. When we got there I saw Embry's old grey pick up and rushed to him.

When I got to him, he picked me up and spun me in a circle. I giggled as he sat me down and caught his lips in a deep kiss. We only separated when a strained cough came from behind us. I blushed as I saw that everybody was looking at us like we had two heads and Bella was hugging herself like she would fall apart if she didn't.

"Now that the PDA is out of the way, I'm Mike." Mike said as he extended his hand out to Embry to shake. Embry took his hand and they shook. Mike looked like he was squeezing with all his might. Embry seemed to notice this too and squeezed harder until Mike winced and let go.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Embry, Anna's boyfriend." Embry said with a smirk, letting of Mike's hand wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Well I'm going to go get the tickets." Bella said as she hurried away from the group.

"Aren't you guys a little young to get into the movie?" Mike asked looking between Jake and I.

"Yeah. That's why Bella's buying all our tickets." Jake said motioning between the three of us.

"How old are you?" Mike asked looking at Embry.

"Seventeen, you?" Embry answered and returned the question. Mike's eyes widened as he looked over Embry again.

"Eighteen." Mike mumbled before changing the subject. Bella came back looking upset.

"Jess bailed, Angela and Eric are sick and Ben staying to take care of Angela. It's just the five of us." Bella said as she rubbed the back of her arm where the scar from her birthday laid long healed.

"Well that's okay." I said with a shrug and grabbed Embry hand and started walking toward the theater instead of standing on the sidewalk out front like a bunch of idiots.

"Jake said he wouldn't make any accusations or ask any question today as long as you don't bring up the pack." I said as we stood in line for snacks.

"Fine by me. I can civil." Embry said with a nod and a shrug of his shoulders. We bought two large bags of popcorn, three boxes of sweetish fish, and two drinks.

"Your're gonna eat all that?" Mike asked waiting with us for Bella to get out of the bathroom and Jake to return from the snack line.

"No. One bag of popcorn and a box of fish is Anna's." Embry said like this was an obvious conclusion.

"Not everyone is used to seeing a guy inhale food and not get sick or weigh 300 pounds." I whispered and slapped him on the shoulder. He shrugged with a smirk as Bella and Jake came around the corner towards us.

We walked into the movie and sat behind Jake, Bella, and Mike because that she sure to be awkward. Two guys competing for Bella's attention and both trying to make moves at the same time. Embry and I spent less time watching the blood and gore on the screen and more time watching the awkward comedy happening in front of us. We only started to watch when Jake started to laugh at the fake blood and critique the movie's CGI. He had a point. Noticing the impossibility and falseness made the movie less scary and more comical. Embry and I started to laugh along with Jake.

About an hour into the movie Mike got up from his seat, covering his mouth as he rushed out. We all got up and followed behind.

"What a marshmallow." Jake chuckled as we exited the theater. Embry chuckled too.

"Remember the time when we watched _Night Mare on Elm Street _and Quil almost pissed himself?" Embry asked Jake slapping him on the back. Jake laughed.

"Yeah he still refuses to watch horror movies."Jake said with a wide grin. I thought the guys would start to get back on track to being friends till Bella interrupted. Embry and I walked farther down the hallway towards the lobby to wait for them and Mike. Soon Mike came out of the bathroom. He still looked green and Embry and I chuckled till Jake started to shake and lose his temper. We then intervened and got everyone out and to the car. I grabbed an empty popcorn container for Mike, I had to sit in the back with him I was not going to wear whatever was left in his stomach.

Embry kissed me good bye and helped me into the car before getting into his truck to follow us back. Mike didn't look good but he didn't get sick again. When we got to the house he rushed to his suburban. Bella was busy fussing over Jake. Jake was getting agitated and the fever was setting in. I gave him a hug before heading inside to call Sam and give him the heads up that Jake will be phasing tonight.

After making my phone call to Sam I walked back down stairs to get a drink and say good night to Uncle Charlie. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Bella sitting in the dining chair just staring at the phone.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked as I walked to the cupboard and grabbed a glass out.

"I told Jake to call me when he got home; it's been ten minutes he should be calling anytime." She said never taking her eyes off the damn phone. I nodded and finished getting my drink before heading upstairs and taking a dose of cold medicine as a preventative, to hopefully not get whatever Mike has.

I went to bed that night knowing Bella was not going to get a call from Jake and would slip backwards, back into the dark black hole of depression and that the pack would have a new member before the sun raised tomorrow morning.


	21. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter Twenty One: Welcome to the Family**

Sleeping last night was a chore. I laid in bed thinking of the hardship Jake would be going through. Yes, he would now have four other guys that he could learn from and ask question to and he will find his friendship with Embry again. But he will have to do the very thing that pissed him off when Embry phased. He'll have to stop talking to Quil and Bella.

That thought caused a whole new problem, Bella. Jake had been the one to finally bring a little light back into Bella. Now he will almost disappear the same way Edward did. I fear this is what will make her crack under the despair. That she will fall back into her depression and never emerge.

I slept fitfully during the little sleep I did get last night. Finally an acceptable time came that I could get up. Bella and Uncle Charlie were still sleeping. I began to cook. I cooked for a good two hours. At the end I had enough that I could feed a small army and decided that I would take it over to Emily's to help with breakfast for the guys.

I left enough for Bella and Uncle Charlie before packing the rest up to go and going upstairs to get dressed. I wore a light blue long sleeve tee under a grey short sleeved tee and a pair of light washed jeans that hugged my curves. I brushed my hair and French braided it, not bothering to pin back my bangs. I grabbed my black combat boots and put them on at the bottom of the staircase before grabbing my keys and the food and heading out to the car, leaving a note that I was headed to La Push.

The drizzly rain, cloudy sky and the soft slow song on the radio seemed to represent my mood perfectly. I began to sing along with Eric Church as he sang _Springsteen._

_To this day when I hear that song  
>I see you standin' there all night long<br>Discount shades, store bought tan  
>Flip flops and cut-off jeans<em>

_Somewhere between that setting sun  
>I'm on fire and born to run<br>You looked at me and I was done  
>And we're, we're just getting started<em>

_I was singin' to you, you were singin' to me  
>I was so alive, never been more free<br>Fired up my daddy's lighter and we sang, oh_

_Stayed there 'til they forced us out  
>And took the long way to your house<br>I can still hear the sound of you sayin' don't go_

_When I think about you, I think about seventeen  
>I think about my old jeep<br>I think about the stars in the sky  
>Funny how a melody sounds like a memory<br>Like the soundtrack to a July Saturday night, Springsteen_

_I bumped into you by happenstance  
>You probably wouldn't even know who I am<br>But if I whispered your name  
>I bet there'd still be a spark<em>

_Back when I was gasoline  
>And this old tattoo had brand new ink<br>And we didn't care what your mom would think  
>About your name on my arm<em>

_Baby is it spring or is it summer  
>The guitar sound or the beat of that drummer<br>You hear sometimes late at night  
>On your radio<em>

_Even though you're a million miles away  
>When you hear 'Born in the USA'<br>You relive those glory days  
>So long ago<em>

_When you think about me, do you think about seventeen  
>Do you think about my old jeep<br>Think about the stars in the sky  
>Funny how a melody sounds like a memory<br>Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night  
>Springsteen, Springsteen<em>

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory  
>Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night<br>Springsteen  
>Springsteen<br>Whoa Springsteen_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
>Whoa-oh-oh-oh<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

Just as the song ended I pulled into Sam and Emily's drive way. I got out and Embry came rushing out the door. He looked tired; he had probably been up all night helping with Jake.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and gave a kiss to my temple.

"My thoughts went haywire last night. I didn't sleep much and I was up early so I cooked and decided I would eat here and help Emily feed you and the brewed." I said with a smirk then gave him a quick peck on the lips as I pushed a couple container into his hands and grabbed the rest.

We walked into the kitchen and set the food on the counter. Emily turned around from the stove with a look of surprise.

"Trouble sleeping?" Emily asked with a knowing look as she started putting the food on serving plates. I shook my head and started setting the table.

"When I know Sam's out on patrol or out because someone just phased, I don't sleep very well either. I usually can't sleep until Sam comes back." Emily said with a sympathetic look over her shoulder as she set the food on the table. The oven beeped and she grabbed out a couple pans of muffins and set them down to cool before starting to clean up the mess.

Emily called the guys to the table and they all rushed in with Jake lagging slightly behind. He stopped when he saw me.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Jake asked as the guys stopped filling their plates to look between us.

"You guys didn't tell him? Did ya?" I asked looking at the guilty guys sitting at the table.

"Nope." Embry said getting up from the table to wrap his arms around me.

"Tell me what?" Jake asked looking confused and irritated.

"We thought it was best to hold off on explaining that till later on." Sam said from his spot at the table with Emily on his lap.

"What are you guys hiding now? It can't possibly get worse than it already is." Jake exclaimed starting to shake. Embry stepped in front of me and Sam got up and moved Emily away from Jake.

"Jacob. Outside." Sam ordered and followed him out nodding to Jared to follow. When Jared closed the door behind him it was silent. Paul and Embry seemed to be focusing on something. Probably trying to hear what was going on outside.

"What!?" We all heard Jake exclaimed followed by the sound of shredding clothes and a minute later a pain filled howl filled the air.

"Poor Jake. I knew he would take it the hardest." I whisper as I snuggled more into Embry's hug.

"Save some for your brother's but we should eat before it goes cold." Emily said as she sat back down at the table and began to dish out some food. The meal was spent in a solemn, bitter silence that nobody wanted to break. I helped Emily clean up after and then we went into the living at watched whatever sports game the boys had on. I cuddled up with Embry and thought about the effect this was going to have on Jake.

He grew up knowing he was going to be the chief of the tribe someday but adding this to his plate might be something that cracks him. Jake was always a cheery person, almost nothing could wipe the smile off his face or take the sparkle out of his eyes. But in Sam and Emily's kitchen, there was no smile, no sparkle to be seen. He looked like a shell a person, someone that had had all their dreams taken from them and put through a shredder in front of them.

All I could do was pray that Jake found his own imprint. A person to help carry the burden and put the smile back on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. Jake was never meant to be a broken person. I really hope he imprints soon and I pray that that someone wasn't Bella. I feared that if it was, she would only take him down with her. It would break him to see her never have more than platonic feelings for him and to still pine after her corpse that had left her behind to die.

_Welcome to the family Jacob, _I thought before drifting to sleep in Embry's arms.


	22. Taking Over Bella

**Chapter Twenty Two: Taking Over Bella**

It was a couple hours later that I woke up from my nap to see the guys walking in the door. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Embry, you have patrol." Sam said. Embry nodded kissing my temple before getting up and walking out the door. Jake plopped into the chair across the room and Sam went to the kitchen looking for Emily.

"How you doing?" I asked scooting down the couch closer to him.

He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to answer that. My life feels like its spinning out of control and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I have to drop Quil, the same way Embry was forced to drop us... and Bella." He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I promised her that I wouldn't be like Edward. That I wouldn't leave her. I can't believe she knew about vampires and still decided that she wanted to be with him. She was putting her life in danger every time she was around him. What could have possibly made that okay in her mind?" Jake asked getting frustrated.

I got up and gave him a tight hug until he calmed down.

"I was pissed at her when I found out what she had willing got herself into that as well. I was also pissed that she put Uncle Charlie and me in danger, too. I couldn't believe how many times she had blatantly lied to our faces and thought it was okay. But I have given up on trying to understand. You need to know that you will never be like Edward. He left and was literally gone. He left town like a coward and with no reason. You will still be here. She needs to learn how to walk on her own feet again, she leans on you too much, she's dragging you down with her." I took a deep breath.

"I know that once she realizes that you aren't going to be there like before, she's going to slip. But I'm going to grab her and I'm not letting her go back down. She is going to grow up and learn to face her problems head on. I don't care if I have to kick her self-pitying ass down the whole damn path but she isn't going to be like before. I'm sick of seeing her stuck in her self-pity and depression over a good for nothing dangerous corpse. And while I'm doing that you're going to learn the ins and outs of being a wolf, the pack and juggling it with normal life and **not** being guilty about Bella. I got it covered." I said looking him in eyes.

After I was done with my speech I could see a little weight lift off Jake and he gave me a smile. I smiled back and gave him another hug.

"I'm guessing Jared went to Kim's. That means that you and Sam get all the food we saved from breakfast. Come on you must be starving." I said and was seconded by Jake's growling stomach. I chuckled at the blush that lite up Jake's cheeks and lead him to the table. He sat down and I went into the kitchen

Sam had Emily pushed up against the counter while they were making out like love struck teenagers that hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"Either get a room or break it up. My stomach can't handle watching people and their love sick displays of affection." I said grabbing the saved food out of the fridge to warm up. Sam pulled away from Emily.

"But it's my house, I can do whatever I want. You can't tell me what to do." He playfully glared at me. I smirked.

"Apparently so, you stopped." I pointed out and put the food in the microwave. Emily giggled behind me and push Sam away and helped me get the plates. Sam pouted sulked into the dining room with Jake. It was funny to see a buff 6'5" werewolf pouted after being picked on by a tiny 5'4" human girl.

"Can't even kiss my own fiancé, in my own house without someone butting in and breaking it up." I heard him grumble from the other room.

"That's right lover boy. That's what the night and closed doors are for." I said back and Emily giggled and I heard Jake chuckle.

Once the boys had eaten, I helped clean up and went home. I walked in the door to hear retching from the bathroom upstairs. Seems Bella got whatever Mike had last night. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and went upstairs. I walked into the bathroom to see Bella hugging the toilet as she threw up the contents of her stomach. I replaced the glass of water already there and pulled the cold medicine out of the cabinet. It looked like she had been in here all day. When she flushed the toilet I handed her the pills and water and got her a cold washcloth to put on her forehead.

"You need anything else?" I asked.

"No." She croaked and I grabbed some cold medicine before heading back down stairs. I got myself a glass of water and took the meds. I really didn't want to be sick. It just wasn't on my list of priorities.

At four I got to work on making chicken noodle soup. It would be light on Bella's stomach but would have enough substance for Uncle Charlie and me. I poured out three bowls and two packs of crackers and baked some biscuits. I took one bowl and half a pack of crackers and put it on Bella's nightstand.

I helped Bella into her bedroom since she hadn't vomited in a while. When Uncle Charlie got home he was relieved to see me home and to hear that I already had taken care of Bella.

We ate in silence and when we were done I washed the dishes as he went into the living room to watch the basketball game that was on tonight. With the dishes done I headed up stairs to do this weekend's worth of homework so that it was ready for Monday. We had to read a couple chapters of a book for English and my trig teacher had given us a packet to complete.

I was done by eight and decided to call Embry and give him the update that Bella wouldn't be looking for Jake till at least tomorrow afternoon and see how his patrol went.

The phone rang three times before he picked it up.

"Hey Anna!" He answered.

"Hey yourself, how was patrol?" I asked.

"We got a scent today, we chased him towards Canada before he looped around and jumped in the ocean." Embry said sounding upset to have not gotten the bloodsucker.

"Do you think that he'll be back?" I asked cautiously.

"I hope not, but if he's dumb enough to, we'll be ready for him and we'll get him next time." Embry said determined.

"Okay, well Bella shouldn't be a problem just yet." I said to change the subject. I was uncomfortable talking about leeches.

"Why is that, pray tell. You didn't lock her in her room with a week's worth of food and water no way out did ya?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No, she got whatever Mike had at the movies last night. And Uncle Charlie wouldn't allow that." I replied with a chuckle of my own.

"That sucks but that's one less thing to worry about for right now. What did you say to Jake today? Since your talk he's started taking to the wolf stuff a lot easier." Embry questioned.

"I told him not to worry about Bella and his promise. That I would take care of her and that in return for my hard work he had to spend his time learning and getting used to the wolf and how it affected his life. I think not having to worry about Bella eased him mind a little so he wasn't fighting the wolf anymore.

I'm taking chicken noodle soup over there tomorrow to keep up the act of Jake being sick. Postpone Bella a little more. And it gives me an excuse to come down for a little while and out of this house. Once she's healthy again this house is going to need a scrub from top to bottom." I said.

"Sounds good. I'm going to head to bed. See you tomorrow. Love ya." Embry said and I smiled into the phone.

"Love you too." I said before hanging up the phone. I went into Bella's room and gathered the half empty bowl and left over crackers and took them down stairs. Threw out the crackers, poured the soup down the drain and cleaned the bowl. I wished Uncle Charlie good night before heading upstairs and doing my nightly routine.

As I lay in bed waiting for the exhaustion to catch up with me. When Bella realized that Jake was avoiding her, a huge shit storm was going to hit and I hope we all come out alright and not with irreversible damage done.

Let it be quick like ripping off a damn band aid.


	23. Stress

**Chapter Twenty Three: Stress**

It was only another day before Bella started calling the Blacks to try and talk to Jake. Billy had told her that Jake had mono, so she couldn't visit him. I almost spit my drink when she told me that. Really Billy, mono, the kissing disease? He should have told her he had a bad case of the flu, not mono.

It only took her two hours to fire up her damn dinosaur of a computer and Google mono, and figure out that it was a lie. I'm gonna have to have a talk with Billy the next time I see him. It only took another day before Bella snuck down there after school, when I couldn't stop her, to go down to La Push looking for answers from Jake, while I had my shift at the music store

She caught him leaving the house to go on patrol. She came home looking for me and didn't find me, so she waited till I got home and ambushed me in the driveway.

"What did Sam and his gang of mindless flunkies do to Jake?" She yelled.

"Nothing, I'm sure. And even if they did, I was at work. How the hell I supposed to know?" I asked getting pissed.

"You're the one that hangs out with them you should know what they do to good people that don't want to be part of their gang." She exclaimed like it was obvious.

"For the last frickin' time Bella, they are** not **a gang! If they were an actual gang, don't you think the cops would have stopped them a long time ago? Gangs don't start in little towns Bella. Gangs are in Port Angeles and Seattle not Forks and La Push. Do you think Jake; the chief's son would join a god damn gang? Do you know Jake that little? You're just upset that there's no one giving you one hundred percent of their attention you damn attention whore! There are things that people don't have to tell you. They can have a private life! Keep your god damn attention seeking nose the hell out of people's business! We may live in a small town but you have to know everything about everybody!" I yelled and think I caught people looking out their windows. Uncle Charlie came running out of the house.

"Hey, hey, hey girls calm down. Let's get inside." He rushed us inside scanning the neighborhood.

"Now what's the problem?" He asked as he closed the front door.

"Bella's sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. She thinks Jake has joined a gang." I scoffed.

"He was scared of them; it doesn't make sense that he would join them." She exclaimed.

"Does it have too? Do you think Billy would willing let his boy join some damn gang? No, he wouldn't. If there was something going on Billy would make sure that things got straightened out and keep Jake away from it. Sam and the guys are great people. Sam has taken them all under his wing and helping them with stuff and Emily is like a mother and Kim a big sister." I said strongly to both Bella and Uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie nodded along with what I was saying.

"Bella, I think she's right. Wait until Jake comes to you or Billy comes to me. It's not our place to intervene and I don't have jurisdiction on the res anyway. The Council of Elders are the only ones that can intervene and punish people on the res." Uncle Charlie said trying to get her to understand. She huffed and stomped her way upstairs.

"I'm going to La Push." I said walking back out the door and drove to Sam and Emily's house. I walked into the house and all the guys, Kim and Emily were in the living room with the basketball game on and the girls curled up with their men.

"Hey Anna! What's up!" Emily asked and everyone looked up.

"So Jake? Bella came to see you today?" I asked and he looked at me funny.

"Yeah. How'd you know, you and Bella don't talk?" Jake asked.

"Oh, we don't talk, we fight." I said.

"I was greet when I came home with 'what did Sam and his gang of mindless flunkies do to Jake?'" I quoted. The guys all let out a low growl at the insult.

"Yeah kinds pissed me off and I let the word vomit fly." I said and made my way to Embry and sat on his lap.

"I even had the neighbors looking at their windows waiting for the fists to fly." I said as Embry's arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Sam asked seeming cautious.

"That she should know Jake enough to know that he wouldn't join a gang that Billy wouldn't let Jake join a gang that he would have stopped a gang long ago, told her that she was just pissed because wasn't giving her his attention, and called her an attention whore." I said with a dead serious face. Paul chuckled and leaned over to give me a high five. I felt Embry chuckling under me and smirked.

"I love your spunk." Paul continued to chuckle and focused back on the game.

"You said you weren't going to let Bella back into her depression?" Jake asked looking worried.

"I believe in tough love, Jake. That's the way grandma raised me and Uncle Charlie's not going to use tough love on her because he's afraid she'll leave. He tried tender loving care the first time and the depression lasted way to long. When tough love was finally used it snapped her out of it." I said with a shrug.

"I think she's too used to getting whatever she wants, that she needs a good kick in the ass and slap upside the head to knock her pain in the ass attitude out of her. I'm sick of the glaring and snotty attitude. Edward freakin' spoiled her." I grumbled and everybody looked at me highly amused as I ranted about my dislike for my cousin and her attitude.

"You get right on that and make sure to catch it on camera. Chick fights are fun watch and to give a running commentary to." Paul laughed from his spot in the chair.

"I'll get right on that. Though it wouldn't be much of a fight. She can't throw a punch and with her balance problems she'll be on her ass within a minute." I said.

"Well it's impossible to get along with everybody. You're bound to not like someone or have someone dislike you. But it's alright as long as you make it work for the important people in your life." Emily said in a motherly voice.

"Yes, mom." I said and folded my hands trying to look as innocent as possible. The guys chuckled at the display while Emily and Kim just shook their small smiles.

After cooling off a little, Embry and I went for a walk through the woods. It was so peaceful and serene. The sun was starting to go down and the birds were chirping. The sun's orangish rays were lighting the crisp green spring leaves making them seem to glow.

Walking with Embry swinging our hands between us. It was hard to stay mad when everything seems to be at peace around you. We walked to the beach. We stepped out of our shoes and walked along the cold shoreline, watching the orange and pink streaked sky met the dark grey water and reflect into a beautiful scene that if I had any artist ability I would die to paint.

About half down the beach, Embry and I sat with the water lapping half up our calves, snuggled together watching the sun set. As the last of the sun's rays struggled to peek over the horizon, Embry used his finger to titled my head and softly and sweetly met my lips with his. We sat there sweetly kissing for while then it became more heated and we had to pull away for air.

"I love you Anna Swan." Embry whispered setting his forehead against mine and staring into my eyes with his dark brown eyes full of love and desire.

"I love you too." I whispered before setting my head on his chest and turning back to the moonlit water.

"We should get you back so you can head home before Charlie sends a search party after you." Embry said as he pulled me up with him.

We took the woods back to Sam and Emily's swinging our entwined hands the whole way. When we got back to Sam and Emily's he opened the car door for me and captured my lips in one more kiss before I got in and drove away.

That was a perfect end to a stressful day. I wish every night could end like that.


	24. Hiking

**Chapter Twenty Four: Hiking**

Bella wasn't taking Jake's avoidance well. I started taking her to Port Angeles for book stores, music stores, anything just to get her out of Forks so she was away from the phone and her truck. I was keeping her occupied and away from Jake.

Uncle Charlie was worried because of Bella starting to slip and the fact that hikers had started to disappear. People were saying that they had seen giant bears, so the police were hunting the bears that I knew were the pack and that they were harmless to humans.

Today I was taking her shopping in Seattle. I came down dressed and when I got to the bottom of the stairs Bella was ready and waiting.

"Anna instead of going to Seattle, can we going hiking? I went to this place before, it's really beautiful and I would like to see it again." Bella asked.

I contemplated this. Shopping or hiking?

"Are you sure you want to go hiking? Didn't Uncle Charlie warn you about the bear that's been running around killing hikers?" I asked trying to test her sanity.

"Yes I'm sure." Bella said with determination.

I nodded and put on my sneakers before grabbing my keys and heading to the car. I wasn't going to let her go alone and this got me out of my stupid plans of going shopping. She gave me directions to a trailhead on the outskirts of Forks. I got out and started for the trailhead.

"Anna, it's this way." Bella said and I turned around to see her pointing into the tree line.

"Bella, there's no trail that way. Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked her.

"Yes Anna it's this way." She said and started walking into the depths of the trees.

We walked for a while. If this place was as pretty as the walk, then it was sure to be breathtaking. Bella stumbled every couple yards, making the hike slow going. It seemed that we were walking aimlessly through the woods.

Finally after about two hours of walking there was a break in the trees. You could see the sun was shining brightly. Bella's pace picked up and she damn near ran through the trees into the opening.

I followed behind; I stepped through the trees and was shocked with what I saw. The grass had yet to grow back from the cold making the whole meadow a gross looking brown; if it was green with the flowers that probably grew, it would be gorgeous.

Bella dropped to her knees, clutching her chest like she was physically hurting. It took her a couple minutes to pull herself together and to get up off her knees and back onto her feet. She looked up and over my shoulder and gasped. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw the freak that had caused my grandmother's heart attack.

I spun around to face him. Then it clicked, the red eyes, he was a human drinker. My grandmother knew, she knew about the supernatural world and being faced with a vampire had been too much for her heart to take.

"Laurent!" She cried in surprised delight. I turned my head to my crazy ass cousin. She knew this guy? Of course she did, of course she would know more vampires than just the Cullens.

_Laurent's_ beady blood red eyes flashed to Bella.

"Bella?" The creep bag asked looking surprised.

"You remember." Bella said and then smiled. What the hell is wrong with her? I started to move backwards toward the trees we had come from.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He grinned and started to walk towards us.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska." Her saying this caused him to stop and cock his head to the side.

"You're right. I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect… When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on." He said taking another step towards Bella. She just stood there frozen in place, like he was harmless.

"Oh." She said biting her lip. Pain flashed in her eyes and Laurent watched her curiously.

"They did move on." She finally managed to squeak out.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" He looked like he was trying to seem innocent.

Humans as pet, seriously that's just sick. I took another step back. Laurent's eyes flashed to me.

"Something like that." She gave a weak smile. What the hell?

"Hmm," he said seeming thoughtful. Bella seemed to realize something and took a step away from the red eyed freak.

"Do they visit often?" Laurent asked leaning towards Bella. It took a second but she jumped a little.

"Now and then." She lied. Why would she lie? She can't lie worth a shit.

"You know how they get distracted…" She babbled like it was nothing. What the hell is she talking about?

"The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…" Laurent said seeming suspicious. Bella flinched again. What the hell is going on with her?

"I'll mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry that he missed your visit." She lied through her teeth.

"But I probably shouldn't mention it to… Edward, I suppose—" She barely managed to get his name out. The look of pain on her face blew her bluff.

"—he has such a temper… well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand like it was nothing. She sounded hysterical. Who the hell is James? What happened that would make it a touchy subject?

"Is he really?" Laurent asked skeptically.

"Mm-hmm." Even in that short noise she sounded panicked. Must be setting in that she is standing in the middle of nowhere with a human drinking vampire and no escape. I started praying in my head that the pack would hurry up and find us.

Laurent took a casual step to the side and scanned the meadow. The step brought him closer to Bella and I took another step back and a tree branch pressed against my back.

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya." Her voice was too high, it sounded like nails on a chalk board.

He paused. "I like Tanya very much," he mused. "And her sister Irina even more… I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoyed the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult… I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long." He got this freaky smile on his face.

"Sometimes I cheat." Son of a bitch! This psycho fell off the vamp wagon and he's going to kill us. Bella started to back up and Laurent's eyes flashed to watch the movement.

"Oh." She squeaked. "Jasper has problems with that, too." She said and flinched again. It was like someone was whispering in her ear and was startling her. Jasper has a damn problem with his control? I had gym with that freaky ass corpse.

"Really? Laurent asked seeming interested. "Is that why they left?"

"No, Jasper is more carful at home." She said defending him. Oh, good to know that since I live in the right place, I get a free pass in becoming a vampire buffet.

"Yes, I am too." Laurent agreed nodding his head. _Maybe they could create a support group._ I thought sarcastically.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" She asked breathless. Now who the hell is Victoria?

"Yes, I'm actually here as a favor to her." He looked irritated. "She won't be happy about this." He said seeming disappointed.

"About what?" Bella asked seeming eager.

"About me killing you." He said in what sounded like a damn purring cat. Bella and I both staggered back. Laurent flashed to my side, grabbing my arm and pulled me back next to Bella.

"Let go of me you sick bastard! Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled against him.

"I remember you. How's your grandmother?" He asked with a sick smile.

"Dead because you! You sick freak let me go! Let me go!" I screamed as tears started to fall down my cheeks as I struggled harder.

"You see Bella… Victoria is sort off put out with you." He chuckled.

"She'll be mad that I didn't save killing you for her." He said, like this was confusing.

"Me?" She squeaked.

He shook his head and chuckled. "It seems a little backwards to me, too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him. She thought it more appropriate than killing Edward. A mate for a mate. She told me to get a lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed, you obviously don't mean that much to them if they just left you here, unprotected." Laurent said circling us like cattle.

"I suppose she'll be angry, all the same." He frowned.

"Then why not wait for her?" Bella choked out.

He grinned, "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to _this _place on Victoria's mission—I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you two do smell…simply mouthwatering." He said taking a deep inhale of Bella's neck.

He looked at Bella as if he approved, that his comment was meant as a compliment. Bella flinched again. Great she's gonna crack now and it's going to get us killed.

"He'll know it was you." Bella tried to threaten him. "You won't get away with this."

"And why not?" He asked, his smile widening. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your bodies—you'll simply go missing, like many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal, let me assure you, Bella. Just thirst." Laurent said and started to lean in when Bella flinched.

"Please. "She begged.

Laurent shook his head. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

"Am I?" She whispered trying to take another step back.

Laurent followed. "Yes." He assured. "I'll make it quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she planned for you, Bella…" He shook his head, almost in disgust.

"I swear you'd be thanking me for this." I stared at him in horror as leaned more towards Bella's throat. He opened his mouth to bite. I closed my eyes to save myself from seeing him drain her and to not see him coming for me.

"I don't believe it." Laurent whispered and I opened my eyes to see Sam slinking out of the trees with Paul to his left, Jared to his right, with Jake flanking Jared and Embry flanking Paul. Laurent started to slowly back up to the trees. Bella looked confused that Laurent was afraid of the wolves. Bella jumped back and gasped as Jake stepped out of the trees and his fur brushed against her arm.

Jake turned to make sure she was alright. They made eye contact and I was relieved that he didn't react like he had imprinted. Thank God.

With a growl from Sam, Jake snapped back to attention. As a branch brushed Laurent's marble skin he spun and ran away. Sam let out a growl and the wolves ran across the field after him. The second they were gone I grabbed Bella's arm and ran back the way we came into the trees. We had to make it back to the car and get home.

I dragged Bella for what seemed to be forever before we finally came to the road that we had left the car on. We had come out almost a half mile away from the car.

I didn't stop running until Bella and I were in the car and I cranked the engine and gunned the car back down the road all the way to Uncle Charlie's. Bella ran ahead of me into the house and started rambling about the wolves. Harry Clearwater looked panicked. I shook my head at some of the things that Bella said and when she was done Uncle Charlie started to the phone to report in to the station.

Harry and I were left in the kitchen.

"She said she wanted go on a hike to a place she had gone before and I decided that we would get it out of the way so she wouldn't sneak off and do it by herself and end up hurt or dead. A vampire that apparently knew her happened upon us and the pack chased him off and I ran us all the way back here." I said and took a deep breath.

Harry nodded and grabbed me in a hug. He had been like an Uncle to me while Uncle Charlie had been my father figure. My family was all sorts of screwed up but I loved them all anyway.

"Go listen to Bella's story and make sure yours matches hers." Harry said turning me towards the living room and lightly pushing me towards Bella and Uncle Charlie in the living room.

When we were all done I went upstairs and took a quick shower before getting dressed again and grabbing my car keys and driving down to La Push.

When I made it to Sam and Emily's everyone came outside and hugged me tightly. When I made it to Embry's arm I finally broke down and cried.

"I was so scared. I thought I was never going to see you again." I sobbed into his chest and he hugged me tighter and kissed my hair before carrying me into the house.

"What were you doing out in the woods. You knew about the missing hikers?" Sam asked gently.

"Bella asked to go see this place she knew. I didn't know it would be miles into the woods. I didn't know she would be able to hike that far. Than that sick red eyed freak showed up out of nowhere. It was the same guy I saw the day my grandmother died. She must have known what he was and it caused her heart attack. He told me he remembered me and asked me how she was." I continued to sob. Emily was petting my hair as Embry whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

I started to calm down in Embry's arms.

"Did you get him?" I asked looking at Sam. He nodded his head with a small smile.

"Good the bastard deserve to rot in hell for what all that he's done." I said hugging Embry tighter.

"Did he say anything about why he's been around?" Jared asked lightly, trying to avoid another crying session.

"He said he was here as a favor to some Victoria chick. Said Edward killed her mate that she wants Bella dead. Something about a mate for a mate. That she has something extremely gruesome planned for Bella's death." I said with a shudder. Embry kissed my hair again and rubbed my back.

"Are you hungry? I have some food left in the fridge." I nodded and Emily led me out of the living room.

"This is just a way to get us girls out of the room so they can talk about what happened and what they are going to do about it, right?" I asked. She gave a sympathetic smile and gave a small nodded as the food warmed in the microwave. She sat with me as I ate and offered for me to spend the night. I told her that would have to call Uncle Charlie. She gave me the phone and excused herself to get ready for bed.

I dialed the number and waited for Uncle Charlie to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Uncle Charlie answered and he sounded so tired.

"Uncle Charlie, its Anna. I'm going to stay at Emily's house tonight." I said.

"Sure kiddo. You sure you don't want to come home?" He asked gently.

"Yeah. Its farther away from the trail and I feel safer here." I whispered into the phone.

"Okay, you come home when you feel ready. I'm going fishing with Billy tomorrow so I won't be home till late. Feel free to stay there tomorrow too." He said.

I thanked him and hung up the phone. Paul walked into the room.

"Anna can I talk to you?" He asked and nodded toward the back door.

I followed him out. We sat on the back step and it was silent for a couple minutes.

"I had a sister, she was four years younger than me and I adored her. My dad used to beat my mom and me and when he tried to beat her, one of us would intervene and take the beating. One night he forced us all into the car and was driving to Seattle. I don't even remember what the excuse was to get us to go to Seattle with him. Turns out he was drunk and took a turn too wide and a semi crashed into the driver's side. The impact left my mom and I with injuries, but it killed my father and my sister." Paul said and I think I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"I healed up, all I have is this scar on my forehead." He said pointing to a faint line along his hairline that I had noticed before but never questioned.

"Mom got brain damage and the effects lasted for years, she just died two years ago and then Jared's parent's took me in till the end of high school and got my own place… I brought this up because you remind me of my sister, Sandra. I called her Sunny. Because she was bright and cheery like you image the sun. You both didn't let the evils around you bring you down, are spunky, and cared about others. So seeing you today so close to that leech and death. I flashed back to the night Sunny died." Paul finished in a whisper. I sniffled and Paul jumped.

"I'm so sorry. Embry's gonna kill me, I made you cry." He started to panicked. I quickly grabbed him in a bear hug and didn't let go when he tensed. Eventually he slowly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry. I never liked to talk about the night that my parents died and most people don't know or remember that I had a brother. He was a couple years older than me and I looked up to him a little more than I should have. But I see little things in you, Jared, and Sam that remind me of Adian. I see you guys like the brother I lost. So when you guys are out hunting leeches I always worry and it feels like I could lose Adian all over again if any of you died." I said with another little sniffle at the end. Paul hugged me a little tighter. I pulled away and wiped the tears.

"Let's go back inside, big brother." I smiled and Paul gave a small smile in return.

'Alright little sister." Paul replied opening the door. When we walked back inside Embry and Sam were at the dining room table talking. I walked to Embry while Paul said good night.

"Emily said she got the guest room ready. It's down the hall past the stair case on the right." He said and stood. He took a step towards me and scooped me into a hug.

"It's not just Paul that sees you as a sister, we all do and we're all proud that we can call you a sister." He said before letting go and walking up the stairs. I grabbed Embry's hand and we walked to the guest room. At the end of the bed was a pair of pajamas and a set of clothes for tomorrow with a note that said goodnight and that I could keep the clothes.

I picked up the PJ's and changed in the bathroom before walking back into the guest room and laying down with Embry. He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close.

"I love you." I said as I snuggled more into his chest.

"Love you too." He said and kissed my hair as I slipped into deep sleep.


	25. Drama

**Chapter Twenty Five: Drama**

I slept well, cuddled in Embry's arms. It seemed like all the danger in the world just melted away, I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me. I woke up before Embry and I didn't want to wake him so I stayed still and just traced his features with my eyes while he slept. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Like there was nothing wrong. That everything was right in the world, that there was no werewolves that would have to patrol today or vampires that want to kill your cousin and have to be torn apart by said werewolves.

I knew when Embry woke up. His strong jaw tense and his body went ridged. His arms tightened even more around me as if he was scanning me danger. Finally his eyes opened to reveal his deep dark brown eyes.

"Morning beautiful." Embry said as he leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I returned it with full vigor.

"Morning handsome." I sighed as we pulled away. I snuggled into his chest again. I wish I could wake up like this every day. Maybe someday…

My thoughts were interrupted by Embry's stomach informing us that it was hungry. I laughed and got up out of the bed. Embry protested trying to make himself one with the bed. I grabbed his arm and playfully tried to lift him and giggled while I did it.

"Alright then. You don't get Emily's cooking for breakfast, it's all for me." I said and hurried out of the room before Bry could get a hold on me. I rushed down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Emily asked from the stove with Sam standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle. He looked up and gave a small smile before going back to supervising the food making.

"Yeah, I slept alright. Can I help with anything?" I asked taking another step into the kitchen.

"You can scramble the eggs and set the table?" Emily suggested with a question.

"Sure." I said and then got to work. Embry stood in the doorway and watched me work.

"If you're looking for something to do Embry, there's firewood out back you could cut." Emily said from her spot at the stove. She didn't even look up from what she was doing. Sam, Embry and I looked at her confused to how she knew that Embry was even in the room.

"Just because you're the supernatural things doesn't mean that I can't have good hearing too." Emily grumbled and Sam smirked. He made a motion for Embry to follow him and they made their way out the back door to cut firewood like Emily had suggested.

"Anna, your phones been going off this morning." Emily said as she set the giant plate of pancakes on the counter and I set the bowl of scrambled eggs next to it.

"Oh, I forgot to turn it off last night. Sorry Emily." I apologized and grabbed my phone from my jacket.

"It's all right, just wanted to let you know that somebody's looking for you." She said with a shrug and went back to work on breakfast. I looked down at the screen of my phone to see three missed messages from Leah.

_**Dad told me about yesterday. Call me. I want to know you're alright.**_ The first message read.

_**Anna, I know you're usually up by now. Call me.**_ The second one read.

_**You have a half an hour to call me or I'm coming over there and kicking your ass after I make sure you're alright.**_ I rolled my eyes at the last one and quickly called her. The message had been sent fifteen minutes ago, but leave it to Leah to jump the gun. Patience was not her virtue.

"Anna Swan! What the hell happened? What were you doing in the woods?! Are you hurt? I could kill you for the stress you're putting in my life!" Leah rambled not giving me a chance to talk.

"LEAH!" I yelled into the phone and waited for her to quit talking.

"This really isn't something to talk about over the phone. I will tell you though that I'm not hurt and that its your fault I'm your friend and that it puts stress in your life." I said and laughed at the last part.

"Well I guess you're right. You come over as soon as you can." She said and hung up. I shook my head, she was ridiculous.

The pack started to arrive and each hugged me on their way to the table. But Jake never showed up. Emily called in Sam and Embry before setting the food on the table.

"I'm going over to Leah's. Harry told her about yesterday." I said to Embry, he nodded.

"We're heading over to Jake's after, we can drop you off." Paul said before stuffing his mouth with food.

"Only if I get a piggy back ride." I said with a smirk. Most of the table was quick to fill their mouths to keep from laughing. Paul put his fork down and looked up from his plate to me.

"Really?" He asked trying not smile at my childish request.

"Yes, to not take the car and go with you guys, I want a piggy back ride. What? Can't pick up a teenage girl that barely weighs a hundred pounds?" I challenged.

"Oh it's on little sister." Paul said and got up from seat. He grabbed me out of my chair and threw me over his shoulder before he started to spin in a circle. I giggle as we spun and no one could hold back anymore. The room erupted in laughs and giggles.

"I'm getting dizzy." I said and Embry was quick to take me from Paul and set me back in my chair. I giggled and waited for the dizziness to go away.

"So do I get my piggy back ride, big brother?" I asked putting a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Sure princess." He said before putting his attention back to his food. I smiled victorious and everyone chuckled and looked at me amused.

After breakfast I helped Emily clean up and got dressed. I grabbed my phone and put my shoes on. Sam and Jared had decided to join our little party to Jake's.

"Let's go." I said and walked up to Paul. He leaned down so I could jump up on his back. The guys all gave me a funny look, like they didn't expect me to actually do it. They all smirked and shook their heads when I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his stomach and grabbed his shoulders to keep myself steady.

"Giddy up wolfie." I said and made the clicking sound that jockeys made to their horses. Paul growled and made a movement that made me have to hold on tighter so I didn't fall. I giggled as the guys laughed at our display. We took the path through the woods towards Jake's.

"It's a good thing you guys aren't afraid of heights. You wouldn't be able to stand up fully." I said as I looked down over Paul shoulder at the ground. Sam and Jared shook their heads with smirks while Paul and Bry just chuckled.

Suddenly a call went up, Sam and Jared rushed off the path and into the trees to phase and find out what was going on. They came back out a couple minutes later.

"Jake called a meeting on the back road." Sam said and we turned around and headed to the back road by the cliffs where Jake had taught Bella how to ride the motorcycle. It took about five minutes to get there.

"We'll take you to Leah's after we see what Jake wants." Embry said as he ran next to Paul. It was a bumpy ride. Just before the trees ended Embry pulled me off Paul's back and set me on the ground next to him. He took my hand and we all walked out of the trees.

Bella's monstrosity of a truck sat parked behind a shaking Jacob and Bella cowered into his side scanning the forest. We all looked at Jacob confused then all the guys and I became furious. What the hell did he do? Why is she here?

"What have you done, Jacob?" Sam demanded. Paul had started to shake and I became glad that I wasn't on his back anymore, I would be sure to vomit from the force of the shaking. Embry moved me to his other side, away from Paul.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air.

"What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything—than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?" Paul exploded, shaking even harder now.

"She can help." Jake said trying to stay calm.

"Help! Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just_ dying _to help us out!" Paul exclaimed full of sarcasm.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jake shouted. A shudder rippled down Paul's spine as he fought for control with his phase.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded. Paul shook his head trying to concentrate.

"Jeez, Paul. Get a grip." Jared muttered. Big mistake.

Paul twisted his head towards Jared and glared with his lip curled. Jake took a step out in front of Bella. Dumb move Jake, you just pushed the last button.

"Right, protect _her_!" Paul roared in outrage. Paul shuddered again followed by a convulsion. A growl came from between his teeth as the last of his control was slipping away.

"Paul!" Jake and Sam shouted. Paul fell forward as the shaking seemed to turn to vibrating and the sound of his clothes ripping was the only precursor to when he exploded into a pissed off silver wolf. His muzzle wrinkled as he pulled his lips back from his sharp teeth and growled again, taking a step forward. This caused Jake to run out and jump, phasing in midair.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed. Jacob met Paul head on and the battle ensued.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed again and stumbled forward. What is she mentally challenged? You don't move towards danger, you move away from it, dumbass bitch.

"Stay where you are, Bella." Sam order, but he was kind of hard to hear over Jake and Paul's fighting. Jake and Paul went back and forth with snapping and growling at each other and pushing and head butting. Finally Jake kept ramming Paul in the shoulder till he got him into the trees.

"Take her back to Emily's!" Sam order to Jared and Embry as he kicked off his shoes and when he made it to the trees, his shorts came flying out. Embry started laughing at the look on Bella's face and I soon followed. She had no idea what she just got herself into.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." Bry snickered.

"I do. Every single day." Jared grumbled.

"Aw, Paul doesn't lose his temper _every_ day. Maybe two out of three." I joked as I grabbed Sam's shoes and shorts.

"Totally shredded." Jared said and I turned to see one of Jake's sneakers, or what used to be, in Jared's hand.

"Billy said this was the last pair he could afford—guess Jacob's going barefoot now." Jared chuckled.

"This one survived." Embry cried looking victorious.

"Jake can hop." He added with a laugh. I shook my head. These silly boys. Embry turned and saw Bella, she was pale and looked like she was slowly turning green.

"Hey, you're not going to faint or puke or anything?" Bry demanded.

"I don't _think_ so." She gasped.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you sit down." I suggested.

"Okay." She said as she sat on the ground and put her head in between her knees.

"Jake should have warned us." Embry complained.

"He shouldn't have brought his girlfriend into this. What did he expect?" Jared muttered.

"Well, the wolf's out of the bag now." Embry sighed.

"Way to go Jake." I muttered. Bella raised her head and glared at us like we were children of the devil.

"Aren't you worried about them at all?" She demanded.

"Worried? Why?" Bry asked surprised.

"They could hurt each other!" She cried. We all laughed.

"I _hope_ Paul gets a mouthful of him. Teach him a lesson." Jared said with a grin. Bella seemed to get paler.

"Yeah, right!" Embry disagreed. "Did you _see_ Jake? Even Sam couldn't have phased on the fly like that. He saw Paul losing it, and it took him, what, half a second to attack? The boy's got a gift." Embry exclaimed as his comeback.

"Paul's been fighting longer. I'll bet you ten bucks he leaves a mark." Jared wagered.

"You're on. Jake's a natural. Paul doesn't have a prayer." They shook hands grinning and I just stood to the side shaking my head. My silly, silly boys and their bets.

"Let's go see Emily. You know she'll have food waiting." Embry cheered.

"You guys just ate." I said with a disapproving look.

"We're growing boys, Anna. We need food." Jared said, trying to look innocent. Embry looked down at Bella.

"Mind giving us a ride?" He asked.

"No problem." She choked. Jared raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you'd better drive, Embry. She still looks like she might hurl." Jared said as he eyed Bella.

"Good idea. Where are the keys?" Embry asked.

"Ignition." She squeaked.

"In you go." Embry said cheerfully as he opened the passenger's side door and lifted her in. Jared appraised the space in the cab. It was obvious that he could barely fit.

"I'll have to ride in the back. I got a weak stomach anyway. I don't want to be in there when she blows." Jared said.

"Bet she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires." Embry baited.

"Five bucks?" Jared asked. Oh, he took it.

"Done I feel guilty taking your money like this." Embry said as he cranked the engine. Jared held the door open for me to climb in.

"I'll ride in the back with you." I said eyeing Bella's pale figure and the available space in the cab. Jared nodded and lifted me into the bed of the truck before jumping in himself.

This outta be interesting.


	26. Explain Nosey

**Chapter Twenty Six: Explain Nosy**

Jared and I lounged in the back of the truck all the way to Emily's. I would have to call Leah and ask if we could make our day a sleep over. I would have to go home and get a change of clothes. It took about five minutes to drive back to Sam and Emily's. When we pulled up, Embry helped me out of the back, while Jared jumped out and headed to the house and Embry stopped him as he started to walk past with a hand on his chest. He cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"I don't have my wallet on me." Jared defended tapping his pockets to prove his point.

"That's okay. I won't forget." Embry claimed. The guys hopped up the steps and walked into the house without knocking. I turned to see Bella hadn't moved from the passenger's seat.

"Come on Bella. The food will get cold or you won't get any if you stay out here. Oh, and don't stare, it bugs Sam. " I said before walking in after the guys. Emily was pulling muffins out of the oven and was popping them out of the tin when Bella finally stepped in the room. Emily turned around as the door closed behind Bella.

"You guys hungry?" She asked as she turned to face the table.

"Oh. Who's this?" Emily asked as she noticed Bella standing just inside the door. I saw Bella focus on the scars but she was quick to pull her gaze away.

"Bella Swan. Who else?" Jared said with a shrug. Emily's face was no longer cheery and happy. She looked between Bella and I.

"So you're the vampire girl." Emily said. Bella stiffened.

"Yes. Are you the wolf girl?" Bella asked slowly. We all laughed. I guess that was something you could call us imprints.

"I guess I am, at least one of them." She said before turning to Jared.

"Where's Sam?" She asked concerned.

"Bella surprised Paul this morning. Jake and Paul ended up fighting. Sam had to break it up. Their looking for clothes." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Ah, Paul. Do you think they'll be long? I was just about to start another batch of eggs." Emily sighed with a roll of her dark brown eyes.

"Don't worry, if their late, we won't let anything go to waste." Jared joked.

"No doubt." Emily chuckled. "Bella, are you hungry? Go ahead and help yourself to a muffin." Emily offered. Bella took one with a muffled 'thanks'. The guys also reached for the muffins. Jared even ate one whole. Emily smacked him in the head with her spoon that she saved for disciplining the boys.

"Save some for your brothers." I said as I smacked Bry on the back of the head. It left my hand stinging but Embry at least faked that it hurt and rubbed the spot I hit. It was only a couple more minutes before Sam arrived. Sam stepped through the door and scanned for Emily.

"Emily." He said in such a lovey dovey voice. He grabbed her in his arms and kissed each scar before kissing her lips.

"Ewww… I'm trying to eat here Sam. None of that, didn't you learn last time?" I said making a disgusted face.

"Shut up and eat. Like you and Embry aren't just as bad." He said going back to kissing Emily.

"Hey, I don't melt into a puddle and bend to every whim, Mr. Alpha." Embry replied looking hurt.

"Okay I give. I walked into the comeback. Sam: one Anna: two." I said putting my hands up in a sign of surrender. Every one chuckled and Sam smirked. Bella wrapped her arms around herself. It looked like the love scene in front of her was causing her physical pain. Just like yesterday in the meadow.

The love fest stopped when Jake and Paul showed up, laughing and play fighting through the door. Jake walked straight to Bella and started a conversation with her. Paul came over and sat in the chair next to Embry. I looked at Paul and noticed the healing mark on Paul right forearm. I nudged Embry and pointed it out as Paul grabbed a muffin.

"Fifteen dollars!" Embry crowed, pumping his fists in the air. Jake didn't look like he had a mark on him.

"Oh man!" Jared exclaimed in disappointment.

"Hey guys." Sam spoke in a loud voice to be heard over all the commotion in the room as he kept a hand on small of Emily's back as she scrapped the egg mixture out of the pan.

"Jacob has information for us." Sam said pointing to Jake and we all turned to look at Jake. Paul just shrugged and went back to his muffin. He had probably already heard it in Jake's thoughts.

"Yesterday we learned what the red head wanted but the reason behind it was still a little fuzzy. Turns out the Cullens killed her mate last year. Now she wants revenge." Jake said.

"That pretty much what we got last night. But it still doesn't make sense. She's just a girl." Embry said sounding a little frustrated. I sat in his lap to help him calm down by distracting him.

"Well it still works. We have bait!" Jared exclaimed. Jake opened a drawer and threw a can opener before I could realize what was happening. Luckily for Jared, he caught it right before it made contact with his face. But it didn't stop Embry from reaching out behind him and smacking him upside the head.

"Bella is not bait." Jake said with a strong set to his jaw.

"And that would put Anna in danger, too, dip shit." Embry said as he wrapped his arm around me and held me tight. Jared gave an apologetic look to me.

"So we're changing our patterns like we talked about last night." Sam said ignoring the squabble going on around him. We'll try leaving a few holes, and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't try to take advantage of our divided numbers." Sam said with authority.

"Quil's got to be getting close to joining us. Then we will be able to divide evenly." Embry murmured sullenly. There was a moment of silence among the group for the loss and gain for our friend. Loss because he would turn into a wolf and loss the normal life he's accustom to. Gain because of reuniting with Jake and Bry, gaining new brothers and the new advantage in numbers.

"Well, we won't count on that." Sam said and finally broke the silence. Sam went on to talk about the plans and how they were going to split the groups. Jake and Sam were going to be the group of two. Emily and Bella didn't seem pleased that they were the smaller group. But what they lacked in numbers, they made up for in experience and fighting knowledge.

All battle strategy was abandoned when Emily announced the food was ready and set it on the table. I knew that Emily and Bella were going to worry themselves sick about the boys. They weren't confident in their training and experience in taking down vampires.

After finishing my muffin, I slipped out and called Leah.

The phone rang a couple times before Harry picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"Hey Harry, its Anna. Is Leah there?" I asked.

"Oh, hi, yeah she's here. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay. I was going to ask Leah if I could spend the night and if she wanted a girls' day tomorrow." I said.

"Oh that would be fine. She's upstairs, hold on a sec." He said and I heard the phone get set down on the counter and Harry call up the stairs to Leah. It was only a minute before Leah came on the line.

"Anna. Where the hell are you? I told you to come as soon as you can." Leah demanded.

"I know you did, but I got Bella drama and I'm willing to make it up to you." I said using gossip as a bargaining chip.

"You have my interest. Keep talking." She said on the other end.

"I come over and spend the night, I tell you what went down yesterday, today, and tomorrow we have a girls' day." I bargained.

"Fine by me. When you coming?" She asked.

"I have to get clothes from the house and finish with Bella drama. Probably two, two and a half hours max." I said.

"Deal. See you later." Leah said and we hung up. As I turned around to head back inside, I saw Jake walk out with Bella and toward the path that lead to the beach. I walked back inside. I sat on Embry lap and everyone must have realized the look on my face and waited for my question.

"Did he imprint on her?" I asked slowly. I held my breath waiting for their answer. It seemed nobody knew how to answer and they all looked at Sam.

"Anna, Jake is head over heels for Bella. But Jacob did not imprint on Bella." Sam finally said. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I sent a thank you to the heavens.

"At least she won't take him with her." I said and everyone went back to their food or conversation and Embry gave me a tight hug.

One less thing to stress and worry about.


	27. Girls Day

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Girls Day**

Everything was kind of awkward after my question about Jake and Bella. I said good bye and was going to stop by the house and grab a set of clothes for my sleepover with Leah. But Embry stopped me and said that he was going with me and would patrol the woods. I went upstairs and changed into my own clothes and put Emily's in the washer before I packed clothes for the night and tomorrow, I even grabbed my bathing suit. Knowing Leah, we would up at the beach before the day was out tomorrow.

As I finished packing my clothes, the washer buzzed and I changed the clothes over to the dryer before going back upstairs and packed my toiletries. When I was done all that was left was to wait for the clothes to dry. I decided that I would make a quick pudding pie. I grabbed the blender, two chocolate pudding mix, milk, and two pre-made graham cracker pie crust. I put the pie in the fridge so it wouldn't be totally runny on the car ride to Leah's.

When I got done the dryer buzzed and I got the clothes out and folded them. I put the lids on the pies and put everything in the car. I sat on the stoop and waited for Embry to come out of the trees so we could head back to La Push. It only took a minute before Embry was rushing out of the trees, putting his shirt on as he ran towards me. I tossed him the keys and climbed into the passenger's side. Embry climbed in and started the car.

"I searched the immediate area, there seems to have not been any movement around there. Sam has it set up that the house will become included into the normal patrol route." I sat in my seat and nodded calmly. Embry misread my calm as worry and began to try to reassure me.

"It will be alright Anna. We'll get this bitch." Embry said and grabbed my hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I smiled at him.

"It's sweet that you're trying to assure me but it's unnecessary. I know you guys will protect us the best you guys can. I have faith in you, I'm not a worrywart. Fate decides what happens based on people's decisions. All you guys have done is rid the world of evil and help people, fate won't take you out without a damn good reason. Plus fate knows that if its screws up, it'll have to answer to me." I said and smiled as I leaned a little closer to Embry. He smiled with a chuckle and continued to drive. We didn't speak again till we got to his house.

"Emily's clothes and a pie. Make sure you put it in the fridge and share it with your mom after dinner." I said with a stern look. He nodded and did a mock salute as he took the clothes and pie.

"Love you." I said and kissed him.

"Love you, too." He said and we smiled at each other till I climbed into the car and backed out of the driveway. I drove to Leah's and she met me as I was climbing out of the car. She grabbed me into a hug.

"You crazy little bitch!" She said as she hugged the daylights out of me.

"Leah? Need…to…breathe…" I gasped out. She was quick to loosen her grip and let go of me.

"Jeez Leah." I said as I got my breath back.

"You didn't even call to tell me last night. I had to hear it from dad this morning when I got up." She said trying to look stern.

"Sorry. I brought desert to make it up." I said. She looked suspiciously at me.

"You trying to butter me up?" She asked.

"No, never. I know it doesn't work." I said with a smile.

"What type?" She asked getting interested.

"Chocolate pudding pie." I said with a smirk.

"You're forgiven." She said and grabbed the pie while I grabbed my clothes and brought it in the house to put in the fridge.

"Hey Anna." Seth said from the couch as he was watching TV.

"Hey Seth. What you doing?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to him.

"Watching this cop show." He said as he pointed to the screen. I nodded and ruffled his hair before taking my stuff upstairs in Leah's room. When I set down the bag Leah dragged me over to the bed to start our gossip session.

"What the hell happened yesterday? Why were you in the woods?" Leah asked seeming pissed.

"Well, you know how I've been keeping Bella away from Jake while he was sick and now because he doesn't want to see her?" I asked. She nodded her head and made the motion for me to continue.

"Well Bella asked instead of going shopping, we hike to this place she's been before. I thought that it would be just inside the woods, still close to civilization. I didn't know she could go long distances or even want to go that far into the woods. Well when we got there, she drops to her knees when she sees the place is still dead from the cold months and snow. It was like the memory and disappoint that the place brought caused her physical pain. It was beyond wacky. Then these huge wolves emerge from the trees and chase something. It was too fast to see what it actually was. I dragged us both back to the car and drove us back to the house. Bella has some scrapes and bruises from me dragging her through the woods and I have this bruise from her holding on for dear life. Other than that, we're both perfectly fine." I finished with a shrug.

Leah lifted my shirt sleeve and looked at the bruise.

"Damn. Bella's get one hell of a grip to leave a bruise like that." Leah muttered as she looked at the bruise Laurent's hand had left on my arm. It's a good thing that the bruise didn't look like a hand print or it would be obvious that Bella hadn't made it, the hand would be too big.

"Okay, so that was yesterday. What happened today with Bella that caused drama?" Leah asked as she reclined back on the bed.

"Well I was with Embry this morning and Jake put out a call that everybody needed to meet him on the old abandoned road. Well he forget to mention that Bella was with him and well Paul has this thing against the Cullens and he kind of flipped his lid and him and Jake got into a fight. So Sam broke up the fight and we all went to Emily's for breakfast." I said and Leah just sat there with a confused look.

"What did Jake have to say that involved Bella?" She asked.

"No idea. This is why I called it Bella drama, it doesn't make any sense and it always starts when she gets involved." I said with a shrug and a roll of my eyes.

"Girls dinner's ready!" Sue called up the stair and we were quick to get down the stairs.

Dinner was great and everyone complimented my pie for desert. Leah and I stayed up gossiping until nine before we get ready for bed and settled in to sleep. I slept on a roll away bed that came out from under Leah's. It was surprisingly comfy, Harry got Leah the roll away bed when she was old enough that she started having sleepovers. When my parents died I would usually stay with Uncle Charlie when my grandmother went to Seattle for weekends, till Leah and I became good friend and I started staying here or at another friend's house.

At about eleven I was woken from my sleep by the sound of a wolf's howl in the woods. The howl sounded confused and frightened. I know it wasn't Embry because I knew his howl. This one was different, new. Quil must have phased for the first time tonight. I grabbed my phone and sent a quick message to Embry, even though I knew he wouldn't get it until the morning.

_Tell Quil I said Welcome to the Pack and that I'll see him tomorrow._

_Hope you get some rest tonight, see you later._

_~Love, Anna_

I pressed send and spent the rest of the night in a fitful sleep. It gave me a bad feeling when I knew Embry was out as a wolf either welcoming a new pack member or chasing a leech. But as I had told Embry earlier, fate has prepared them for the job they were born to do. I just had to believe it and relax, I would see him tomorrow.

In the morning I woke to Leah shaking me telling me breakfast was ready. Breakfast was uneventful. Sue had made blueberry pancakes with sausage, bacon, and hash browns before leaving for the diner. Leah and I hung around the house for a while and pestered Seth. Before long we were headed to the beach. Today was warmer than normal, about the mid-seventies. The ocean would still be cold but it would finally be warm enough to get in the water. The meteorologist had even said that the ever elusive sun would make an appearance today.

"I think during the summer I'm going to meet Rachel in Seattle and we can go to California for a weekend. Get some real sun in a high dose before coming back and starting college. What do you think?" Leah asked as we laid on the beach trying to sunbathe even though are tanned skin prevented us from getting an actual tan like pale faces. I thought about it for a minute.

"For you I think it would be a good thing. Give you a chance to see what it's like away from Washington and Sam. It would also give you a break from work and commitment before starting college in the fall." I said as I sat up on my elbows and looked at Leah. She sat up too and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I meant that I would bring you too, right?" She asked.

"I know but I would rather stay here. Embry and I have made some plans for the summer and I wouldn't want to cancel. Plus Embry has some commitments during the summer with his job, making it impossible for him to leave. I wouldn't want to go without him." I said cringing at the thought of being away from Embry for any length of time.

"You're a goner. You're head over heels for that boy, just like I was for Sam. That's not healthy." She said looking concerned.

"We aren't like planning our wedding or anything. It's just I love him and don't want to leave him." I said, I hated our relationship being compared to Leah and Sam's with how that ended.

"Umm-hmm. I'll let it go for now, but you keep your eyes open. You never know when things can change." She said and got up.

"You know you are such a downer, Leah?" I asked as I also got up.

"But that's what you love about me. Right, sweet cheeks?" Leah asked with a fake cheery voice.

"Sure Leah, whatever helps you sleep at night. Let's swim." I said and ran towards the water with Leah right on my heels. As we got right to the water's edge, I swung left and stopped and watched as Leah shot by me right into the cold water. She squealed as the temperature of the water registered with her brain.

"You bitch. We're supposed to both run in at the same time. Not one of us bail at the last second and watch the other freeze!" She called from about ten feet away. She started running towards me again and I ran along the shore as she chased me. Eventually I let her catch me and drag me into the water. Once we were both soaked from dunking each other, I started a water war that went on for a good twenty minutes before we were both too tired to continue. We both went back to our towel and wrapped up. Thankfully the sun was warm enough to warm the towel so they felt good to our cold skin.

At about four we packed up and changed at the Clearwater's. After saying good bye to everyone I drove to Emily's for dinner before I would head home for the first time since the incident in the woods with Laurent.

Embry met me in the driveway and kissed me heatedly before settling for hugging me sweetly.

"Why are you so cold?" Embry asked as he rubbed up and down my arms.

"Leah and I spent the afternoon at the beach. The water was finally warm enough for swimming and water fights." I replied cuddling in to his toasty 108.6 degree chest. He walked me inside where I was greeted by everyone and even received a hug from Paul where he picked me up and spun me around till I thought I would empty the contents of my stomach. Luckily Bella had stayed home today to clean and cook for Uncle Charlie, so I wouldn't have to put up with her until a later time.

Kim was even here which was rare because her parents believed the rumor of Sam's gang and didn't fully approve of Jared. She greeted me with a kind smile from Jared lap but mainly kept her distance. She was a very shy person. Quil on the other hand, was enthusiastic to be back with Jake and Embry and was more than happy to be in on the secret. He thought it was the coolest thing ever.

As usual Emily's cooking was delicious and left me full while the guys piled helping after helping of food onto their plates like it was the last meal they would ever eat. After dinner we moved into the living room and watched a movie. I don't remember what the movie was about, I fell asleep in between Paul and Embry as their body heat lulled me into happy dreams of time spent with the guys and Embry.

I woke when Embry carried me into the house with Uncle Charlie holding the door with a soft smile. He laid me on my bed and kissed my forehead before trying to leave.

"Where you going?" I mumbled out in a sleepy voice.

"Home." He said with an amused smile as he tried to remove my hands from his shirt.

"Stay?" I pleaded.

"I don't think Charlie would appreciate that." Embry chuckled.

"Too bad." I mumbled trying to pull him into bed with me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing me again and removing my hands from around his neck. I heard the door shut to my room before oblivion took over again and my mind was filled with imaged of Embry and I in the future with little bodies running around the back yard. A very happy dream indeed.


	28. Death's Visit

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Death's Visit**

Bella has became attached to Jake hip since she had found out about the guys. She had even become nosier, if that was even possible. She began to ask tons of questions, some I wasn't comfortable answering out of respect for the guys. Embry told me that she had told Jake that vampires had powers. I had thought that was one thing in the legends that was an actual myth; I should have known that if everything else was possible that they wouldn't throw in something random.

It was a bit of a shock to find out that Edward was a mind reader though. That kind of freaked me out. That boy had been in my head! No wonder he laughed at random points in time or would glare when I thought bad things about Bella. That freak was in my damn head! That is an invasion of people's privacy, you need a damn warrant to access people's personal shit, why would fate do that to people?! What did Edward do as a human that would make him be tortured for the rest of his life? Now I know he's just as much of a creep as I thought he was, if not more!

Today the hunting party for the wolves was out again. They had been out every day this week since the incident. I knew Harry was covering up any evidence of the pack and I offered to join the hunting party to help Harry. But Uncle Charlie was still freaked out that his girls had been so close to these animals already that he declined and sent me to the Blacks to help Billy most of this week.

When Embry wasn't on patrol he would come over and spend time with me, but that time was dwindling. Sam had been increase the time spent on patrols because of how much the red head had been testing the line and teasing the guys. They would catch the scent and start the chase she would run them all over the peninsula before looping back into La Push and jumping off the cliff into the ocean below where the guys wouldn't follow, only to show up a couple days later.

Today was no exception. Embry had been sitting at the table with Jake, Bella, Billy, and I for lunch when the call from Jared went up. Both guys immediately jumped from the table. Embry kissed my forehead before running with Jake to the trees to phase and join the chase. I got to work with cleaning and organizing the house. The house damn near sparkled by the time I was done and the guys had yet to return. Bella had set to work in the kitchen and cooked dinner for Billy and Jake. Billy was in the living room watching a sports game on the TV.

I don't know how he remained so calm about the events surrounding him. But Billy had always been a strong man. I needed a hug to calm my nerves. I walk up to Billy and he opened his arms and I hugged him with all my strength. After raising two girls through their teenage years he was good with noticing when someone just needed a silent show of affection. Since my parents died and I moved in with my grandparents, Uncle Charlie had been my father figure with Harry and Billy had become my uncles. Jake, Rachel, Rebecca, Leah, and Seth the cousins that Bella never was.

"I'm going to go to the beach." Bella said from the doorway causing the hug fest to stop and we turned to look at her. Billy nodded and I sat on the couch and took noticed of the basketball game. The red team was up 20 to 3 against a blue team. I heard the door shut and the house was filled with silence.

"You know you don't have to worry about them as much as you do." Billy said calmly, never taking his eyes off the game. I sighed.

"I know, but I feel on edge when Embry's out there. Like I'm just waiting for something to happen. I know their well-equipped for the job they have been tasked with, I just feel better when I can see that their alright, no injuries and no serious damage." I said. He nodded and lifted his hand and lightly rubbed my back in a calming manner.

"How do you stay so calm?" I asked.

"I think about the lack of stories of deaths in the legends. The only time in our history when the warriors have died are when we have been out numbered or had a lack of knowledge of what the cold ones could do or how to kill them. Currently neither variables are applied to this situation." He said. I nodded, this made sense. I took a deep breath.

"Can we have another lesson?" I asked. Billy looked at me with a smile and nodded. Since I had been spending so much time with Billy I had asked him to teach me the Quileute language. It made me feel closer to my culture and it was a great distraction from the chaos around me. My mother had known it because her grandmother had only spoken Quileute till the day she died and she found she loved the language and continued to speak it until her death; she used to sing me to sleep at night with Quileute lullabies. I knew how to say little things like 'I love you' and 'mommy' but it wasn't enough for full conversations.

Billy loved teaching me. He would smile through must of our lessons and loved to watch me improve. Mainly older Quileutes knew the language and the children of the elders. Mostly everyone else knew the little phrases or stopped speaking it all together. English had mostly taken over by the 1970's.

Billy was teaching me how to say normal manners when Ms. Greyfeather came knocking on the door. She was the Clearwaters' neighbor. I answered the door to see the panicked look on her face.

"Anna, you have to take Billy to the hospital. Harry had a heart attack. Their taking him to Forks hospital." She rushed out when I opened the door. I stood shocked for a minute before it sunk in and I hurried to open the door and get moving.

"Will you help me get him in the car? I can't do it completely by myself." I asked and she nodded before she rushed into the living room with me.

"Whoa! What's going on? Where are we going?" He asked as he grabbed the arms of his chair.

"Tell you in the car I said as I pushed him down the homemade ramp towards the car. Ms. Greyfeather opened the door and Billy did his best to help us get him into the car. I put his chair in the trunk before running to my side of the car and jumping in turning over the engine. The rain started to pour as we pulled out of the driveway.

"What's going on that has you acting like a mad women?" Billy asked totally oblivious.

"Harry had a heart attack. Their taking him to Forks hospital." I said as I turned down the road that would lead us straight through Forks to the hospital. The tears threatened to fall, but I refused to let them fall. Not know not when he could be fine, when I needed to be strong for Leah, Seth, and Sue. When we got to the hospital I saw Sue walking out in tears as Uncle Charlie lead her to the car. I got out and ran to Uncle Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie what happened?" I asked as he closed Sue's door.

"He had just gotten home and as Sue was preparing dinner he had a heart attack. They rushed him here, but he didn't make it." Uncle Charlie said and his voice wavered as he finished his sentence. I let a tear fall down my cheek before I wiped it away.

"I'll take Billy over to Sue's." I said before I hugged him with all my might and kissed his cheek before I walked back to the car. I climbed back in the car.

"He didn't make it, did he?" Billy asked with a distraught look on his face. I shook my head as another tear fell down my cheek that I quickly wiped away. The drive to Sue's was silent. When we pulled up Uncle Charlie helped me get Billy out of the car and rolled him inside. Embry met me at the door and wrapped his arms around me. I shut the door in front of us and broke down in his arms.

Embry rubbed my back and murmured comforting words in my ear as I cried out the pain I felt over the loss. My tears were washed away by the rain that spotted Embry's shirt. He held me tight even after the last tear had fallen. The man I had seen as an Uncle for so long was gone, just like my parents, brother, and grandparents.

After a little while Embry led me to the covered back porch where most of the pack was. They all looked sullen from the loss. Paul came up and hugged me tightly and I returned it with as much force as I could muster.

"Well time to break the sadness." Paul said as he gave me back to Embry. I looked at him curiously.

"Bella went cliff diving today." Paul said looking me in the eyes.

"She did what? The waves were awful today with the storm coming inland." I said not registering what they were trying to say.

"We chased the red head to the cliff again when we heard her scream and saw her hit the water. Jacob jumped in after her and pulled her out before doing CPR to get her breathing again." Paul said with a spark of rage induced fire lighting in his eyes.

"She tried to commit suicide?" I asked.

"That what it looked like." Embry said from behind me. He had a deep frown marring his handsome face.

"That dumb bitch was going to put Uncle Charlie through the loss of his daughter?!" I growled, not looking for an answer and none of the guys offered one.

"This is way Harry died. She upset the balance. When one person is supposed to die another person is born. Her tempting fate caused Harry's death, that stupid little bitch. She only thinks about herself and how things affect her, not the people around her. Where is she?" I asked with every intent to find her and give her a piece of my mind, if not a feel of it.

"Jake got her some warm clothes and then was taking her home but we have another problem." Quil said standing up.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"The shock and anger of seeing their father die in front of them caused Seth and Leah to phase." Quil said with a calm facade.

"What?" I asked. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Girls don't phase, only men." I said hoping this was just some sick joke and I would walk into the house and see Leah inside with Sue on the couch.

"We can't explain it but she did." Embry said and he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Have they phased back yet or are they still wolves?" I asked, almost positive of the answer.

"Sam and Jared are trying to calm them down enough for them to phase back." Paul muttered. I scoffed.

"That's not gonna happen. Not with Sam there. Sam being there is just going to piss her off more and make her defiant of anything his says." I said like they were idiots.

"Damn she hit it on the head." Quil muttered to Paul.

"Take me to them." I demanded.

"No, it's too dangerous." Embry said as he said getting a more secure hold on me. I turned to him.

"You think I'm going to just walk off into the trees and search for them?" I asked and then looked down at his arms around my waist.

"Do you think someone she no longer trusts is going to be able to calm her down enough to phase back? Or you can have a person that she does trust and know and can't piss off with what's going on in her mind?" I said.

"She's got a point Bry." Quil said trying to help my argument only to receive a disapproving growl from Embry.

"It's still too dangerous." Embry decided.

"Not if you come with me." I said. Embry sighed and thought about it for a second before he nodded. I grabbed a pair of shorts and the sundress someone had brought out for Leah and Seth before Embry started to lead me into the trees. After about ten minutes of walking we arrived at a clearing with four wolves. The two bigger wolves I recognized as Sam and Jared and the two smaller wolves were sandy brown and a medium grey. The grey one was snapping and growling at Sam and was obviously Leah.

"Leah Elaine Clearwater! Cool it!" I yelled getting the whole clearing's attention as they all turned to look at me. Sam turned and saw me, then looked at Embry with a small growl and nodded his head back to the house.

"Don't you dare Samuel Uley." I warned. He growled at me and I growled back which caused him and Jared to look at me amused and I raised an eyebrow. Seth's wolf gave a barking laugh. Leah growled at him, then at Sam. Probably for something he had just thought.

"Sam you're not helping anything. You'd be more helpful human back at the house then out here with a pissed off Leah." I said crossing my arms. He shook his head.

"Then at least phase back and get the hell out of sight. You're not helping anything. But you could go comfort Emily." I said. I had struck a nerve with Sam and Leah. She growled and Sam looked conflicted before he nodded and disappeared into the trees.

"Alright Seth. You should be a little easier." I said and walked towards him. Embry grabbed my arm and looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at his hand then his face with a raised eyebrow and a shake of my head. He grudgingly let me go but stayed close.

"Alright Seth. You know your mom needs you right now?" I asked and he nodded his head looking down.

"Okay you need to find something that will make you happy and allow you to phase back. Anger lets the wolf take control. Picture that girl you like at school. That game you really want that your hoping to get for your birthday. That day at the beach when we buried Leah in the sand." I said and slowly Seth's bones started to crack and shift back in to a scared fourteen year old boy.

I threw him his shorts as the last of the phase was done. He blushed and pulled them on as quickly as he could. He came up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you." He muttered into my ear. I hugged him back before breaking away with a small smile and nodding in the direction of the house.

"Now you Leah." I said and turned to her.


	29. Ping Pong

**A/N: I didn't realize till this morning that this chapter needed to be posted at the same time as the one before it. Sorry for leaving you hanging. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**~New York Country**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Ping Pong**

"Now you Leah." I said turning to her. She was looking down at the ground probably ashamed. I could imagine the thoughts going through her head and picture what caused Harry's heart attack.

"First of all. Stop that damn pity train." I said crossing my arms back over my chest and giving her a stern look. Leah's head snapped up to look at me.

"That's right. I know you. You're probably blaming yourself for everything when it is not your fault. So stop the damn pity train and listen up." I said and took a deep breath.

"Picture when you and I went to Seattle with my grandmother and she left us in the hotel room by ourselves while she went to get us all dinner. Remember the pillow fight I started, how the pillow broke and we found out that they actually made pillows with feathers inside. How our arms hurt from all the swinging and how our ears hurt after grandma dragged us into the bathroom and how she lectured us for an hour after she got back." I kept telling the story and after a while she calmed down and the guys walked into the trees to give us some privacy. Once she shifted back I gave her the sundress and she put it on and hugged me as the tears fell.

"I was mad because I had asked for next weekend off at the diner to go visit Rachel. Dad and mom told me no that they couldn't get coverage this weekend. But this was the only weekend Rachel could get off from her job in Seattle and we were going to go shopping." She sobbed into my shoulder and I hugged and petted her hair as she let it all out.

"Suddenly I felt like I was going to explode and then I did and dad was on the floor and Seth exploded into a wolf and dad clutched his chest. My phasing shocked him into his heart attack. How am I supposed to live with this knowledge Anna?" She asked as I shifted us till we sat on the wet forest floor.

"Fate decided that it was time for you and Seth to join the pack and your dad to join our ancestors over the veil and to be healthy again and to prepare a spot for the rest of us when our time comes. There is nothing to be guilty about. His life was not in your hands. Am I supposed to feel guilty that my parents were on their way to pick me up late that night after Adian's ball game because I wanted to sleep in my own bed?" I finished giving her something think about other than her guilt.

"No that wasn't your fault." She sniffled.

"It was that bastard drunk that had had too many drink and decided to drive home." She said with a little more vigor.

"Exactly, except this time the bastard drunk is fate and no one can throw him in jail. Blaming yourself will get us nowhere. You ready to head back to the house?" I asked. She nodded and we both got up from the ground and started walking back. I could see Embry and Jared following us and nodded them ahead.

"Anna?" Leah asked as we walked with her head on my shoulder, even though I was a lot shorter.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How did you deal with the loss of your family?" She asked.

"Leah I was only five, so I didn't fully understand what was going on. All I knew was mommy and daddy didn't show up to take me home like they promised with Adian and I was mad till Uncle Charlie showed up and explained to me that they weren't going to show up. He explained that my parents ad Adian had been called to heaven for an important job. That I was going to live with grandma until the job was done. I was basically forced to realize it on my own, what it meant as I grew up. The kids that didn't understand and made fun of the fact that I didn't have parents and the people who didn't care and wanted to overlook me for my misfortune. You got the shitty end of the stick you have to be there and help with the funeral and act happy to see all the people that come calling to say they're sorry." I said and took a deep breath.

"You know what? Let's join kick boxing or something. It will help you cope with everything and give you a reason to kick my ass." I said with a chuckle. She snorted.

"That's funny but it actually sounds like a good idea." She said as we emerged from the trees and started towards the back door.

"Go be with your mom and Seth. It should help you somewhat." I said and lightly pushed her towards the door. Once she was inside I went to Embry and sat on his lap.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Embry asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Whatever you say. As long as you don't expect it too much." I said and put my down on his shoulder and snuggled closer to his heat. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I was emotionally drained from today. Going from worried, to shock, to sorrow, to rage, back to worry and shock. My emotions were like watching a ping pong game, back and forth, back and forth. All while trying to keep composure was tiring. I knew I had to get up or I would fall asleep here laying on Embry. I got up and dragged Embry inside to help me cook some meals for Sue.

That was how most of the night was spent. I spent that night at the Clearwaters' with Leah. Leah and Seth asked about things they could do to cope and I gave them suggestions that I had used with the loss of my grandmother. I slept on the roll away bed and borrowed Leah's clothes.

I didn't get home until supper time the next day. Uncle Charlie had come down to Sue's and spent most of the day. I had left a couple minutes after. I walked in the door and put my coat on the peg and walked into the living room. The room was empty of life and the TV wasn't on.

"Uncle Charlie?" I called and got no answer. I walked into the kitchen and saw Uncle Charlie with his head in his hands.

"She's gone." He said as he pulled his head out of his hands and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Who's gone?" I asked as I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella. Alice showed up yesterday and apparently she got a call today and Alice and Bella ran off to go to stop Edward. Supposedly he's in some sort of dangerous trouble." Uncle Charlie said as he returned my hug and set his head on mine.

"Did she say what type of trouble he was in?" I asked. Uncle Charlie shook his head.

"I wasn't home when they left. She just left this note." He said picking up a piece of paper off the table and handing it to me.

_Dad,_

_I'm with Alice. Edward's in trouble. _

_You can ground me when I get back._

_I know it's a bad time. So sorry._

_Love you so much._

_Bella_

She loves him so much that she runs off to save the jack ass that broke her heart when her father needs her most? Of course Edward would be more important than her grieving father. What could possibly be trouble to a vampire that Bella would be able to get him out of? I put the note back on the table and hugged Uncle Charlie again. This poor man just couldn't get a break. His daughter was more trouble than she was worth and she was taking people down with her and she wouldn't be happy until she took us all down with us. If she comes back there is going to be a price to pay for the damage she has done to Uncle Charlie.


	30. Why is the word 'fun' in funeral?

**Chapter Thirty: Why is the word 'fun' in funeral?**

I spent the rest of the week consoling Uncle Charlie either about Harry's death or about Bella running off again. He spent most of his time down on the res with Billy helping Sue make arrangements for the funeral and burial. There was a conflict with how it was to be conducted. Harry was an elder, elders get special funerals and burials that only members of the tribe are allowed to attend. They had come to an agreement that there would be a tribe only funeral, but all could come to the burial with the exception of Uncle Charlie.

Leah and Seth were taking Harry's death as well as to be expected. The pack was trying to help them as much as they could. Seth was receptive of the help but Leah shut everyone out and snapped at anyone that got to close. I was the only one that she let in. It hurt her to have to be in Sam's head, to see his thoughts of Emily and have to be under Sam's orders. Sam felt guilty but knew there was nothing he could do. He tried to contain his thoughts of Emily and give Leah patrol with Quil and Embry, the calmest wolves to try to make everything easier.

After Uncle Charlie had told me about Bella's second disappearance I cooked dinner and did everything I could to help, but when he went to Sue's the next day I went to Embry's. Embry had the day off patrol so I knew he would be home. When I pulled up he came out and scooped into a deep passionate kiss that momentarily made me forget all the bullshit going on in my life.

"I take it Charlie found the note?" Embry asked. I looked at him confused. How did he know about that?

"Jake was at the house when the pixie leech left with Bella. Apparently the pixie leech came back when she had a vision of Bella jumping off the cliff and didn't see Jake pull her out. She thought Bella was dead and came to help Charlie. Pixie leech had told her 'sister' about her vision and the chick called Edward and told him. He thinks Bella's dead and is going to some sort of powerful leeches in Italy to commit suicide. Pixie told Bella the only way to stop him was for him to see for himself that she wasn't dead." Embry explained. I nodded; it made sense that Jake would have been there. Probably to make sure Alice hadn't hurt Bella.

"It's ridiculous how she goes running after him after he broke her into a million pieces like she's an addict needing a fix. He has been nothing but bad for her and he puts her life in danger and Uncle Charlie's and mine every time she brings him around the house." I ranted and Embry gave a growl of agreement when I spoke of being in danger.

"Mom's still inside, let's take a walk." Embry said as he started to lead me towards the trees and the path. We walked till we ended up at the tide pools.

"Jake, Uncle Charlie, and I put so much effort into helping her back from her depression and then to get her actually functioning again like a normal person instead of a zombie. But she runs off at the first chance. If he denies her now after this, it will put us back at the beginning. It will kill Uncle Charlie and Jake. I don't think I have enough in me to do it all over again." I said and snuggled into Embry's chest and he held me tight.

"Maybe if he denies her, this trip will give her the closer she needed to get over him." He suggested while kissing my hair. We sat in silence for a little while before I thought of a new subject.

"The funeral's tomorrow." I sighed and Embry gave me a little squeeze.

"I know. Harry's death was a big blow, to the tribe and all that knew him." Embry said.

"Does Leah take his spot on the council of elders?" I asked, this had been a question on my mind for a while but I hadn't wanted to ask.

"No. You have to be at least thirty-five to join the elders. Sue will take his place." Embry said and I nodded into his chest.

"Do you guys think that you've gotten any closer to catching the red head?" I asked as we started back to his house. He shrugged.

"Since pixie left with Bella she hasn't shown up, but Sam's keeping up patrols. We're still sitting on the edge of our seats waiting for her to make an error. The moment she does, we'll have her and she'll never be a danger to anyone." Embry replied.

That night we had dinner with Tiffany and had a movie night. I drove home knowing that Embry would be leaving for his shift of patrol. Tiffany was getting suspicious of Embry's late night activities. I think she wants to believe that he's sneaking to my house instead of getting in trouble but after a while she figured out she wasn't going to get a straight answer and gave up on questioning it.

Uncle Charlie was seated in his chair with a can of vitamin R in his hand and several on the end table. This had been a normal sight since Bella ran off with Alice. Uncle Charlie would get up in the morning, check in with the station, doing anything that needed to be done, be at Sue's by lunch, come home for dinner, eat, park himself in front of the TV with a six pack of beer, stare at the TV and drink till the pack was gone and then I would prod him to go take a shower and go to bed. I don't think it was healthy but I didn't know what to do. If I hid the beer he would go buy another pack. If I unplugged the TV he would just plug it back in. Hell I think if I just broke the damn thing he would still sit there and stare at it.

I went upstairs and got his suit, tie, socks, and shoes out, ready for tomorrow. Then I walked into my room and pulled out my green dress, followed by my tan leather jacket, leggings and my small heeled Mary Jane's. Green was Harry's favorite color and he wouldn't want us all dressed in black and moping around after his death. He would want us to celebrate the life that he lived and loved.

I walked down stairs. Uncle Charlie was only on his fourth beer. I pulled the half empty can from his hand and grabbed the rest of the pack and took it into the kitchen. I put the two other beers into the lower drawer of the fridge, out of sight, the half empty was dumped down the drain, and the empties were rinsed and put into the recycling.

I walked into the living room and grabbed Uncle Charlie's hand leading him to the kitchen as I turned off the TV with the remote. I sat him at his usual seat.

"Uncle Charlie?" I asked as I sat in the seat across from him. His eyes looked glazed. He seemed to be looking at me but not seeing me. He seemed to knock himself out of it enough to respond.

"Yeah kiddo?" He asked with a slight slur.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Coping." He replied and I shook my head.

"No you're not. You're drowning yourself, trying to numb the pain. You need to stop it or Harry won't be the only one that gets buried." I said looking him in the eyes. This seemed to knock him out of his haze.

"What?" He asked.

"The amount of alcohol you have consumed the last few days, if you keep this up…" I dragged off as a tear fell down my cheek, picturing watching yet another coffin being lower into Forks Cemetery.

"It will eventually kill you. I can't bury another family member. I don't know where I could possibly go." I said as more tears followed the parade down my face, falling into my lap onto my hands. Uncle Charlie scooped me up into a hug.

"Oh kiddo, I didn't realized…" He stopped to compose himself before he continued. "I'll stop the constant drinking. You're right, this isn't healthy. Harry wouldn't want us to grieve that this. You aren't going anywhere until you decide to move out. You won't be forced out like before." He said and squeezed me a little harder and I nodded my head, trying to dry the tears.

"Go to bed. I'll shower now so you can have hot water to shower with in the morning. How about I make breakfast?" He asked and I nodded and tried to smile. I kissed his cheek before heading up the stairs and changing into my pajamas.

Sleep was hard to achieve. I kept dreaming that I was standing in Forks Cemetery with my whole family beside me. I kept seeing the lowering caskets. As a coffin was lowered a person would disappear. The caskets of my parents and grandparents, the little casket of my brother and then Harry's was the last one I watched. At the end the only person left was a sickly looking Uncle Charlie and he fell to his knees.

Each time I would wake with tears running down my face and quickly dried them and took deep breaths before trying to think happy thoughts and going back to sleep. Seven o'clock finally came and I quickly got out of bed to shower and get ready. The shower was relaxing and released my tensed muscles. The smell of lilacs was refreshing and I was more awake after I got out. I got dressed and applied a light eye shadow and lip gloss. I did my hair by starting two braids by my ears and as it continued to the back of my head it merged into one braid that went to my shoulder blades. I left my bangs hanging to frame my face and could move them to cover my face at any time.

I walked down stairs and Uncle Charlie had finished making breakfast and was in his room changing into his suit. He came down a couple minutes later and I set the drinks on the table. We ate in silence and the car ride was just as quiet. The funeral was quiet too. The eulogies were beautiful and Leah fought the tears till they lowered the casket into the ground. Then the dam broke and the flood gates opened. Her knees almost buckled and Embry moved to catch her if she did. Seth only let a couple tears fall. He knew that he was now the man of the house. He had told me that he had promised his dad before the funeral that he would look after his mother and sister and that Harry didn't have to worry and to rest in peace.

Embry hugged me throughout the whole day. Uncle Charlie was mainly with Sue as she talked with people. I could see a relationship forming there down the line but decided to keep this thought to myself for the time being. It was a little soon to talk about a possibility that might not happen.

After the burial we all met up at the Tribal Hall for a dinner and we spent the night reminiscing about times we had spent with Harry. The laughs, the tears, the advice, the love he gave us all that would be deeply missed by us all. I sat with the pack while Leah and Seth sat with Sue, the elders, and Uncle Charlie.

"So Emily, how's the wedding plans going?" I asked, to shift our minds away from the event. She smiled.

"Great. All I have to do now is order the flowers, bridesmaid dresses, and my dress." She said and Sam smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I was wondering if you would be one of the bridesmaids." She said shyly from her spot next to Sam. I pretended to think about it for a minute, making her nervous.

"Hell yeah." You've become like a sister to me, Emily. I would love to be one of your bridesmaids." I said and smiled as her smile brightened and she hugged me tightly.

At least I could the conversation off the depressing mood that surrounded us for a little bit. I never understood why the word fun could be found in the word funeral. Can someone help me with that? The person that thought up that needed a smack up side the head.


	31. Day with Embry

**Chapter Thirty One: Day with Embry**

After the funeral, everybody dispersed and went home except Jake and Embry. They had to patrol in case Victoria decide to make an appearance on this oh so lovely day. Note the sarcasm. I went home with Uncle Charlie and he kept his word. There was no booze and no sitting in front of the TV.

Today Embry was taking me down to the beach for the day. He said that it would be a great way to relax and loosen up after the week we have had. I full heartedly agreed with him. He came and picked me up from the house at eleven. He knocked on the door and I rushed to answer it and threw myself out it into his arms.

"Hey babe." He said before kissing me. We broke apart when a throat cleared behind us. I turned to see a blushing Uncle Charlie. I flushed bright pink and Embry chuckled as he set me on my feet.

"How are you Charlie?" Embry asked with a grin.

"Okay, I guess. What are you guys planning to do today?" He asked, the blush was just starting to fade from his cheeks.

"We're going to the beach." I said and walked back in the door and grabbed the bag that held my towel and some other stuff. Uncle Charlie nodded.

"Well, you kids have fun." He said, moving to head back inside.

"We will. See you later Uncle Charlie." I said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he went back inside.

"Do you think the affection makes him uneasy?" I asked Embry as he grabbed my hand and led me to the truck.

"I think it does. But he puts up with it because it's you showing him how much he means to you. Plus it makes him feel a little better." Embry said and closed the door before running around the truck and climbing in the driver's side.

"The weatherman said that it's supposed to be in the eighties today and warm. That means the ocean will be warm enough that it would be a while before your teeth begin to chatter. Did you bring your suit?" Embry asked. I pulled my shirt sleeve down to show my bikini top. He nodded with a smile.

We arrived at the beach and I stripped out of my clothes down to my bikini. I looked up and Embry was all but drooling as I pulled my shirt over my head. I giggled.

"Come and get me." I giggled before I took off running for the water. I was just making it into the water when I felt his arms wrap around me and he picked me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder as he ran further out into the water. I laughed and playfully beat on his back. Before I knew it,F we were falling down into the water. The impact took my breath away. When we came back up I gasped for air before I started to laugh. Embry came up out of the water and I splashed water into his face, making him splutter as I managed to put a little distance between us. I turned to see him pouting and I giggled. He smirked before disappearing back under the water. I look around trying to see him, but the dirt we had kicked up clouded my view under the water. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my ankle before pulling me under. I let a small shriek before taking a gulp of air. He kissed me once I was under the water and I kissed him back till the need for air became apparent and we resurfaced. I giggled and climbed on his back and put my hands over his eyes.

"Marco?" Embry called and I had to laugh at his antics.

"Polo." I called back and he turned to the left and walked slowly forward.

"Marco?" He called again. I could feel the lift in his cheeks meaning he was smiling.

"Polo." I called back and he turned to the right before continuing forward. We continued like that for a couple minutes before Embry he got bored and spun around and grabbed me off his back and tackled me into the water. We played in the water until Embry's stomach growled telling us it was time for lunch. I giggled and Embry laughed as we headed back to the sand.

We got dried off and got back into our clothes. I pulled out my brush and brushed and braided my hair, then pulled on the pair of flip flops that I had in my bag. Much to my disappointment Embry had put his shirt back on by the time I looked up.

"So are we going to the diner or back to your house?" I asked, standing up and wiping the sand off my ass.

"Neither. Stay right here." Embry said and started to walk back to the truck. He came back with a cooler and basket.

"I thought we could have a picnic, just the two of us. Then mom went out with some of her friends. I thought a picnic at the tide pools, then a movie at the house?" He asked.

"It sounds perfect." I said and smiled. He offered his hand and I took it. We walked hand in hand down the path. The tide was high while we ate. He had potato salad and hot dogs. Then for desert he brought chocolate covered strawberries.

"There's one more thing." Embry said as he reached back into the basket. He pulled out a long black box and handed it to me. I looked it curiously.

"Go on open it." He said with a smirk on his face. I lifted the lid and removed the tissue paper that obscured my view of the item inside. I gasped when I saw the necklace.

"It's gorgeous Embry." I said as I studied the pendant at the end of the chain. The pendant the same pattern as the tattoos the guys and Leah wore to symbolize their place as a member of the pack. The design was surrounded by little purple crystals on a silver chain.

"Turn around I'll put it on you." Embry said, taking the necklace from me and taking it out of the box. I turned, and lifted my hair out of the way.

"The purple crystals are the same as your birthstone. Kim and Emily were given items with the Quileute mark to signify their inclusion into the pack as an imprint. Emily has an ankle bracelet and Kim has a ring. This is the imprint version of our tattoo." Embry said and then kissed the skin around the clasp of the necklace sending shivers down my skin.

"I love it." I said as I turned around to face him. I kissed him as he started to straighten up. I leaned in to get closer and the kiss started to turn heated. His hands started to grab at my butt and started moving up under my shirt. His hands rested on my lower back. My hands also started to roam from his shoulders down his chest to his abs. I leaned a little further into him and Embry fell backwards onto his back. The motion made it so I was straddling him. After a couple minute of intense making out Embry hands started to pull my shirt up.

"We have to stop." I mumbled into the kiss as I nipped his bottom lip. He groaned as I pulled away.

"You are such a tease." He grumbled, sitting up with me still in his lap.

"What movie did you plan on watching when we got back to your house?" I asked as I ran my finger down his chest and abs, feeling them ripple under the contact. He growled, grabbing my hand and moving them to his lips to kiss.

"I was thinking the movie that came out a couple months ago, _The Forest_. It's a suspense and horror film, I thought it would be interesting." He said.

"And you love the idea of me cowering into your side the whole hour and half to two hours of the movie." I said with a smirk and raised an eyebrow in question. He just smirked.

"Okay, I'm in. Let's get to it lover boy." I said. He got up and offered a hand to pull me up.

Our afternoon was wonderful. We spent only half the time actually watching the movie and the other half making out. The movie had just ended when Tiffany came home from her time in Port Angeles.

"Oh, hi Anna. How was your day?" She asked the two of us.

"Great." I said with a smile.

"How was yours?" I asked.

"Great. Did a little shopping. Had lunch at a Greek restaurant, the food was great. Maybe you and I can go there some time?" She asked.

"Sounds like fun." I said and saw Embry sitting next me shaking his head at our conversation.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Tiffany asked.

"No, I have to get home and make dinner for Uncle Charlie." I said with a small pout.

"Oh just invite him over. I can make more than enough for all of us." She said with a wave of her hand.

"If it's no trouble. I can make him dinner." I said. She shook her head.

"Call him. Tell him dinner will be ready in about an hour." She said and walked into the kitchen. I shook my head.

"She doesn't take no for an answer." I muttered and pulled out my cell phone. Embry shook his head and ejected the movie from the player and put a Mariner game on the TV.

"No she doesn't." Embry said with a chuckle.

I called Uncle Charlie and he tried to deny me, but then I gave the phone to Tiffany and within three minutes she handed me back my phone and said that Uncle Charlie would be here after he finished his shift. I smirked and snuggled into Embry as she walked back into the kitchen.

"What was the head shaking about?" I asked as Robertson Cano hit a homer and the crowd went wild.

"You and my mother get along so well. It's like you guys have known each other forever. It's a little unreal. But I wouldn't wish for anything different though." He said and then ended any chance of me continuing the conversation by kissing me.

Dinner was great and after Embry and I washed the dishes. Embry kissed me goodbye before I climbed in the cruiser and rode home with Uncle Charlie.

"That boy is head over heels for you, Anna." Uncle Charlie said, never taking his eyes off the road, but I could see a faint blush marking his cheeks.

"It's the same for me." I sighed and leaned my head against the window to daydream for the rest of the trip home.

**A/N: The necklace Embry gave to Anna can be found by going to the entertainment jewelry website and clicking necklaces. This necklace will be under men's topaz wolf pack pendant. ~New York Country**


	32. Bella's Back

**A/N: I am in a good mood today and I decided that I will post an extra chapter this week. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Bella's Back**

When we got back to the house there was a message on the answering machine. Uncle Charlie went up to the machine and hit play.

"Hello Charlie. This is Esme Cullen. Our family is moving back to town and Edward will be dropping Bella off sometime tonight. We're looking forward to being back in town." The voice of the Cullen matriarch played through the machine. Uncle Charlie brightened and slumped at the same time. I quickly moved him so he was in a chair.

Bella would be back tonight, but she was bringing the Cullens back with her. Son of a bitech! This could cause more boys to phase! The pack could expand past its current state! The pack was already past the expected size. The legends said that only three members of the tribe were supposed to phase in response to vampires. The count was already at eight. The bigger the coven of vampires the more phase to counter their numbers.

After making sure Uncle Charlie was alright and not going to end up on the floor, I went upstairs to call Embry. He had patrol with Sam in a little while so he could spread the news of the vampires' return to Forks with Bella.

"Miss me already?" Embry asked as he answered the phone.

"Yes, dearly." I exaggerated with a smile.

"But that's not why I called… Bella will be back tonight." I told him and wanted for his reply.

"Well Charlie should be relieved by that." Embry said, not sounding thrilled but accepting.

"The thing is she's bringing the Cullens back with her." I finished.

"Of course she is." Embry calmly said, but you could hear the aggravation in his voice.

"Will you pass the message along to the rest of the guys for me?" I asked. I hated that our perfect day was ruined by Bella and her damn knight in sparkling marble skin.

"Sure thing. Talk to you later, love you." Embry said and I smiled. I would never tire of hearing him say that.

"Love you, too." I said and we hung up.

I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My hand came up to the necklace Embry had given me. It really was pretty and it meant a lot to me, him, and the pack. It secured my place with them as a member, imprint, and family. My finger ran along the back and there seemed to by bumps across the back. That's odd. I took off the necklace and flipped it so I could clearly see the inscription on the back. The words were in Quileute, they meant 'my moon, my love'.

It reminded me of the conversation we had had about the moon and the sun. How people want to the sun and brighten your day, and some want to be the moon and shines down on you in your darkest hour. He put a lot of thought into this necklace. I put the necklace back on. He was so getting a treat when I saw him again.

I went back downstairs and started baking. I made a pan of peanut brownies and six pies. I thought I would take the pies over to Emily's to help her with desert for tomorrow and stay and help make lunch for the guys. They would have to stay in the car till it was time to eat or they were sure to 'disappear' before desert.

It was about eleven when the purr of an engine pulled into our driveway. Uncle Charlie hurried to the door to see Edward carrying Bella from the car towards the house.

"Bella!" Uncle Charlie called as he threw open the door. It looked like Bella mumbled something, but she also looked like she had just been woken by Edward getting her out of the car. Edward whispered something else before they got closer.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here." Uncle Charlie bellowed at Edward as they walked closer.

"Stop it, dad." Bella groaned, but Uncle Charlie ignored her.

"What's wrong with her?" Uncle Charlie demand remembering the last time she ran off and the condition she came back in.

"She's just tired, Charlie. Please let her rest." Edward assured Uncle Charlie. Okay buddy that's not going to work.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Uncle Charlie yelled flipping his lid.

"Give her to me. Get your hands off her!" Uncle Charlie demanded and Edward tried, but Bella clung to him like he was a lifeline. Uncle Charlie tried yanking her arm from around his neck, but she refused to let go.

"Cut it out, Dad." Bella said a little louder than before.

"Be mad at _me."_ She said, putting an emphasis on me.

"You bet I will be." Uncle Charlie promised with a scowl.

"Get your ass inside." Uncle Charlie demanded.

"Kay. Let me down." Bella said and Edward set her on her feet. She tried to take a step, but stumbled and almost face planted. Edward grabbed her around the waist before she could make contact with the concrete sidewalk.

"Just let me get her upstairs. Then I'll leave." Edward pleaded.

"No!" Bella cried, clinging to him more. Edward whispered something in her ear. Uncle Charlie seemed to soften at her panic and allowed Edward to take Bella upstairs. It was only a minute later that Edward came back down the stairs and rushed towards the door.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where do you think you're going?" Uncle Charlie asked as he got in between Edward and the door.

"I want answers to the way you left my daughter." Uncle Charlie said and crossed his arms. I smirked at Uncle Charlie trying to intimidate Edward and gave him a kiss good night before heading upstairs for bed.

The next day I went down to La Push after school. Embry met me out front when I pulled up in front of Sam and Emily's.

"Hey babe. How are you?" He asked and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and nipped at his bottom lip, teasing him. He pulled back amused.

"Things could be better, but you just made my day so much better." I told him and pulled him down for another kiss. A throat cleared behind us. I pulled away and looked over Embry's shoulder to see Sam on the front porch with a grin on his face.

"Yes Sammy? What can I do for you?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Stop making out in my driveway and come in so we can all eat." He said.

"I don't think I can do that Sammy. Besides who else is going to carry all the pies inside?" I asked trying to seem concerned. The look on Sam's face told me that I had won. Food as leverage, genious!

"We will." Embry said and headed toward the car. I swatted him away and told them to get Kim and Emily to come out. They pouted but did as they were told. Kim and Emily smiled as they came out the door and helped me take the pies inside.

Dinner was great and after desert the conversation turned to Bella's return. I didn't like this turn in topic, but the subject of a treaty caught my attention.

"What treaty?" I asked. Everyone looked at Embry.

"Hey I was told that you all told her everything she needed to know. I figured you all had already told her." He defended. I looked curiously between the guys, waiting for an answer to my question. Sam turned back to face me.

"Well about seventy years ago when our grandfathers were the protectors, the Cullens had settled on land near Seattle. Our grandfather's came acrossed the Cullens hunting on our land. They were outnumbered. There were only three of them and five Cullens. But the leader asked for a treaty, the doc." Sam explained. I nodded and Sam continued his retelling of the story.

"The doc said that he and his family were different. They proved it by using the difference of their eyes from those of human drinkers and that they were caught while hunting animals far into the forest. The doc confused them most by being able to understand them and talking to them like they were human while they were still in wolf form. The leader asked for a treaty that he didn't have to offer. The treaty says that as long as we don't tell the pale faces about the existence of vampires, they will not bite a human, that means to drink or to change. And they must stay off Quileute land, Forks is a middle ground or no man's land." Sam finished explaining and I nodded my head.

"Then what are they planning to do with my cousin?" I asked, confused that they would keep her around if they couldn't change or drink her.

"We don't know, but they know that if they break the treaty we have the right to attack and end them." Sam said in a deathly calm that left no doubt of his rank as alpha of the pack.

"We could remind them of their part of the treaty." Jacob said from his spot on the sideline of the conversation as he stood by the window watching the rain fall. Sam nodded his head to the suggestion.

"We can do that. But we should wait until we know for sure that they are staying in Forks and continuing their relations with Bella." Sam said, he was trying to stay on the cautious side. No one wanted a war to break out between the supernatural when so many humans could be caught in the crossfire, especially the ones they all care about.

"I think it's safe to say that Edward and Bella will be back together by the end of the week. Next weekend would be the time for the visit." I said and leaned back into Embry.

"Jake you up for making a visit to Bella's?" Sam asked and turned to look at Jake.

"Sure, I have something to return to her anyway." Jake said finally turning away from the window. Bella had done it. She had sucked the last of the light from his eyes and smile from his face. She had dragged him down with her. I knew that this was going to happen; I just wish that I had known how to prevent this.


	33. How Do You Like Me Now?

**This is the end of New Moon heading into Eclipse. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. ~New York Country**

**Chapter Thirty Three: How Do You Like Me Now?**

This week I have kept my mind clear of this weekend's plans. Jake would be showing up in a little bit and after he reminded Edward of the treaty he was going to ride back to La Push with me. Today was Tiffany's birthday and Embry and I went in together and bought her a present that we were going to give her. I had stayed up late last night decorating a cake. It was her favorite, strawberry, and I had put chocolate frosting on top. I even used white frosting that I dyed green to write 'Happy Birthday' and put flowers around the edges.

The phone rang as finished making dinner. I was taking most of it with me to the Call's but I was leaving some of it for Uncle Charlie's and Bella's dinner. Edward would be bringing Bella home from work at six, but Uncle Charlie was do home at five thirty.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Anna. It's Jake. When Charlie gets home, you might want to make a quick exit." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because when Charlie gets home, I'm going to drive up on Bella's bike and spill the beans about what we had been doing all those times that we had spent all day in the garage. This is sure to get her in even more trouble." He said and you could hear the smirk in his voice. He was proud of the plan he had come up with.

"And me. You forgot that this will get me in just as much trouble as Bella. Then the two of us will both be on house arrest." I exclaimed into the phone.

"No you won't. Charlie knows just as well as the rest of us that you and Bella don't talk to each other and that's when I started hanging around with Bella that you didn't come around. He'll know that you wouldn't have known." Jake said like he was brilliant.

"But that's not going to keep Bella from throwing me under the bus. You know how she hates me. If she goes down for this she is just going to take me with her." I said. I have better things to do than stare at my four walls for however long Uncle Charlie grounds me for.

"Then tell him you felt that it was up to Bella to come clean about what she had been up to. That tattling is never the answer." Jake said.

"If I get in trouble, you get to tell Embry why I am in deep shit." I said. Jake laughed.

"Just wait in your room till after I bring the bike. After he screams and yells, come down and offer to drive me home. We go around the corner and park. I wait until Bella and her leech show up and I remind them of the treaty. Then we actually headed down to the res. You can drop me at Sam and Emily's and I'll stay there till I go home later. I'll have to report to Sam anyway." Jake said.

"Okay. See you in a little bit." I said and hung up.

I wrapped the cake and put it in the back of the car and grabbed the wrapped box that held Embry's and my gift to Tiffany and put it in the center console. Everything was ready for Jake's big stunt. I went upstairs to get my homework done while I waited.

Uncle Charlie yelled up the stairs that he was home at five forty-five and it was about five minutes later when I could hear Jake on Bella's bike coming down the road. I grabbed my jacket and shoes and went into the kitchen to finish packing up the food to take to Embry's. Uncle Charlie looked out the window surprised when he saw Jake show up on a motorcycle. He got up and went to the door.

"Hey Jake. When did you get a bike as transport? I thought you drove that car that you built and love so much." Uncle Charlie said from the doorway as Jake got off the bike.

"Well I got a bike a couple months ago. But this one isn't mine." Jake said as he walked up the steps.

"Then who's is it? You didn't steal it, did you?" Uncle Charlie asked suspicious.

"No. If I stole it, I wouldn't bring it to the Police Chief's house. Besides I'm returning it to Bella. She had me rebuild it and since she isn't going to be coming down to the res as much, I thought she would get better use of it if I brought it up to Forks for her." Jake said, trying to be as innocent as possible.

Uncle Charlie turned red and I hurried out the back door. I was about down the back steps before the bomb exploded. He yelled for a good five minutes before I deemed it safe to walk around and put the food in the back seat of the car.

"You mean to tell me that my daughter has been going behind my back and riding a motorcycle. That she didn't want me to know and you didn't think to tell me about it till now?" Uncle Charlie demand. Jake nodded meekly, taking the scolding like a champ. I think of he was phased that he would even have his tail between his legs.

Uncle Charlie seemed to finally be calming down, having gotten all the yelling out of the way.

"How are you planning on getting back to the res?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"I was going to walk back." Jake answered like it made all sorts of sense.

"Non-sense Anna's going down there tonight. She can give you a ride. Can't you Anna?" Uncle Charlie said and then called out to me as I closed the back door of the car.

"Sure, as long as he doesn't eat anything meant for Tiffany." I said with a smile at my joke. I walked up to Uncle Charlie and gave him a kiss on the cheek and motioned for Jake to follow me.

"See you later Uncle Charlie." I called before pulling out of the drive way with Jake in the passenger's seat.

"Just pull around the corner. I can hear Bella pulling up to Charlie's now." Jake said and I nodded, turning the corner and pulling off to the side. Jake climbed out as I stopped.

"Be back in a minute." Jake said before disappearing into the woods.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" I heard Uncle Charlie yell. Holy shit! I guess I was wrong when I said that he was done yelling. He just was resting for round two.

True to his word Jake came back out of the trees a couple minutes later. Right after another yell from Uncle Charlie.

"Charlie sure has some strong vocal chords for a guy that doesn't talk much." Jake said as he stuck his finger in his ear and winced.

"Oh look at that a downside to super hearing." I chuckled as Jake scowled at me and I pulled back onto the road. As I turned the next corner the song '_How do you like me now?'_ by Toby Keith came over the radio. I had to laugh at the irony of the song choice after what just happened and after a few lyrics Jake started to laugh with me. We started to sing along with the song.

_When I took off to Tennessee, I heard that you made fun of me  
>Never imagined I'd make it this far<br>Then you married into money, girl ain't it a cruel and funny world?  
>He took your dreams and he tore them apart<em>

_He never comes home and you're always alone  
>And your kids hear you cryin' down the hall<br>Alarm clock starts ringin' who could that be singin'  
>It's me baby, with your wake up call<em>

_How do you like me now?  
>How do you like me now?<br>Now that I'm on my way  
>Do you still think I'm crazy<br>Standin' here today?  
>I couldn't make you love me<br>But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
>How do you like me now?<em>

_How do you like me now?  
>Now that I'm on my way<br>Do you still think I'm crazy  
>Standin' here today?<br>I couldn't make you love me  
>But I always dreamed about living in your radio<br>How do you like me now?_

It was a few minutes after the song ended that I pulled up to Sam and Emily's driveway and kicked Jake out of my car. Then I continued my way to Embry's. He met me in the driveway and swooped down for a kiss. We kept it light, knowing that his mom was still inside and more than likely watching.

"She keeps asking me why I'm not letting her cook. I think she's forgotten that it's her birthday." Embry chuckled as he helped me carry the cake and food into the house. I put the present in my bag and we walked back into the house.

"Happy Birthday Tiffany!" I said as I set the bag and cake down on the counter and moved to give her a hug.

"Oh dear, you didn't have to. Thank you so much. This means a lot." She said and hugged me a little tighter.

"Oh hush. It's not like we were going to blow off your birthday." I scoffed. Embry and I set the table and served the food. After dinner was done we let the dishes to clean after we had cake and gave Tiffany her present. She gushed over the piping on the cake and insisted on helping with the dishes. We held her off and she fake pouted hiding the smile she was wearing as she sat at the table. When we were done, I grabbed the wrapped box out of my bag and set it in the table in front of her.

"Embry and I got this for you." I said and smiled as she reached for the box.

"You two know you didn't have to." She scolded with a smile. Embry and I smiled at her and shrugged. She unwrapped the paper slowly causing Embry to roll his eyes. I guess this was a tradition. When she finally opened the box she gasped as she saw the diamond flower necklace.

"Oh you guys." She sniffled.

"I'm glad you like it." I said with a bright smile.

"I more than like it, I love it. Thank you." She got up and hugged the two of us.

"Read the plate near the clasp." Embry said as she let go of him. She picked up the chain and brought it where she could see the inscription we had chosen. It read 'Happy Birthday Mom'. I tear slowly slid down her face.

"I thought it would be appropriate since you have become so much like a mother to me." I said and she looked up from the necklace. She grabbed me in a tight hug.

"And you have become so much like a daughter to me. Embry picked well." She chuckled at the end before letting go and wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Oh you two have made me cry. Why'd you do that?" She laughed as she finished wiping away the wetness on her face.

"Because we love you." Embry said with a shrug causing Tiffany and I to laugh and smack him on the shoulder. I love this life that I have chosen with the people that mean the most. I hope it gets better from here.


	34. In Passing

**Chapter Thirty Four: In Passing**

Ever since Jake brought the bike, Bella has been using Uncle Charlie, Billy and I as mailmen for her notes to Jake and his notes back. This was ridiculous and childish on so many levels. I hated the look on his face every time I would give him Bella's note. The look of disappointment every time it was me and not Bella's that showed up with the note.

In a note he asked her if she was breaking up with Edward or going to come down to the res. In the return note she told him that she loved Edward and was not breaking up with him and that he wouldn't let her down on the res because it was too dangerous for her. I scoffed when I learned of that one. Yes hanging out with werewolves was on the risky side if you were constantly pissing them off, but hanging with a vampire was just soooooo much safer, note the sarcasm.

She and Edward tried to stop me from going down. Alice tried to befriend and take me on shopping trips to keep me away. But I think I almost made a vampire faint when I told them to keep their creepy dead hands to their corpse sides. That they were not keeping me away from my wolf and that if they tried it would kill me. They had had no knowledge that I knew of their existence and I was more than happy to tell them of my heritage and the fact that I was an imprint.

Now Edward kept Bella away from me, like I was the plague, especially after I told her dating Edward was like having necrophilia. Bella and Alice both when they saw me, would point their noses in the air and walk in a different direction. I would just smile and continue on with my day. The pack about died laughing when they heard what I had told them, but after Sam had scolded me about the danger of antagonizing vampires, like the good big brother he is to me. I smiled, nodding and when he was done, gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and told him I wouldn't do it again that I had gotten my point acrossed. He chuckled with a nod and went back to what he was doing before.

This afternoon when Bella came home from her time with Edward, Uncle Charlie was waiting for her. Uncle Charlie had practiced his speech with me. He wanted Bella to get some separation from Edward and to spend more time with her other friends. That weren't Cullens. I think when he was practicing he even forgot that I wasn't Bella for a couple minutes. After Uncle Charlie was done with his practicing I told him that it should go over well, since he was giving her more freedom than he should. Then I told him goodbye and kissed his cheek before heading down to the res.

Billy and I had continued our lessons and I cooked for them like old times. Jake was still upset, but he looked up from his work at the table when I walked in. He seemed to be expecting me to give him another note from Bella. I just nodded my head before getting to work on dinner. Little did Jake know that I had told Bella to stop having me deliver her notes, that I'm not a messenger bird. He nodded before going back to his work.

I busied myself with cooling till the silence became too much and too awkward. Jake was still trying to finish his homework, but something was obviously on his mind. I could feel his gaze every couple minutes as I cooled the broth for chicken and vegetable soup. He was still on the same sheet of homework as when I showed up to the house a half hour ago.

"What's on your mind Jake?" I asked. I turned around as the broth simmered, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What does she see in him?" He asked, but it seemed more to himself than to me. I sighed, uncrossing my arms and taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"Jake I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with that Edward gives her all his attention. He doesn't have other things that need to be tended to. You have the pack, your dad; you actually have to pay attention in school. You're pulled in more direction then Edward. He only has to make sure that he feeds, other than that nothing is above Bella in his priority list." I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You really think that about her?" He asked and I nodded and gave him a look with my eyebrow raised.

"Yes I do. It's one of the reasons that she and I don't get along. She was raised by Renee and was Renee's top priority; nothing was above Bella till she married Phil. When she came in the summers she always wanted the attention on herself. Grandma couldn't spend a dime on me without haven't to spend just as much on Bella. If she didn't Bella threw fits and refused to see grandma till she bought her something and apologized. Bella never sent so much as a Christmas card to grandma at the holidays but grandma always sent a card and a present to appease Bella. When Bella was around, everything had to revolve around her. It's just what she was used to living with Renee. Even Renee was an only child, making Bella an only grandchild on that side, so Bella got all of her attention as well. She's not used to sharing and it irritates her." I said and got back up to check the broth and add the chicken.

Jake sat at the table and finished his homework. After he helped me cook and made small conversation till it was done. Even though he was doing things, I could tell he was thinking about what I had told him. After dinner, I had my lesson with Billy and Jake walked me to the car. After the door closed to the house he stopped and opened his mouth to speak before swallowing and trying again. I waited patiently.

"I'm done." He sighed and I waited for the rest.

"I'm not going to be her second best and I'm not going to settle for the 'we can still be friends' card. If she wants something more, it's not going to happen. I'm putting up the white flag. I'm not going to fight in a war that will win me nothing." He finally said. I nodded and smiled.

"I knew there had to be something in between those ears of yours." I said and turned to the car.

"You calling me dumb?" Jake asked a little offended. I smirked.

"No. Just a little slow." I said before shutting the door and pulling out of the driveway.

When I got back to the house Bella was already in her room and Uncle Charlie was in the living room with only one beer. He was watching the baseball game and cheering when the Nationals hit a back to back to home runs. I sat down next to him.

"What beer number is that?" I asked and he turned to look at me.

"One. I'm not going to have another. You're not going to bury me for a long time." He said and set the beer on the table next to the chair.

"I'm going to unload the fridge this weekend and buy some heart healthier food." I said.

"Harry's always had a weak heart .The docs told him that when he was twenty. It wasn't his diet." Uncle Charlie said muting the TV.

"It won't hurt to eat healthier. You and I, might even get rid of that beer gut." I joked and poked him in the stomach.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with having a little extra padding." Uncle Charlie defended.

"Whatever, do you want to help me empty the bad food out of the fridge and go to the store with me or do you want me to do it by myself?" I asked.

"I'll help. That way you can't get rid of all of it." He said and unmuted the TV. I laughed and told him goodnight. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. As I was about to climb under the sheets, my phone rang on the night stand.

"Hello?" I asked, I hadn't checked the caller ID.

"Hey babe. How are you?" Embry asked through.

"A little better now. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"You. As always. But also the spring dance." Embry asked.

"Which one?" I replied.

"Ours. The one in La Push. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Embry asked.

"And if I say no?" I joked.

"Then I will spend the night sulking in my room and begging Sam for extra patrols to run out my sorrow." Embry said dramatically. I laughed.

"Well we can't have that, now can we? What is the dress code and when is the dance?" I asked getting down to business.

"The dance is in a month. We all have to dress in Native style." Embry said and I nodded, thinking of what I could wear and coming up blank. I would have to go shopping.

"Does that include footwear and jewelry?" I asked.

"They said we could wear headdresses and that the jewelry and footwear are optional." Embry replied.

"Well alright. I'll have to go shopping. Are you planning on wearing a headdress and face paint?" I asked.

"I plan to go as an Indian warrior. I'll wear paint and a feather band around my head. You'll have to wait till the night of the dance to see it. You can be my Indian princess." I could hear the smile in his voice as he thought about it.

"Well alright my prince. I'll talk to you later. Love you." I said.

"Love you too, my moon." He said and I smiled as I hung up the phone.

My man couldn't be more wonderful. I'll have to call Tiffany tomorrow and make plans to go shopping.


	35. Trouble

**Chapter Thirty Five: Trouble**

I woke up to my alarm blaring and quickly shut it off before flopping back onto my bed trying to get the will power to get myself up and into the bathroom to get ready for school. It took a minute, but soon I was out of bed and heading towards my closet to pick out clothes that wouldn't be scorned.

"You should wear the red shirt and the khaki skirt you never wear." Came a high pitched voice from my window sill. I spun around to see Alice Cullen perched on the lip of my window with a bright smile. It was way too early to deal with a hyperactive pixie vampire.

"Get the hell out of my room. And I will wear what I please." I said before turning back to my closet.

"I'm just saying that you would look cute in it." She said and lightly flitted off the sill to sit on my bed.

"I said get the hell out of my room or I will call the pack and you will leave in pieces." I threatened without turning to face her. Her tinkling giggled was all I hear before there was a breeze and the outfit that she had mentioned was on my bed. I huffed picked up the items and put them back. I grabbed out my pair of red pants and my white shirt with blue stars on it. I was feeling patriotic today.

"Edward told me that Embry was taking you to a spring dance." Alice said. She was trying to make conversation, but I wasn't in the mood. I would gush about it with Kim and Emily when I went to the res later.

"He did, did he?" I replied as I grabbed my little make up bag and brush and started to do my hair in a simple ponytail.

"Yes and I was thinking we could go shopping." She said brightly like it was the best idea in the world.

"I didn't like you guys before I knew you were walking, talking corpses. What makes you think that I would like you now?" I asked as I pulled out a blue barrette to hold back my bangs. Alice shrugged.

"Your answer is no. I'm going with Tiffany and you're not invited. Now you better be out of my room by the time I'm done in the bathroom or there will be a visit from the pack." I said and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall toward the bathroom and heard Edward laugh.

'_Get your sister out of my room and keep her out. Next time a fire will be lit. This is not a crypt and if she shows up again like this, Uncle Charlie will learn about your nightly visits and I will be living in the wolf den.' _I thought to him before I got to the bathroom. The laughing stopped and Bella's door opened and closed before I heard my window closed and then my door close. I smiled to myself as I changed into my outfit.

As promised I gushed about Embry asking me to the dance with Emily and Kim after school. I also talked to Sam about Alice's visit this morning. He was very displeased to hear about it and promised to call the doc up tonight and speak to him about a member of his family harassing a member of the pack. When he said that my hand went to the necklace around my neck. Since Embry had given it to me, I had worn it every day.

After I was done at Sam and Emily's I went down to the Blacks to make dinner. As I cooked I called Tiffany to talk about a shopping trip later this week to find a dress.

"Hello?" Tiffany brightly answered the phone.

"Hey Tiffany, its Anna. Got a question for ya." I said as I stirred the pot containing dinner.

"Oh, hi Anna. What would your question be?" She asked.

"You remember when you said that we should have a day and go to Port Angeles and go to the Greek restaurant that you went to a while back?" I asked.

"Sure do. What you have in mind?" She asked, I could hear the smile.

"Your son asked me to the spring dance. Thought you might want to go dress shopping with me? And we could make it a night." I relayed my thoughts. I could hear her squeal on the other end and moved the phone from my ear.

"He finally did it. I thought he was going to let the opportunity pass by. What theme are we going for?" She asked.

"He told me it was Native themed. That he was going as a warrior and I could go as his princess." I said and I hear her laugh on the other end.

"That sounds great. But short of going to one of the women here on the res, you're not going to find a dress shop with a dress in that theme that isn't a bridal parlor. How about we find you a nice plain dress and I embroider it with Quileute patterns?" She asked.

"You can do that?" I asked excited.

"Yes ma'am. How about we go Thursday. I can pick you up from school and we can go straight to Port Angeles." She said. I nodded, then realized she couldn't see it.

"That sounds great. Talk to you later." I said and she returned it before we hung up. I heard a faint chuckle behind me. I turned and saw Jake and Billy in the doorway, shaking their heads.

"What?" I asked, looking at them curiously.

"Women amaze me." Billy said then rolled himself to the table. I laughed and set the food on the table as Jake took his seat. After dinner I went home, I said good night to Uncle Charlie and told him of my plans with Tiffany for Thursday. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. When I was in the bathroom, I heard my phone go off with a text message. When I got out I checked it. The screen flash saying I had received a text from Embry.

I open the text and saw the message, it read: _You told my mother?_

I quickly typed back:_ Told her what?_

It was only a minute later that my phone dinged again:_ About the dance._

_Yeah. We're going dress shopping Thursday. _I was curious as to why he was asking.

_Mom yelled at me for not telling her immediately. I fell asleep after we talked last night and I forgot to tell her this morning._ I laughed at the fact that she yelled at Embry. That woman was such a hoot.

_Sorry. Love you. Good night. _I typed and put my phone on the charger and the phone buzzed with the message: _Night. Love you too._ I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Thursday came quickly. Tiffany and I had a great time shopping and thankfully it was vampire free. We had found a brown knee length smock like dress in light brown and it had three quarter sleeves. Tiffany said she would hand embroider it while she was on her lunch break so Embry wouldn't get a chance to see it till the night of the dance. She said she was going to bring it to me when she was done.

We also bought a pair of beaded moccasins and leggings to go with the dress. We decided at dinner that we would French braid my hair into pigtails and I would have a simple beaded head dress with a single feather in the back that would rest in between the pigtails.

As Tiffany pulled back into the school to collect my car, my phone went off with a phone call. I thanked Tiffany and climbed out of the car as I grabbed my phone from my bag and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe. When you get home get something to eat,tell Charlie that you're going for a walk. Walk down the path in the woods. I'll meet you out there." Embry said before he hung up. I looked down at my phone. He hung up on me! What the hell is going on? I hopped in the car and drove to Uncle Charlie's I came in and grabbed a pop tart for supper before I fed Uncle Charlie the line that I was going for a walk. He nodded and I walked out the back door and down the path. When I was just out of sight from the house Embry emerged from the trees.

"Hold on we're getting out of hearing range." Embry said before leaning down and scooping me up bridal style. He flat out ran for a couple minutes before he set me down in a clearing deep in the woods.

"Okay. What the hell is going on? You hung up on me after freaking me out and then you pick me up and ran me into the middle of the woods! I can only assume that this is something you don't want the Cullens to know….." He cut off my rant by crashing his lips to mine. He pulled away after I started to return the kiss. I pouted causing him to smirk.

"I'm on patrol with Jake and he's covering so I can talk to you. You know how Emily's niece is staying with her while Emily's brother and sister-in-law are out of town for a couple days?" Embry asked and I nodded. Her niece Claire, I was going down tomorrow after school to meet her.

"Well the guys met her today and Quil imprinted." Embry said looking anxious.

"I wanted you to know before you saw it tomorrow." Embry continued to explain.

"You mean he imprinted on a two year old?" I asked, still trying to catch what he was saying. It wasn't adding up in my head.

"Yeah." Embry said with a slight nod of his head

"Please tell me he doesn't think the same stuff that you and I think about each other." I said starting to feel disgusted by the thought. Embry started to vigorously shake his head.

"No it's nothing like that. Remember a wolf will be anything that the imprint needs, that means brother, friend or lover. Right now all he feels for her is a brotherly love." I nodded and took a deep breath. Thank God.

I took a couple minutes to compose myself and clear my head. After this I gave Embry the okay to take me back to the house. It had been about thirty minutes and I didn't want Uncle Charlie to worry that I had gotten lost in the woods. Embry carried me back to the house and paid me back for freaking me out with an intense make out session that left both of us wanting more but Embry had to get back to patrol. I waited till the blush had faded out of my cheeks before I went back inside.

Oh how I love the crazy people that I now called family, but boy do I hate some of the drama that comes with it.


	36. Icky Vicki

**Chapter Thirty Six: Icky Vicki**

I met Claire and watched Quil like a hawk to make sure that what Embry had told me was true, that Quil's feeling were purely platonic. From what I could tell, anyone that saw them would think Quil was a doting big brother that adored and would do anything for his little sister. Honestly it was adorable how that little girl had giant 6'4", bulky, buff Quil wrapped around her finger and bending to her every whim. Poor Quil would have to wait a long time for her to grow up, but he seemed just fine with that. It never failed that the conversation would eventually turn to my cousin and her vampire beau.

"All I know is something fishy is going on. Suddenly Edward and Alice are acting weird and Edward's taking Bella and hopping a flight to Florida tomorrow to visit Renee before Bella graduates." I said, crossing my arms and leaning back into Embry as he wraps his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"How long are they going to be in Florida?" Jake asked from his usual spot by the window.

"Three days." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Every one suddenly looked kind of panicked.

"Three day?" Sam questioned and I nodded, confused. What was so important about three days that had them all panicked? Then it hit me. SHIT! The change from human to vampire took three days.

"You don't think they would…?" I dropped off at the end of my question. I was starting to freak out. We had just reminded them of the treaty and warned them of the consequences of breaking them! Sam just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But you never know. The day they come back you can stay here, Anna. We'll have Jake call and make sure Bella returns human." Sam said going into alpha mode.

"What if she doesn't?" They're not going to bring her back here and have Uncle Charlie here as a freaking meal , are they?" I was panicking.

"No they'll make it seem like there was an accident and Bella dies." Jared said from his place on the couch. I nodded; I was not going down as an appetizer for my crazy ass vampire cousin.

"Well if they're not running to Florida to change her, there has to be something else that would cause Edward to get her out of the state. He is crazily over protective of Bella. Something would have to be happening in the next couple of days to cause them to run till it's over." I said thinking it over.

"What about red?" Paul asked.

"That would explain the running and why Bella hasn't been acting weird. Alice must have had a vision of Victoria getting Bella and they must not have told her. So she wouldn't worry." I said. The more I thought about it the more it started to make sense. Edward was running Bella out of the state to protect her and the Cullens were going to try and stop Victoria when she showed up. They should have thought about informing the pack. The dumbasses should have told the pack so they could be prepared to protect the res.

"If this is true, then you need to spend the next few days here on the res. It will keep you out of dodge and you'll be safer." Sam said and Embry nodded and squeezed me a little tighter to him by my waist.

"She can stay with us at the house. It's not like we haven't been having sleep overs since she was eight." Leah offered. It surprised the guys that she would offer to help. She was still a little short with the guys and she didn't let them see how nice of a person she actually was. I smiled at her and when the guys finally looked away she smirked back.

"Then she'll always be near a wolf or two. I have day patrols anyway so she can come here or the Blacks, like usual, when I'm on patrol." Leah continued to point out reasons why it would be a good idea.

"Plus Uncle Charlie would believe it easier than if I was to tell him I was staying here." I tried helping by adding my two cents. I really didn't want to lie to Uncle Charlie. I had done good so far with this secret and keeping it from Uncle Charlie while not lying to him.

"That would probably be best. Call Charlie, then Embry can take you home to collect some of your things." Sam said and I nodded, getting up and walking to the back porch to call Uncle Charlie at the station. The back porch gave a sense of privacy even though the guy would be able to hear everything I said, but they wouldn't be able to hear Uncle Charlie's side. The phone rang two times before he answered the phone.

"Forks Police Department, this is Police Chief Swan." He answered.

"Well Police Chief Swan this is you niece Anna Swan. She would like to know if she can spend the weekend at Leah's." I joked and was rewarded with a chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Well my niece Anna Swan it is fine with me that you spend the weekend with Leah. I was planning to go fishing with one Billy Black." He joked back.

"Thanks. I'll be home for dinner on Sunday." I said and we hung up and I went back into the house. When I sat back down in Embry's lap everyone looked at me like they hadn't heard what I had said back meaning they knew he said it was fine.

"You guys act like he would say no." I said and Embry wrapped his arms back around me.

"But he did inform me that Billy will be fishing tomorrow. That means Uncle Charlie will be out of dodge for tomorrow. Jake do you think you can get Billy to invite Uncle Charlie down for the game at your house? Just to get him on the res." I asked and looked up at Jake. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at his antics.

Before long we were in the car headed back to the house to pick up some of my things. We had stayed for lunch then took our leave. Embry was quiet on our way to the house. Something was on his mind and he didn't want to talk about it. I sat and waited for him to make his decision about his thoughts.

"I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but if you do it might make it better. If you decide to, I'll listen." I said and lapsed back into silence. It was another couple minutes before Embry opened his mouth.

"I'm scared." He said and it was no one than a whispered. I turned in my seat to get a better look at him and to show that he had my full attention.

"I'm scared that you're in the middle. That you are in as much danger as your cousin. That scares the hell out of me. I want you to be safe, but I can't be with you every minute of the day. I fear that when Red comes for Bella… you're gonna get caught in the crossfire and she's gonna get you, too." Embry was a little choked up at the end. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm going to spend all my free time down on the res. The only time I'll be away is to go to school and to be asleep in my bed during the week. I can start spending the weekends down here like I am this weekend. You and the guys are protecting the res and the Cullens have their future seer to protect Bella when we're in Forks. Everything will work out." I said and Embry pulled into the driveway. Embry got out and opened my door for me. He pulled me out and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I love you Anna. There is nothing that I won't do to make sure that you are safe and happy." Embry whispered. I pressed a kiss to his lips to convey that I wasn't going anywhere.

"I love you too, Embry." I whispered when we pulled apart and gave him another quick peck on the lips.

"I'm going to patrol the woods. Make it quick, we don't want Leah to come looking for ya." Embry said with a grimace before he turned toward the trees. I giggled as I went into the house.

Paul was right. Victoria showed up Saturday morning. Jared and Jake were on patrol when the call went out and the whole pack went running, leaving Seth with Kim, Emily, Claire, and I to act as guard dog. Emily started baking to keep her mind off of what was going on and Kim started playing with Claire and I started the book my English teacher had assigned for the weekend. I was to read, annotate, and write a summary on chapters eight through twelve. The book did a good job of keeping my mind off the hunt for Victoria. The book had a slow start but was starting to speed up towards the climax.

Emily was baking what seemed to be her tenth batch of cookies when the guys came crashing in. Jared helped Paul limp into the kitchen and Sam helped set him in a chair at the table. I went running for the first aid kit while Sam checked what he would need. Paul had a deep cut that from his ankle to just above his knee and it was bleeding pretty badly. I looked around for Embry and found him by the door, watching as I wiped away the blood and bandaged Paul's leg .

"What the hell happened that caused this?" I asked as I finished wrapping the bandage.

"You were right. The Cullens knew Victoria was coming and they chased her. She headed toward the res. She ran down the boundary line, jumping from our land to theirs. The big one tried tackling her and when she dodged he almost fell onto our land. Paul jumped and Victoria got away when we had to break Paul and the vamp away from each other. Paul's leg got cut when the vamp pushed him away. He stumbled back into a rock." Jared explained, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around Kim. Paul growled.

"He was going over the boundary! He was breaking the treaty! They acted like we were the ones breaking the treaty and attacking without cause!" Paul exclaimed and started to shake. Embry started to move towards me and I held up a finger to stop him.

"Paul." I said, catching his attention. Taking his mind off his anger softened the shaking.

"Is this gonna change anything?" I asked and he shook his head and the shaking almost stopped.

"Alright have a cookie." I said and handed him a cookie before I walked over to Embry. We walked out the front door toward the path to the beach. We passed Leah on the porch.

"Really? 'Have a cookie' is your way of calming him down?" Leah asked holding back a laugh.

"It worked didn't it?" I replied with a smile and she just shook her head.

"You know you're amazing? No one else can calm Paul down once he starts, but you step up and he calms down like he was never mad in the first place. But can you do me a favor?" Embry said as he linked our hands and watched them swing between us as we walked toward the beach.

"Depends on what it is." I said. Embry smiled.

"Of course you wouldn't agree without knowing what you're agreeing to. You're too smart for your own good." Embry chuckled as kissed my head.

"The next time Paul starts bouncing on the diving board to jump into the deep six. Will you please back away? I was having a heart attack the whole time he was shaking and you were too close. If he had phased I don't know what I'd have done." Embry said and pulled me closer to his side. I smiled and snuggled closer.

"If he's too close to phasing I will back away." I promised.

"That's not what I asked." Embry said.

"But it's what you're getting." I said and skipped ahead, baiting him to chase me.

"You should be a lawyer. You like to negotiate and debate. It can be a pain the ass." Embry chuckled. I laughed as we continued down the path.

"Love you too." I said pecking him on the cheek.


	37. Jake

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Jake**

Bella and Edward would be back tonight and the pack was on edge. Embry pretty much had me on lock down. He was even driving me home tonight to make sure that I didn't die as soon as I walked in the front door. I thought they were overreacting. We had said that they might have been changing her when we hadn't thought of Victoria yet. Now we knew that was the reason Edward had run her out of the state.

We were at Sam and Emily's for lunch and Emily had brought up the subject of the spring dance that was right around the corner. Now Embry wanted to know what the dress looked like and I wasn't budging. It was annoying him that I wouldn't tell him, much to the amusement of everyone else and myself included.

"Why won't you tell me or show me?" Embry asked, finally giving up on the pleading that wasn't working.

"I can't show you because I don't have the dress. Your mom's working on it. And I can't tell you because I don't know what it looks like." I said with a shrug. Embry looked at me confused.

"What do you mean you don't know what it looks like?" He asked the curiosity leaking into his voice.

"You two went shopping together to buy a dress. You came home with bags. How can you not know?" The curiosity was killing him and I had to laugh.

"We bought a dress but it doesn't meet the standards for the dance. So your mom is embroidering it, so it does." I said.

"You know curiosity killed the cat, right Bry?" I asked distracting him.

"And satisfaction brought him back." Embry countered.

"But I thought you were a wolf Bry." I said confusing him.

"I am but we're talking about a cat." He said.

"I didn't know you could be a cat and a dog at the same time. Did you Sam?" I asked, leaning around Embry to peek at Sam leaning against the counter closest to Emily. He smirked and shook his head.

"Don't' change the subject." Embry said, getting flustered and I grinned.

"I'm gonna help Emily in the kitchen." I said, and then hurried to the kitchen before Embry could drag me back. Emily turned when I walked in and smiled.

"So your boy's a cat as well as a wolf I hear." She said and giggled. I giggled with and shrugged.

"I guess so. But curiosity killed it and satisfaction didn't bring it back." I said sending us into another round of laughter.

Jake walked in the door as Emily and I finished making lunch. He flopped into a seat and started a conversation with the guys. I had called Uncle Charlie earlier and had been greeted with a gruff 'What?' when he picked up the phone. Turns out Jake had been calling every half hour to see if Bella was back. I told him that I was staying at Emily late tonight and would be home at about ten.

"So Jake." I said sitting in the chair. He looked down at me.

"Heard you have been spending a lot of time talking to my dear old Uncle Charlie today." I said trying to look as innocent as possible. I think my attempt was a fail if the chuckles around the room were anything to go by.

"Yes, seeing if Bella was back yet." Jake said and I gave him a look.

"Couldn't that have been figured out with your first phone call?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I guess." Jake said with a shrug and looked down.

"You left Uncle Charlie with a message to have Bella call you back right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"He'll have her call you back when she gets here. Besides it's my signal that I can go home." I reminded him. He nodded and we lapsed into silence. Emily broke the silence.

"Lunch is ready. Anna, Kim can you help me bring the food over?" Emily called from the kitchen making both Kim and I jump to help her.

"Jeez Anna. Emily might be Pack mom, but you're the disciplinary officer." Kim mumbled as she grabbed up one of the trays. I smiled.

"And the best sister ever." I said, and grabbed up my tray.

After lunch Embry and I walked down to the beach for the afternoon. We walked along the water's edge with our hands swinging in between us. We watched the tourists and the little kids on the sand and running in and out of the water. Finally, we just sat at the far end of the beach and watched the waves as they came ashore and then returned to the sea.

"Anna?" Embry said to get my attention. I turned to face him, looking up and waited for him to continue. Whatever he wanted to say had him anxious and nervous.

"I know we haven't been together that long, but I want you have this and know that this is never going to change." Embry said, grabbing my wrist and tying the ends of a bracelet together around it. When he let go I turned to bracelet to see the front. The bracelet was thin straps of leather entwined with purple beads. I beamed at the little bracelet that meant so much; this was a Quileute promise bracelet. I had always dreamed of the day a boy would think enough of me to give one to me. I looked up at Embry, he was waiting anxiously for my reaction to his gift.

"I know it's a little soon, but…" I cut him off by crashing my lips to his. I tried to convey my love for him through the kiss that words can just not explain. I put everything into that kiss, my love, my lust for him, my understanding, my joy, everything.

"I love you." I said with a bright smile as we finally parted when the need for air presented itself.

"Love you too babe." He said and I snuggled into his side and turned back to face the water.

After a while we went back to Sam's house for dinner and hung out till about nine thirty when Jake made another call to the house looking for Bella.

"You going to be in school tomorrow?" Jake asked. I couldn't hear what her reply was but from Jake's actions I could guess her answer was in the affirmative.

"Alright. Talk to you later." Jake said and hung up the phone. Jake came back into the living room and sat himself down on the couch. He pretended to not notice everyone looking at him and focused on the game the guys had playing on the TV. After a while I got sick of the quiet and decided to talk to Jake.

"Hey Jake. Will you come outside with me for a while?" I asked getting up. He nodded and followed me out and down the road a little bit so we were out of hearing range.

"You're not over her, are you?" I asked as I sat on an outcropping of rock. Jake sighed.

"I've had a crush on her since I was like five. She's been the girl of my dreams for so long… Getting over her is harder than I thought it would be. And the fact she calls and sends those stupid notes all the time, doesn't help." Jake said and put his head in his hands. I nodded.

"I told her to quit sending those notes, because of the look of your face. The disappointment that it wasn't her that was handing you the note and the irritation. It's not right that she keeps you there. Give you just enough hope to keep you around despite how she keeps declaring that she loves Edward. Honestly it's not fair to you or Edward the way she is treating you two. She needs to make up her mind. If she is going to love Edward she needs to stop towing you along and if she loves you, she needs to stop hurting you." I said making my point. Jake nodded.

"I hope you imprint soon Jake. You deserve someone that treats you better and loves you back." I said, and wrapped my arms around him. He returned the hug and with a sigh broke away.

"How is it that you two can be related and be so different?" Jake asked.

"Just because you're related doesn't mean you have to be similar. Are you like your sisters?" I asked, knowing that Jake and his sisters were totally different." He shook his head and smirked.

"We were raised differently. I was raised her, with the small town background. I've never gone out of state and never wanted to. She's was born here, but she was raised in big cities and was constantly moving. It makes you grow up different. And she had a flighty, bitchy and self-centered role model. I was raised by caring people that were selfless and gave everything they could. My parents were a lot like Uncle Charlie from what I remember and grandma would never let me become anything like Renee, She was always preaching about caring for others and taking me to church." I said proving my point.

"I can see how that would affect your look at each other and how you act." Jake said finally understanding.

"What made you interested in her?" I asked curious.

"She was nice and pretty and I only got to see her in the summer when I was younger. She became kind of like the fair. It only comes once a year and you have a lot of fun." Jake said. I noted it had been the not completely knowing Bella that had attracted him to her.

"What about once she lived here? Was it the same?" I asked.

"She's still pretty but now she hides contact with me and I still don't see her often." He said looking at the ground and his bare feet.

"See she's no longer the novelty that she once was. And you have seen what she's really like. She's kind of like how Leah is with you guys. Would you keep pining after Leah if she did stuff like this?" I asked. Jake looked kind of disgusted at the thought.

"Hell no! The ways she treats people is awful. Why would I stick around to keep getting kicked?" Jake said and I think the light bulb finally went off.

"You see. This is how everyone else sees you and Bella. Why does he stick around for her to kick him again?" I said.

"You're right. Now that I see it, I think it will be easier now. I just clung to that old image of her in my mind the way I used to think when I didn't know her as well. You should be a professional, Anna." Jake said and gave me a big hug and a true smile that I hadn't seen in so long.

"We better get back before Embry comes looking for you and kicks my ass. Besides it's about to start raining." He said and we rushed back to the house. Embry was waiting as Jake and I walked in. Jake nodded to Embry and joined in the conversation as the same old Jake we knew before the wolf. Everyone noticed, but nobody dared to comment. Embry looked at me and I shrugged and smiled.

"It's after ten. We should get going if you're going to be home before ten thirty." Embry whispered into my ear and I nodded. I said my goodbyes and walked with Embry to the car. He held open the door for me to get in and then went around the car and got in to drive. The drive was pretty quiet till we turned onto the road toward Forks.

"What did you talk to Jake about that brought him back?" Embry asked.

"I pointed out a few things that had escaped his attention and they have changed his views." I said with a shrug. We pulled into the driveway and Embry put the car in park.

"Okay babe." Embry said and leaned over giving me a sweet kiss before leaning back.

"Sam said I could start patrol after I dropped you off. See you tomorrow." He said starting to get out.

"Love you." I said, opening my door. Embry turned and over the top.

"Love you too." He said before running into the trees. I hurried through the rain to the front door to get inside. I said goodbye to Uncle Charlie and went upstairs for bed.

I was up and gone for school before Bella woke up in the morning. Edward was pulling down our road when I pulled out of the driveway and drive toward the school. When I arrived, I noticed that everyone was avoiding the right side of the front step. I grabbed my bag and walked toward the school to get a closer look at what was going on.

When I got closer I could see Jake leaning up against the bike he had built, in a pair of grease stained jeans and a black tee shirt that barely fit anymore. It stretched over the muscles of his chest and abdomen. Even though he was leaning down, he still towered over the student body with his six foot seven frame. I had to immediate that the stone façade he had put up reminded me of Sam and he looked a little intimidating.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I breached the bubble the crowd had given him. His head snapped up to look at me.

"Hey Anna. How are you doing?" He asked with a bright smile, dropping the stone façade. He was trying to avoid answering my question.

"I'm fine Jake. What are doing here? Why aren't you at school?" I asked again determined to get an answer. Jake seemed to understand this and sighed, looking me in the eye.

"Sam sent me to talk to Cullen and Bella. To make sure that our suspicions are true." Jake said cryptically, but I understood. Sam wanted to make sure that Bella was human. I nodded.

"She'll be here a couple minutes with Edward. See you after school." I said, and continued up the stairs. The stone mask fell back over his face as I walked away. As I jumped up the last step I saw Edward's shiny stupid Volvo pull into the window. I hurried to class, I could watch from the window of my classroom if I hurried.

There were only a few kids in class when I got there and I rushed to a window seat. I sat and watched as Edward and Bella approached Jake and proceeded to get into a heated discussion. It ended with Principal Greene breaking everything up and sending Bella and Edward to and while he sent Jake off school grounds. Ashley sat down next to me right before the bell rang.

"You know that hunky boy that was out front on the motorcycle?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was Jake. He's friends with Embry, they've been friends since they were kids." I said with a shrug. Ashley gave a whistle.

"The res really know how to grow them. Any idea why he was arguing with Edward and Bella?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Bella's being a bitch like always and Edward is taking her side without knowing Jake's and he doesn't care. Jake's pissed at Bella and a friend of ours had him come here and check on something for him." I said, and luckily the bell rang and the teacher started class before Ashely could ask any more questions.

Why can't life be easy for me with all the shit that's been going on?


	38. Gone

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Gone**

My weekends quickly became sleepovers with Leah, days in the garage with the guys, dates with Embry, and spending time with the pack members that weren't on patrol. The end of the school year was quickly approaching and Tiffany had finished my dress. I had decided to hide it at Billy's making it so Embry couldn't sneak a peek of it. The day I arrive with a garment bag, asking if I could use the twins' old closet, Billy just laughed and allowed me inside. Leah and I had made plans that she would get the dress the day of the dance and bring it to the house where she would help me get ready.

This weekend Embry had taken me to Port Angeles for a movie and dinner and he had hung out in Jake's garage like we used to. He even gave the car an oil change. It was just like old times. Quil handing Jake tools while Embry and I sat on the old sofa in the corner. Our lunch consisting of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with warm soda just like always.

I was going to Embry's tonight for dinner with him and Tiffany. I was looking through my closet looking for my favorite purple top, but I couldn't find it. I could have sworn that I had left it on the back of my desk chair.

"Dad, did you start the wash?" Bella yelled down to Uncle Charlie.

"Um, no. Did you want me to?" Uncle Charlie called back sounding a little guilty.

"No, I got it. Were you looking for something in my room?" Bella called back.

"No. Why?" Uncle Charlie questions.

"I can't find… a shirt…" That was a sad excuse for a lie.

"I haven't been in there." Uncle Charlie called and then I heard Bella shuffling around through the laundry and then walking back into her room. I walked in to see her going through her closet.

"You're missing clothes too?" I asked poking my head in her room.

"Yeah. And so are you?" Bella asked back. This can't be good.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Uncle Charlie asked as Bella turned away from her closet.

"Not yet." She called back looking a little panicked.

"You call Edward. I'll call Embry." I said and ran back to my room and rushed to call Embry. He said he would be over with Paul in a couple minutes. Edward showed up two minutes later. I felt the rush of wind hit me in the face as I walked down the hallway toward the stairs and the second rush as I was a step from the top. When I got to the bottom, Edward was moving Bella toward the kitchen, away from Uncle Charlie in the living room. I followed them and sat in the chair and stared out the window.

Embry was right. The trouble Bella had gotten herself into had me caught in the middle and could be putting me in danger. My suspicion had been proven right by Edward's behavior and I didn't know a thing about what was going to happen next. What was I supposed to do about this? I had never been hunted like Bella and I didn't want to have any more interaction with vampires than I already did.

"Anna. You need to call the pack." Edward said as he appeared in front of me. Just then Embry emerged from the trees. I could see the outline of Paul's grey wolf breaking off to run a patrol around the house. I walked to the front door and opened it to let Embry in. He rushed inside and stopped just inside the door, his lip instinctively pulled back over his teeth, but he refrained from growling and alerting Uncle Charlie to his presence.

Embry grabbed my up and pulled me outside. Edward was already waiting in the back yard and we walked into the trees. Edward and Bella walked in front of us till we reached a small opening in the trees far enough away from the house but close enough that it wouldn't take much time to get back. We were silent for a minute before Edward started to speak.

"It's not a scent that I recognize and it seems that it stole items of clothing from both girls. My brothers are following the scent." Edward said.

"Paul's patrolling the area and will report back to Sam." Embry said and Edward nodded.

"I'm going to take Bella to my house and inform my family." Edward said and he lead Bella back toward the house.

"You were right. I'm stuck in the middle." I said and Embry wrapped me in his arms. I let a few tears fall as he hugged and comforted me.

"It's going to be alright, Anna. The pack is going to protect you. They're not going to get anywhere near you. I promise you that. Spring break is coming up and then summer vacation isn't far behind. We'll keep you on the res as much as possible. They aren't going to touch you." Embry said and started to lead me back to the house.

"Tell Charlie that you got a call from Emily inviting you down for the weekend. You can go there after dinner with mom. We'll figure everything out. I'm going to patrol and send Paul back to the res to report to Sam. Get down to the res as soon as possible. I'll follow you down. Sam's probably going to want to set up some sort of patrol shifts with the Cullens to make sure that you're not in danger." Embry said and kissed my head before running back into the tree line.

Uncle Charlie didn't even blink at my excuse of going to Emily's this weekend. He just told me to have fun and to make sure I came back for bed on Sunday because it was a school night. I agreed and rushed upstairs to pack a bag. I noticed that a few more things were missing and took a quick inventory to report to the guys. It was only about thirty minutes before I was on the road to La Push. I could see the outline of a wolf in the tree line.

"When I got to Emily's, Embry came running out of the trees and wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively and walked me into the house. Paul and Sam were sitting at the table and Emily was working in the kitchen. Embry steered me toward the table and pulled out a chair for me to sit at. Sam and Paul stopped talking and looked at me. I wrapped my arms around my knees as I pulled them to my chest. Paul scooted a little closer and leaned down.

"What happened?" Paul asked. Instead of the usually hard look Paul gave to everyone else, his eyes were soft and caring. He wasn't the angry wolf that was pissed off at the world, he was a caring older brother that I lost the opportunity to have with my own brother, but have gained with the pack. I threw my arms around him.

"They stole some of my clothes and some of Bella's. Now I'm in as much danger as Bella." I said. Paul sat stiff till I was done. Then he let out a low growl and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I can't believe that bitch of a cousin of yours in putting you in more danger just because you live in the same house now." Paul ranted once he had let me go. He started to pace the room. Embry came up behind me and wrapped his wrapped his arms around me again.

"You will be protected by the pack Anna. We protect our own." Sam said and patted my shoulder and I grabbed for the necklace that furthered his point that laid around my neck everyday. After talking a little bit more Embry and I got up to leave. Jake walked in as we headed for the door. He had a dazed look on his face.

"What's up Jake?" I asked concerned.

"I imprinted." Jake said and got a dopey smile on his face. I squealed jumping to wrap my arms around his neck. All thoughts of blood thirsty vampire flying from my mind. Sam, Paul, and Emily ran to see what the matter was.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"Jake imprinted." I squealed again and jumped up and down as Embry set me back on my feet after prying me off Jake. Emily smiled and Paul rolled his eyes and walked out the back door. I dragged Jake to the table and pushed him into a seat.

"Where, what's her name, what she like?" I rattled off before Embry put his hand over my mouth so the only thing they could hear were my mumbles into his hand. Sam and Emily looked highly amused with my excitement.

"Calm down babe. One question at a time." Embry chuckled. I glared and licked his hand. It tasted disgusting but I kept that to myself as I watched him grimace and removed his hand. I smiled smugly to myself before I turned back to Jake and waited for his answers. Jake laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I met her at the store, her name is Zoey, and she seems shy and cheery. I asked her on a date for Friday and got her number." Jake said.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"Heart shaped face, thin, about five foot eight. She had dark brown hair with red highlights and the prettiest pair of hazel eyes." Jake said and I smiled as he gushed.

"I want to meet her." I said.

"We all do babe, but we have to get to the house or we're going to be late." Embry urged. I sighed and hugged Jake one more time before we left and went with Embry to the car.

My prayers had finally come true. Jake had imprinted and she had brought the sparkle back to Jake's face and the smile that he was well known for.


	39. Stories and Dancing

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Stories and Dancing**

Today was the spring dance in La Push and I was bouncing with excitement. Uncle Charlie laughed at my excitement while Bella locked herself away in her room and sneered at me when she did come out. Leah was on her way to help me get ready. Embry would be arriving at four to pick me and take pictures, and then we were going to stop at his house so Tiffany could take pictures of her own. Plus she wanted to see the finished dress on me.

Leah arrived at two. I smiled and greeted her when she arrived. She smiled back and started pulling me towards the stairs. Leah had the dress bag and a makeup kit even though I had my own. She had a solid grip on my wrist as we passed Uncle Charlie in the living room and dragged me up the stairs toward my room to play Anna dress up for god knows how long.

We decided that we would do my hair, then my makeup, and then get me dressed. Leah was quick French braiding two braids on either side of head before I carefully placed the beaded headdress. It had a single brown and white feather that sat squarely in between the braids with brown and blue beads that zigzagged around the rest of the band. Leah then applied light cover-up on my face then applied some blue eye shadow that matched the blue if the beads. I wear a blue and brown beaded necklace that held a wooden wolf pendant and a pair of blue feather earrings.

Tiffany had done a good job. She had embroidered a belt on the dress and the pack tattoo was the center of the belt and then the same design that was beaded on my headdress finished the belt and ran along the bottom and edges of the sleeves. Leah nodded in approval of the design and said if she ever needed a tribal dress she was going to call Tiffany. We finished off the outfit with my new pair of brown moccasins with blue and red beading that went well with my outfit.

We walked back down the stairs an hour and a half later into the living room. Uncle Charlie whistled as Leah walked over to him with smiles on our faces that I don't think anything could wipe off.

"You look beautiful, Anna. Your parents and grandmother would be so proud." Uncle Charlie whispered and gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tight with tears gathering in my eyes that I refused to let fall.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie that means a lot." I whispered back before breaking away from him. Leah left soon after and I hugged and thanked her for helping me get ready. She brushed me off and told me it was her pleasure.

Embry showed up at exactly four and Uncle Charlie stopped me in the living room doorway and told me to go back into the living room and wait for him to call me to the door. I nodded and smiled at him as he rushed to answer the door. I heard Uncle Charlie whistle when he opened the door.

"Damn boy. Don't let the museum see you. You could end up in an exhibit." Uncle Charlie joked and chuckle. Embry laughed with him.

"Anna! Embry's here!" Uncle Charlie called and I hurried toward the door. I walked to a mouthwatering sight of Embry, bare-chested with a wolf print on each pec, deer skin leggings with blue beads down the seam, and he had a headdress with two feathers, one brown, and one white. His face was painted with two red stripes on each cheek. The only way he would look more realistic was if his hair was shoulder length. He smirked when he noticed that I was checking him out. He then began to look me over and I think that I saw a little drool. Uncle Charlie cleared his throat. We both snapped our attention to him, we had forgotten he was even there, his cheek had turned a dark pink with his blush and mine were now rushing to catch up.

"We can take pictures outside." Uncle Charlie and hurried past Embry towards the side yard. Embry chuckled and I giggled through my embarrassment. Embry tucked me into his side and we followed Uncle Charlie toward the trees. It took about ten minutes before Uncle Charlie finished playing photographer after he figured out how to work the camera with a little help from Embry. He told us to have a good time and that I was to be at Sam and Emily's by one before we left.

Tiffany ran out of the house as soon as we pulled into the driveway. She was practically bouncing with her excitement. She was dressed in her work clothes and her bag was by the car door. She was leaving as soon as we did to rush to work. She took lots of pictures and commented how much she loved how well our outfits came out. She kissed us both on the cheek and gave us tight hugs before she allowed us to leave.

The school was covered in old fashioned tribal decorations. There was even a bonfire set up to make it seem like an old time tribal ceremony. It looked amazing and everybody did awesome with their outfits. The members of the pack seemed to look the most realistic though, due to their imposing stature and how they had mimicked the authentic outfits and makeup of the ancient Quileute warriors. A group even played old tribal music and we danced traditional dances till ten when Embry and I snuck off to the beach.

"Who knew history themed dances could be so much fun." I said with a bright smile as I snuggled into Embry's side to fight off the chill. He hugged me a little tighter to his side and smiled down at me.

"To continue the fun, the elders are holding a pack meeting tomorrow and are going to tell the legends. Emily will probably ask you to help with the food." Embry said and I beamed in delight. I had yet to attend a retelling of the legends since I was twelve and Billy could still drive and walk.

We walked down the beach in each other's arms and gave soft kisses. Embry and I ended up at the tide pools, like we always did. Embry and I made out like the teenagers we are. Things became heated and Embry tried to back off but I pulled him closer.

"We don't have to do this tonight." Embry said breathing heavy.

"But I want to." I said and kissed up his neck and jaw till I reached his lips. Embry's hand began to climb up my shirt and we made it to the next step in our relationship that night.

The next morning I helped Emily with breakfast. When Embry arrived he was extra affectionate and everyone looked at us weird and I raised an eyebrow, daring them to ask. Nobody did. Emily and I practically had to kick him out of the kitchen so we could get the food ready for the bonfire. We made salads and side dishes as Sam and Jared cooked hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill. We had sent Jake and Embry to pick up chips and sodas from the store.

The bonfire was going to start at six and the legends would be told at about seven thirty. Quil left to pick up Bella at quarter to six. Every since some of our things had been taken the pack and the Cullens had come to an uneasy alliance. They took turns watching the house and patrolling around it and Bella had started to spend more time on the res with Jake when the Cullens went hunting. I didn't like it and neither did anyone else.

Jake's relationship with his imprint was blooming and he had lost all interest with Bella. She seemed to be resentful of the loss of attention from Jake and was making it hard on him and his imprint with her constant calls and forcing herself into the res. She would come down to the res and force herself upon Jake and Zoey.

Zoey was a sweet girl. She had come down from the Makah res to visit family and when she went to the store she bumped into Jake when he imprinted. They were a cute couple. He doted on her and she did everything to show that she loved him just as much. Billy was ecstatic when he learned that his son had imprinted and was very pleased that she was exactly what Jake needed in his life. She wasn't afraid to tell the boys off when they did something wrong and was in no way shy. I liked her and she fit in perfectly with the rest of the imprints and the guys. She was the exact opposite of Bella in personality.

The bonfire started without a hitch and Quil showed up with Bella a little after it started. She immediately headed for Jake and I intervened and had her help me with setting up food. Giving Jake time to escape with Zoey while I had her distracted. They both sent me a grateful nod and only came back when it started to get dark. They sat on the opposite side of the bonfire from Bella and ate the food we had saved for them. Billy was quick to start telling the legends. It wasn't long before you could practically see the legends unfolding in the fire as Billy's voice told the legends from memory.

I leaned into Embry and he wrapped his arms around me to keep away the chill that even the fire couldn't ward away. Kim had come with Jared and Claire's mother had brought her down from the Makah res for the weekend. She would be going home tomorrow much to Quil's disappointment. As the legends ended Sue helped Billy to the rabbit and Quil drove his grandfather home.

I looked around to see Bella had fallen asleep leaning against log she had been using as a seat during dinner. That was so disrespectful! She was allowed to a pack meeting to hear our people's histories and she fell asleep! I seemed to steamed and Embry followed my gaze to Bella. He shook his head.

"We should be getting you two home." He said and I nodded getting up. It was roughly eleven and we had school in the morning. I walked over to Bella and roughly shook her shoulder. She woke with a start and a small scream till she saw me standing over her with a glare.

"We need get home. Embry's taking us." I said and started toward the beat up grey Chevy. Bella caught up to me.

"Why can't Jake do it?" She whined like a two year old.

"Because he as to take Zoey and Billy home." I said shortly not wanting to deal with a whining Bella.

"I'm sure someone else could have taken them home." She sniffed.

"But they're not and Jake is. Embry is taking us home and you should just shut up and be grateful because if it was up to me you would be walking. You have been a bitch to Jake and Zoey and you fell asleep during the telling of our histories. Do you know how disrespectful that is?" I demanded and turned on her. She cringed away and hurried to the truck as I seethed and walked to the passenger's side. Embry held open the door and kissed me before closing it and driving us home.

What did I do to deserve this kind of a cousin? I must have done something in a past life. But I did get Embry, so my decisions in this life must make up for something.


	40. Graduation

**A/N: I have finished writing this all the way through, all that is left to do is post the rest. I will continue to update on Tuesday and Fridays and the occasional random post. I have stared writing another story on another account to bide my time, I have already posted the first couple chapters to get the ball rolling. So check out Little Trouble under Miss. E. Thompson, which is now my permanent account. Enjoy and review! :) **

**Chapter Forty: Graduation**

Today was Bella's graduation. She had received a letter from two colleges about her acceptance and Uncle Charlie couldn't be any prouder of her. The only thing that dampened his joy was that both colleges were far away meaning that Bella wouldn't be able to visit often. Even though I knew the truth. How she wouldn't visit and that soon after she left we would receive news of her death and she would be turned into a vampire by Edward, just like she wanted.

She didn't think how this would affect anyone but her. How it would damn near kill Uncle Charlie to lose his only child. How that would be another person he's lost to add to the long list. His parent, his brother, nephew, friends, and the love of his wife. The man has had too much loss and not enough gain. It seemed the only people that wouldn't care about the loss would be the people on the res. I had to laugh at that thought. I had been at the Blacks cooking for Billy and Jake when Bella showed up.

There was a knock on the door and Jake got up from the table to answer it. He froze when he smelled who it was but let out a tired sigh and continued to the door with a sag in his shoulders and dragged his feet. He opened the door slowly, dreading whoever was on the other side.

"What do you want Bella?" Jake asked when he finally opened the door. I shook my head as I continued to work on the fish that I was preparing for dinner.

"Hey Jake. I thought we could hang out today." Bella spoke overly cheery and I rolled my eyes.

"Now is really not a good time Bella." Jake sighed as ran a hand through his hair.

"Why? What are you doing?" Bella asked. Really? Does the poor guy have to tell her everything?

"I was catching up on school work." Jake said.

"Well that can wait. Just come out for a little while." Bella pleaded causing Jake to sigh, annoyed.

"Fine." He said and walked out the door closing it behind him. Hearing the door close, Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Where's Jacob?" Billy asked as he looked at the unfinished school work spread out across the kitchen table. I chuckled humorlessly.

"Bella showed up begging him to hang out with her for a while." I replied and slid the fish into the oven to cook before taking a seat at the table. Billy shook his head.

"I think at times that boy is too much like his mother." Billy sighed. I smiled, it wasn't too often that Billy brought up Sarah.

"It would be so much easier if she would just stick with her damn vampire and stay the hell away." I add and crossed my arms. Billy chuckled.

"He is too willing to try and make everyone happy. But Anna, you have to remember that she is your cousin." Billy said looking me in the eye to make sure I got his point. I nodded.

"Yes, she is my cousin. But she has also made her own decisions that led her to where she is now. She has decided that family isn't as important as the prospect of a life of immortality with a vampire that will give her all his attention and dote on her for the rest of eternity. For me she has always been a black spot on a picture, she has never been family to me, no matter the blood relation. She has dug her grave, so to speak. Now she has to deal with it. She decided that she had to live a certain way and all family claims were just strings she could pull when she needed something and found when she pulled on mine that there was nothing for her, so she got rid of the string. The only good thing that would come of her staying would be that Uncle Charlie doesn't have to lose his daughter, even though, in a way, he already has." I said, Billy nodded after thinking what I had said over.

Billy and I continued to talk till about thirty minutes later Jacob came storming into the house. Billy and I snapped up to see Jake grabbing a shirt and headed back to the door.

"I'm driving Bella home." He snarled before storming back out the door.

"Oh this outta be interesting." I said and Billy nodded. I finished the fish and Billy went back the TV. Jake showed back up when I was setting the table. He still seemed pissed and was still shaking slightly.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked as I put the drinks on the table. He seemed to think about it before he nodded. I set the fish on the stove to cool and sat down at the table.

"She kissed me." Jake said and I immediately snapped to attention.

"She did what?" I demanded.

" She invited me to her graduation and the party the Cullens are throwing for her. I declined and she started rambling. Said she realized she loved me and that I should dump Zoey for her. I told her that I didn't love her and she tried to persuade me by kissing me. I pushed her off me and told her that she could take her feelings that she had denied for so long and stuff them where the sun don't shine. That I didn't love her and that when I said that I loved her that it was just a mere crush that wouldn't have held up. Her response was to punch me. When I took her to Charlie's she called her leech and told him and Charlie that I had kissed her and not the other way around." Jake finished with a huff. It took a second before it all sunk in.

"Wow. She really is desperate." I said with a shake of my head and crossed my arms, leaning back into the chair and smirking.

"She broke her hand." Jake said with a small smirk. This caused me to burst out laughing.

"Deserves the bitch right." I said.

When I had gotten home that night Uncle Charlie was pissed with Jacob and Edward had taken Bella to see Dr. Leech. Uncle Charlie believed Bella and it took me an hour to get it through her head that Bella had lied to him. I think he still doesn't believe it a hundred percent. When she pulled back in with Edward, I was waiting on the front porch.

"I seriously can't believe you." I said as I crossed my arms and glared t her as Edward helped her out of the car while she cradled her arm that now was adored with a brace.

"Jacob kissed me and I punched him." She said glaring back with a sneer.

"You're full of shit and you know it. Jake hasn't had feelings for you since you ran off after Edward to Italy. He loves Zoey and you threw yourself at him. Even after all your claims of loving your damn leeches. Can't take that you no longer have him wrapped around your damn finger?" I taunted and Edward seemed confused and was looking between the two of us, obviously not know what to do.

"You bitch!" She yelled and tried to lunged at me only to be caught by Edward. I laughed.

"You say how much you love him and used to flaunt it in front of Jake, now where is that love when you can't even admit to throwing yourself at another guy. Relationships need trust Bella." I said and Edward was looking a little more certain and angry.

"I have done no such thing." Bella stated and crossed her arms.

"Are you going to say that your so called best friend is a liar and would risk his relationship with a girl that he is so deeply in love with over lying about kissing you? Wow, you really don't know Jake do you? Did you ever really care about him or was he a tool for you? A replacement Edward? What about Edward? Do you really love him or just the benefits of him loving you?" I asked and she tried to lung at me again, but Edward once again stopped her, but turned her to face him.

"What she's saying is true." Edward stated. Bella froze at his statement.

"No. No, it's not. She's just jealous of what we have and doing anything she can to ruin everything we have." She said and cradled the side of his face. I scoffed and she turned to glare at me before returning to comforting Edward and trying to tell him that her love is true.

"There is only one way to find out." I said gaining both of their attentions. Bella glared while Edward seemed to be trying to pull it from my head.

"Ask the people around you. You're empathy especially." I said. Edward nodded and pulled Edward toward the house while Bella glared and grudgingly went with him.

Now I sat as I watched the entire senior class walk across the shaking makeshift stage in the school gym after a boring speech from the valedictorian. Bella was sadly one of the last ones and I wasn't allowed to leave until she walked across the stage. As soon as she did I walked out of the gym doors as quietly as possible. Thank god we had sat in the back. I walked to the parking lot towards the cruiser. Suddenly Alice Cullen appeared in my way.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"You're coming to the party tonight and I got this for you." She handed me a box and didn't give me time to argue.

"You can bring your mutt." She said before she disappeared. I looked down at the box in my hand. Like hell I was going to wear this and go to some graduation party in a house full of vampires. As Uncle Charlie drove us to the diner Bella had to speak up.

"You'll be at the party right, Anna?" Bella asked, trying to sound innocent in front of Uncle Charlie.

"No." I replied shortly and he peaked at me from the corner of his eye before returning his focus to the road.

"Anna, you should go." He said gruffly.

"The Cullens said you could bring Embry." Bella said just to dig in deeper.

"Why do you even want me there? You treat me like shit and don't want me there anyway." I accused and she acted hurt.

"No I don't." She said putting her un-braced hand over her heart.

"Anna you need to go." Uncle Charlie said closing the topic. I huffed and Bella smiled smugly returning her eyes out the window.

I called Embry and told what happened and that I had to go to the damn party and that he would be over in a little while.

I had Uncle Charlie drop me at the house before dropping Bella at the Cullens. Embry pulled up a couple minutes later with Jake and Quil in the back of the truck. I climbed into the front seat.

"Let's get this the hell over with." I spat as I closed the door.

The party was in full swing when we pulled up and once inside we pretty much stood in the corner. Bella came over having a fit trying to find Alice. Then Alice and Jasper appeared as Embry growled at Bella for being such an annoyance. Alice growled back while Jasper stood calmly reading all of our emotions.

"We have a problem. Please follow us." He stated calmly and started toward the stairs. We cautiously followed as he led us to the second story into a large room with a large wooden desk and book shelves on three walls. The other was covered in a row of paintings that seemed to have no pattern to them.

"A decision has been made." Alice stated.

"You're going to Seattle?" Bella questioned. What the hell is she talking about?

"No." Alice said flatly.

"They're coming here. Three days." Edward said.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" I questioned annoyed and the guys nodded, their hands shaking.

"There is an army of newborn vampires that Victoria has created that are coming after Bella and you." Jasper said and he seemed far from pleased.

"What are we going to do about it?"I asked, panic was starting to creep in.

"There are too many of them, a fight with just our family would only make it an even fight with too many chances." Dr. Leech said.

"No it won't." Embry exclaimed as he pulled me closer to him.

"The pack will fight. We protect our own. We'll have to coordinate." Jake said and Bella seemed to beam at the thought of being considered pack when it was me that Jake was talking about me. She was considered a leech, the enemy. She would never be considered pack, especially after the stunts she has been pulling lately.

"Yes!" Alice hissed with a dazed look on her face.

"Everything disappeared." She cheered.

"Where and when?"Jacob asked looking at the vampires.

"Three, about ten miles north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come from the west, then you can follow our scent in." Edward said. The guys nodded and we left to inform Sam of all the shit that was going to hit the fan.


	41. Training

**Chapter Forty One: Training**

The ride to Sam's was tense and nobody spoke. Jake drove and Quil sat in the passenger's seat. Embry had grabbed me up as soon as we were out the door of the Cullen mansion, threw the keys to Jake and climbed in the back seat while refusing to let me go. I didn't complain, being snuggled in his arms made me relax a little and the panic to stay at bay.

When we pulled up to Sam's, Paul and Jared were walking across the lawn after patrol. Both stopped and looked at the truck oddly before heading over towards us. Embry pulled both of us out if the back seat and actually let me walk. I was pulled tightly into his side while he headed toward the door. Jake and Quil slipped out of the truck and Jake left the keys in the ignition. We walked inside to Sam waiting by the door and Emily nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The Cullens figured out what is going on and just decided to inform us." Embry said bitterly and led me a chair. He sat down first before pulling me into his lap and pulling me flush against his chest. Sam looked worried by Embry's action and took a seat on the other end of the table.

"There's a newborn army of vampires. That's what has been causing all the headlines about the deaths. The pixie leech saw that they'll be here in three days and they're coming after Bella and Anna." Jake said and Embry growled into my hair at the last part. I just sat staring at the wall, not moving, hell I don't think I blinked.

"The Cullens want our help and we're supposed to meet them at three for coordination." Quil explained. Sam nodded but I could feel his eyes on me. All the guys seemed to be. Suddenly Paul was kneeling in front of me. He put his hand on my knee.

"We're going to protect you, Anna. I promise you, nothing will happen to you. Those leeches won't touch you." Paul said and I knew he was telling the truth, the look in his eyes said that, but it didn't help me. I nodded and then shook my head.

"Why'd she have to come here? Everything was fine till she barged into our lives." My voice cracked. It seemed like a fire got lit in Paul's eyes. He knew exactly who I was talking about without me saying it.

"I don't know." Paul said sadly.

"Now everyone is in danger. Not just her and the damn vampires, but me, Uncle Charlie, you guys, the whole pack and imprints, the whole damn town and the res. Once she knew about them she should have run in the opposite direction, but no, she had to be the most idiotic person to walk to the face of the earth and go looking for a relationship with vampires and try and get everybody killed in the process." I ranted.

Sam and the guys looked concerned. What are we going to do? They could all lose their lives. Over what? A foolish girl with a death wish? Sam was getting married in a month and now instead of being happy and enjoying time with Emily, he has to help in a bloody war!

"You guy should get ready and call the rest of the pack." I said. Quil and Jared nodded walking out the door toward the woods. It was only a couple minutes before a set of twin howls went up, followed by four howls. They all rushed into the house within ten minutes.

"What the hell do you mean that we have an army after Bella and we have to fight for her?" Leah demanded as she came in the door.

"And Anna." Paul growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leah said with a hard glare at Paul and then me causing Embry to growl lowly at her.

"Is it true Anna?" Leah said her eyes softening a little. I turned back to the wall.

"Really? You're going to shut us out?" Leah said, the glare coming back in full force.

"What do you want me to do? Start doing back flips because my crazy ass cousin has attracted the attention of psycho vampires and is leading them towards everyone that I love! What do you want me to do?! Cause the only alternative to shutting everyone out is yelling and that isn't going to help!" I yelled by the time I was done, I was standing glaring up at Leah. The yelling had caused Emily to come running from wherever she had been.

"You could screw on your thinking cap on that you love so much and help us plan. Shutting down isn't going to help us either. At least with yelling we know you're all right in some way, but if you shut us out then you worry everybody." Leah said and crossed her arms acrossed her chest.

"This isn't something I can fix like a problem with a boyfriend or friend or mother. This is completely different this is supernatural. How do you plan something like this this?" I demanded. Leah shrugged and turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow. Embry pulled me back to him and kissed my hair.

"Now that that's over with and Anna is once again a spitfire." Paul said with a gesture to Sam while I gave him a small glare, he returned it with a smirk.

"Well we have to meet with the Cullens. Did they say exactly where?" Sam asked and looked between the four of us that had been there.

"Ten miles north of the Hoh's Forest ranger's station. Come from the west and follow their scent in." I replied in a monotone and Leah smirked.

The guys left to have a sort of training session before they met up with the Cullens and I stayed with Emily. We set up blankets in the living room and camped out waiting for our guys to come home. I woke to being picked up and walked toward Sam and Emily's guest room. I saw Sam doing the same thing to Emily and carrying her up to their bedroom. Embry pulled back the covers and laid me down before climbing in with me. I snuggled into his embrace.

"How'd it go?" I murmured into Embry's chest. He kissed my head and tightened his arms around my waist.

"We'll talk about it later. Get a little more sleep." He whispered. I nodded and let his heat lull me to sleep for a little while later.

I woke before Embry and decided to have some fun waking him up. I started kissing up his chest towards his face and acrossed his jaw. I knew he was awake when his embrace tightened and he gave a small moan. I kept at it till he got tired of me avoiding his lips. He crashed his to mine and we made out for a couple minutes before I pulled away and moved to get dresses. Embry came up behind me when I started to take off my clothes and wrapped his arms around me, nipping at my neck, and then kissing away the sting.

"Don't start what you can't finish." Embry said before nipping at my earlobe. I shivered.

"I didn't start anything." I said and smiled as I pulled my clothes on.

"You're such a tease." He groaned and I kissed him and smacked his behind before running out of the room with Embry hot on my heels. I ran out into the kitchen to Sam with Emily pushed up against the wall. They were all over each other, groping and touching very inappropriately.

"Oh shit!" I said and covered my eyes while Embry gagged behind me.

"That is gross. I never wanted to see people that I call siblings damn near hitting a homerun in front of me." I said still with my eyes covered. Emily giggled and I heard Sam growl lowly. I decided it was safe to peak now. Sam was glaring at me while Emily laughed and went back to work on breakfast, I smiled and went to help her while the guys went and talked at the table.

"So what happened last night?" I asked after finishing my breakfast of pancakes, hash browns, eggs, and bacon.

"Apparently newborns are different than regular vampires. They fight different according to their empath. I guess he has some back ground with this." Sam said as he pulled Emily into his lap.

"They asked that one of us carry Bella up the mountain tonight to hide her scent, making it easier to stash her away during the fight. They want you to go up, too." Embry said lowly.

"Bull shit! Two of us go up that mountain, only one would come back. Who was the genius that thought up that plan?" I demanded to know who was getting a smack upside the head the next time I saw them.

"Doctor Leech" Embry stated. I shook my head.

"He obviously hasn't heard that Bella and I don't get along." I stated and Sam snorted looking back down at his plate to hide his amusement.

"That would be an understatement." Emily chuckled and I smirked.

"But really what are we going to do with me during the battle? Send me for a day in Seattle?" I asked. They looked at me like I was nuts.

"Why would you go to Seattle?" Emily asked like I was crazy.

"Because we know that's not where the newborns will be. They'll be coming or be here." I said like it was obvious.

"That's true but you also wouldn't have anyone to protect you." Sam said with concern.

"We could set up a camp on the other side of the mountain." Embry said, I turned and looked at him like he was bonkers.

"Why would we do that?" I asked and Sam seemed to have the same question.

"You and I could camp out and when it gets close to the time for the fight, you stay with Edward and Seth. This way your away from the fight, you only have to deal with Bella for an hour tops, and you'll have Seth there to protect you." He said and Sam seemed to be considering it. I huffed. It didn't matter what I thought of it. If they decided that this was the best thing then they would drag me kicking and screaming to a camp on the mountain.

"That might actually work." Sam said.

"We can have the other imprints stay at Kim's since neither Bella nor you have been there and leave Collin and Brady to protect them." Sam continued, he seemed to be speaking his thoughts out loud and none of us bothered to stop him.

"Billy could get Uncle Charlie down her with fishing or a ball game." I added after Sam had stopped his musing.

"If you think it's best." I sighed. "But don't drop me with Bella and her leech any sooner than you have to." I said and pointed to Embry with a stern look. He smiled and mock saluted me before kissing my forehead.

"I'll have Paul take you up to a spot and before the training tonight, I'll join you at the camp after." Embry said. I nodded before another thought crossed my mind.

"You'll need to take me to the house today. To pack some supplies and get clothes." I said and he nodded. That was the end of the planning before Embry took me home.

I only knew one thing for sure when we left Sam and Emily's house that morning. That things were sure to be interesting.


	42. Coming Round The Mountain

**Chapter Forty Two: Coming Round the Mountain**

After Embry took me to the house we went to Billy's so I could cook him some dinner for today and tomorrow while Embry went up the mountain to make a camp. When I was at the house I checked the weather and saw that it was supposed to storm tonight and pack warm clothes and things to make a fire with even though I doubted that they would be needed with Embry's body heat that could cook an egg. I was glad that I had cooked extra when Paul showed up early to hike me up the mountain. Jake, Embry, and Quil had been recruited to attend tonight's training session.

"Hey Anna. What ya cooking?" Paul asked as he came in the door.

"Dinner for Billy and I. Chicken stir-fry, grandma Swan's recipe." I said putting the lid back on the pan after stirring it. Paul hummed appraisingly and nodded his head.

"It'll be done in a couple minutes. Have you eaten anything yet?" I asked, turning to face Paul while I leaned back against the counter next to the stove. Even he if he had he would probably still be able to eat and I probably would feed anyway.

"Nope. I was going to eat when I got back from hiking you up the mountain." Paul said, taking a seat at the table.

"Well now you're eating with us." I said and turned around to the cabinet to grab plates out. I also grabbed a container to save some food for Embry. I gave the pan one last stir before turning off the stove for the food to cool, got drinks out and set the table.

"Billy, the food's ready!" I called and piled food into the container for Embry before setting the pan on a pot holder and sitting down to fill my own plate. The meal was quiet for a little while as the guys dug into the food.

"I received a call from Rachel earlier today." Billy stated as he paused to take a drink.

"Oh that's good. How she doing?" I asked as I put a fork full in my mouth.

"She said she's doing well and that she's going to come home next week for my birthday." Billy said with a bright smile. Rachel hadn't been home since she left for college, everyone knew that she wasn't planning on coming back. She and Rebecca had been planning to leave since Sarah had died.

"That's great! Jake must be excited that she's coming home for a visit." I said and smiled at Billy. He nodded his head, still smiling as he went back to his food. Rachel at least called once a week, but with Rebecca, he was lucky if he heard from her once a month.

I put the container in a back pack along with my clothes and other supplies. I had packed food and water for Embry and I tomorrow morning along with a first aid kit, because knowing Bella one of us would end up hurt before we made it off the damn mountain.

"See you later, Billy." I said, giving him a hug before walking out the door with Paul. We climbed into his truck to drive to the bottom of the mountain. I jumped out; grabbing my bag while Paul checked the map Embry had given him to mark where the camp was and how to get there. The temperature had already started to drop and I pulled my jacket a little closer. Paul noticed and tucked the map into his back pocket.

"How do you want to do this? Piggy back or bridal style?" He asked grabbing the bag from my hand. I thought about it. Piggy back would make it easier for him to check the map if he needed to and bridal style would just be awkward since we acted like brother and sister.

"Piggy back." I said and Paul nodded, squatting down so I could climb on his back. I threw the bag onto my back before climbing onto Paul's.

"How did I know that you would want to ride on my back?" Paul asked sarcastically as he walked into the trees. The sky was obscured by the trees and light trickled through faintly, but strong enough that I could still see when to duck the branches.

"Because who would want to look at your face the whole ride up a damn mountain?" I replied choking back the giggle that was threatening to escape me. He shook as if he was trying to buck me off like a rider on a bronco. The giggle escaped as I tightened my hold to make sure that I stayed on his back.

"That was rude! And I'll have you know that a lot of women love to look at my face during a ride." Paul stated raising his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk. I gagged and smacked his shoulder causing Paul to laugh.

"Alright second guess. Because this is how you carried me when we were supposed to go to Leah's and ended up on the cliffs when Bella found out about the wolves?" I guessed with a chuckle as Paul cringed at the mention of that day.

"Yup." He replied as he continued to climb the mountain. I would've been out of breath and slowing down after the distance we had already covered, but Paul was keeping stride as the elevation increase and the air started to thin. It was amazing what becoming a wolf had done to these boys.

It took Paul about an hour to carry me up the mountain, when I jumped off he stretched and held his back, acting like I had weighed more than a feather to him. I snorted at his act while I walked to the tent that Embry and I would be spending the night in. The tent was in a clearing that almost resembled a cave, two sides of the clearing were shear rock that blocked the wind that was sure to rip through when the storm hit later tonight. The two walls seemed to merge half way up making an overhang that would act as a roof to block the unfortunate side effect of the cold; snow.

"Embry did a good job of picking a place to camp during a storm. I don't think you will even feel the effects of it." Paul said as his eyes roamed the clearing admiring the thought Embry had put into this. I nodded and walk to the side and started collecting sticks and stones from the forest edge to build a fire. With Paul's help the fire started easily and soon we had a blazing fire going. The tent was at least five feet away but you would still be able to feel it in the tent. We could put a lot of wood in to make it last the night; we could douse the fire before we left in the morning.

I set up the sleeping bag as I waited for Embry. Even though we probably only needed one due to Embry's body heat, I had brought two and a bunch of newspaper. I put one of the bags in the other and pushed the newspaper in between the bottom of the inside sleeping bag and outer. Paul stood outside the door to the tent watching me with interest.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked, the curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"I'm putting newspaper in between the bags so that I'm not sleeping on the cold ground and it will act kind of like insulation." I explained as I finished and walked out of the tent toward the fire. Paul and I sat on the ground looking into the flames as they danced.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked as the silence got to him. I smiled at the memory as it flashed through my mind.

"My grandfather and Uncle Charlie used to take me camping. They said that I needed to know how to live off the land in nature. That it was something that mom had tried to teach me and they were happy to continue her teachings. They taught me how to build fires, hunt, cut meat to get the most out of it, and how to cook over a fire. Those times spent in the woods away from society are some of my favorite memories. There was even a story in New York were some boy scouts did this during an overnight mission. The army had a camping mission the same night but wasn't as prepared for the weather. When the snow became too much the army men went to a hotel for the rest of the night while the boy scouts stuck out the night, nice and warm. The headline was comical and the army was pissed at the publicity. _Boy Scouts survive night, army stays at hotel._" I said as I leaned back against a boulder. Paul snorted, but nodded with a faraway look in his eyes as he thought about it.

I search for three long sticks as the sun went down and brought out the knife that I always brought when we went camping. I started to run the blade along the wood, sharpening one end to a point before placing it against a rock next the fire and moving on to the next.

"Are you just going to widdle on sticks till Embry gets here?" Paul asked as he watched me working. I shook my head as I grinned down at the stick in my hands.

"I thought we could do something fun." I said with a shrug as I placed the last one against the fire.

"And what would that be? We going to use them as spears?" Paul asked obviously thinking his guess was going to be wrong. I nodded before handing him the first 'spear' before picking up the second.

"Exactly." I said, I looked up at Paul to see that he was looking nervously between me and the spear in his and my hand. I grabbed my bag and took out the s'mores materials. Paul let out a heavy breath as he realized what we were doing. The flames lit up the clearing now that the sun had set. Embry should be coming at any moment to stay for the night and Paul would head back down the mountain to join the pack.

I felt the heat at my back and arms wrapping around me when Embry finally arrived from the late night training with the Cullens. I leaned back into him as I handed him a stick with a pleased sigh. I was making the most of having to spend the night with tomorrow looming with only god knows what. Embry kissed my forehead before nodding at Paul who had stood to leave.

"Thanks Paul." I said with a bright smile and he smiled back before walking into the trees. I watched as the darkness of the night swallowed him. Snow had started to fall and I hoped he made it to the main road before the storm fully moved in and made it impossible to go anywhere.

"Who got the pleasure of carrying Bella up her side of the mountain?" I asked as Embry started to roast his marshmallow.

"Quil. He was the only one that wasn't rushing home to an imprint." Embry said as he snuggled his nose into the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"Poor Quil. She probably complained the whole way up." I said with a sigh. Quil had never been overly fond of Bella and he had tried to avoid her as much as possible. The only advantage he had to having a younger imprint was that he didn't have to see her as often and that he had the ability to disappear when he knew Bella was coming or when she showed up, not having a reason to stay and act polite.

After a few marshmallows and the stir-fry that I heated over the fire, Embry and I snuggled into the tent as the wind began to howl outside like a pack of sorrowful wolves looking for a lost member. I sent up a quick prayer to whoever would listen that tomorrow my own pack wouldn't be howling at the loss of a member before I let the heat radiating off Embry lull me to sleep with his arms wrapped securely around my waist and cheek in my hair.


	43. Red Snow

**Chapter Forty Three: Red Snow**

I woke to the feeling of kisses trailing up and down my neck then traveling up toward my hairline. I gave Embry a light swat, causing him to chuckle as I tried to borrow closer to his chest and away from his mouth. I could smell the smoke from the dying fire and could hear the crackling of the embers. Paul had been right when he said that I probably wouldn't feel the effects of the storm, between the sleeping bag, Embry and the fire I had actually started to sweat in my sleep.

"Anna, come on. I have to take you around the mountain in an hour." Embry said as he placed another kiss in my messy hair. I groaned but got up and started for my bag. I grabbed out the container of food that I had brought for breakfast and sent Embry out to warm it over the fire while I got dressed and did my hair. I came out of the tent with the utensils that I had brought and handed a set to Embry when he handed me my container of food. We ate quickly and put out the fire.

"Wolf or man?" Embry asked.

"Man." I said and he scooped me up bridal style and started walking into the trees. The snow made everything look brighter and cheerier. It was beautiful. Embry jogged through the snow going up and around the mountain, apparent Edward had made camp for them higher up. When we were about half way, I started humming _'She'll be coming round the mountain when she_ _comes'_ causing Embry to have a laughing fit at how true it was right now.

It took about a half hour for Embry to get to the camp and I was shocked with what I found. They had practically made camp on a cliff about a half mile from the top of the mountain. I could see Bella's form as she shivered in the tent. It looked like Seth was sitting inside trying to keep her warm. Embry let me down easily before calling Seth out of the tent. Edward was pacing about twenty feet from the tent with a worried look on his face.

"You forget something didn't you?" I asked sarcastically as he continued to pace. He turned enough that he could see the glare on his face before he went back to pacing.

"Instead of pacing go get some dry wood and some rocks." I said and walked over to a spot far enough away from the tent and started clearing away the good foot of snow that had collected during the night. There had only been a couple inches at our camp.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because then we can start a fire and warm her up. Then she might not end up with frostbite and lose any fingers or toes." I said bored and Edward hurried into the trees. He came back about three minutes later with an arm full of wood and dropped them into the cleared off spot before running back and returning with rocks. I set to work with setting up a stone barrier and then lighting the fire. Soon I had a good sized fire started and it was radiating heat. Edward brought out a log that could be sat on.

"Get Bella out here." I said a motioned toward tent. I felt the wind rush by me before Bella appeared on the log looking startled. Embry came back with Seth and scooped me up. He gave me a strong hug and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said and I nodded before giving him a tight hug, a single tear fell down my cheek and he quickly kissed it away before turning to walk into the trees. I watched as he passed the first line and then as his shadow went behind a tree and leaving as a giant wolf with one final glance back at me.

I walked back to the log and sat down and stared at the fire. Bella looked like hell. There were bags under her eyes; it looked as if she hadn't a wink of sleep all night. She sat huddled in her sleeping bag with Edward sitting on the other side of the fire from her. Seth laid to my side in wolf form, his head was on my lap and I absent mindedly ran my hand through the hair at the tuff of his neck. Seth let out what sounded almost like a purr of a cat in contentment at the feeling. He sat up turning his head like he was seeing something. I looked where he was and couldn't find anything that would catch his attention.

"It's starting." Edward said, he was looking intently at Seth as he watched through the pack mind. Edward started a play by play of what was happening that I didn't want to hear. I tuned him out and went back to staring at the fire as the flames danced to a melody that no one knew. Suddenly Edward and Seth stiffened Edward stood in front of Bella defensively and Seth stood blocking what was coming from my view. Before I knew what was happening I was pushed back against the cliff side with Bella next to me as Seth disappeared into the trees opposite where Edward was watching intently.

Slowly a woman with red hair that looked like flames as she walked out of the forest with a young man that couldn't be much older than myself. His hair was blonde, his eyes were the brightest red I had ever seen while her's were the color of onyx, dark black. With my time spent with the pack I knew that meant she was thirsty. This can't be good. The women almost looked feline with the way she held her posture and how her eyes seemed to be searching for every possible escape route and scanning everything with a critical eye. The women jerked her chin towards Edward, giving him a silent command to attack.

"Riley." Edward said in a soft voice as if he was going to plead with the vampire. The boy froze, the red of his eyes seemed to expand as his eyes widened with being called by name by someone he didn't know.

"She's lying to you Riley. Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had _you _lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you, too?" Edward pushed, confusing Riley further. Edward shifted to the side making Riley compensate with his own movement.

"She doesn't love you Riley. She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her." Edward said trying to sound compelling and hypnotic, to talk Riley into not fighting for her. When Edward said James the women's lips automatically pulled back over her teeth in a grimace, but her eyes stayed locked on Bella next to me. Riley looked at her, trying to decide what to believe. I didn't fail to notice that she didn't deny the allegation.

"Riley?" Edward called again, causing Riley to instantly refocus on Edward.

"She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She wants you to die so she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes – you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie." Edward said as he moved again, a few more inches toward Riley and a few more inches away from Bella and I. The women's eyes seemed to zone in on the space between Edward and us. Riley was slower to compensate for Edward's move.

"You don't have to die. There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies." Edward continued to prod Riley, I saw as his determination wavered for a split second. Edward moved forward and over again and this time Riley overcompensated in his movements. The women leaned onto the balls of her feet, waiting for the right moment where she could end both Bella's and my life.

"Last chance, Riley." Edward whispered. It was so low that I barely made it out. Riley's eyes desperately looked to the fire haired women for answers.

"He's the liar, Riley." She said. Her voice was a shock, it didn't sound like it would belong to a grown women looking for vengeance, but to a child that hadn't learned of the cruel nature of the world, that was still innocent.

"I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you." I wanted to gag at the mushiness of her last statement, but knew better. Riley's clamped his mouth shut and squared his shoulders. In his eyes there was no more confusion or suspicion. He seemed to stop thinking about it and readied himself to attack. The women seemed to coil, ready to spring when her opportunity presented itself. Just as Riley was going to spring, Seth let out a snarl and came flying from his hiding spot. His sandy form shot into the center of the clearing and knocked Riley to the ground.

"NO!" The women cried. Seth began snapping and snarls at the human formed granite biting and taking chunks out of it as it cried in pain. I had never seen the pack take down a vampire and honestly it was something that I had never wanted to witness. All I knew is that they had to burn to truly be dead. Suddenly a white flash flew through the air toward Bella and I. It hit the rock face at our back, when it landed on the ground I saw that it was Riley's hand. Unlike humans who bleed and moisture runs from a limb when it is disconnected from the body, the hand was like a hunk stone, it started moving. This caused Bella and I to cringe away from the appendage.

"No." The women said again causing my attention to immediately fly back to her and away from the hand squirming at my feet. Her teeth were bared and Edward started to move toward her, once again blocking her path to the two of us behind him. Edward and the women seemed to start to circle. The way they were moving could only be described as almost a dance, a deadly dance that meant only one of the two would be walking away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Riley shoot to a standing position and take a swing at Seth. When I looked back to Edward and the fire haired women, she was weaving through the trees.

"Don't go, Victoria. You'll never get another chance like this." Edward taunted causing this Victoria to stop and bare her teeth at him.

"You can always run later. Plenty of time for that. It's what you do, isn't it? It's why James kept you around. Useful, if you like to play deadly games. A partner with an uncanny instinct for escaping. He shouldn't have left you – he could have used your skills when we caught up to him in Phoenix." Edward prodded more. A snarled ripped from her throat as she glared at him. If looks could kill, no one would be here.

"That's all you ever were to him, though. Silly to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount. You were never more than a convenience to him. I would know." Edward gave her a sadistic smile while he tapped his forehead, indicating his 'gift'. Victoria gave a screech before she charged at Edward. The dance began again, but at a faster pace with Victoria's determination to kill all of us for the loss of her mate.

To my side I then heard Seth yelp and whimper. I turned and saw as he backed away from Riley, he was limping slightly. He looked to be trying to shake off the pain that Riley had inflicted on him. Seth then started to snap at Riley forcing him to back away when he realized how close he was letting Riley to Bella and I. After forcing Riley back Seth finally seemed to get rid of the pain because he stopped limping. Seth began to circle and this caused him to come within inches of Edward. By the looks of it Victoria seemed to expect Seth to turn on Edward. Seth's tail even brushed against Edward's back causing Victoria's eye to bulge at the sight in front of her.

"No, he won't turn on me." Edward said. Answering a question from Victoria's mind, this distracted her, allowing him to move forward, closer.

"You provided us with a common enemy. You allied us." Edward taunted. Victoria clenched her jaw and refocused on Edward with a heated glare.

"Look more closely, Victoria. Is he really so much like the monster James tracked across Siberia?" Edward asked pulling her concentration. Her eyes began to switch rapidly between Edward and Seth.

"Not the same?" She questioned with a snarl.

"Impossible!" She growled sinking further into her crotch.

"Nothing is impossible, Except what you want. You'll never touch her." Edward spoke softly, as if to a child. She began to shake her head, seeming to have a battle with herself. She became frustrated. Riley became distracted by the fight between Edward and Victoria and Seth took the opportunity to take another chunk out of the vampire. Riley let out a loud howl of pain before back handing Seth, sending Seth into the rock wall above us. I gasped at the impact, it caused the breath to leave Seth. He gave out a low whimper. Jagged shards of rock fell around us that had come loose with Seth's impact.

As I watched Riley started to circle Seth, I felt a sharp shard of rock cut from the back of my hand to a quarter of the way up the back of my arm. The cut began to bleed and drip into the pearly white snow, turning it a gory red that started to flip my stomach at the sight. Riley lunged toward me as the smell punctured the air. I let out a small scream before Edward grabbed Riley by the arm. He set his foot in the middle of Riley's back and heaved tearing it from his body. The clearing filled with Riley's pain filled cry and Seth jumped back to his feet, blocking my view of the fight. Then I saw Victoria soaring through the air. It was like something you would see in a movie. Suddenly something hit her out of the air and into a tree by the sound of the impact.

The battle began again; Seth removed from in front of me. The fights no longer obscured, I could once again see every disturbing detail of the fight. Out of nowhere Embry charged into the clearing behind Victoria, he caught by her neck ripping it off with a swift yank before jerking back as her arm swung out.

"Victoria!" Riley screamed and with another metallic screech his head was no longer connected to his body. My stomach flipped from the sight and the relief that it was all over. I stumbled toward the line of trees and heaved the contents of my stomach while more metallic screeches echoed through the clearing and then a strong perfume scent reached my nose as the bodies were thrown into the fire.

Embry's arms wrapped around me when I leaned back against the tree next to me. He checked me for injuries only finding the cut on my arm and growling when he did. I looked up into his eyes and leaned into his form a little more. I was suddenly exhausted from all that had happened. I felt Embry scoop me up before I let my eyelids drop and drifted.


	44. Panic

**A/N: Thanks to the people that informed me that I had posted Red Snow twice, it has been fixed and I decided this to make up for it. This chapter is going to be from Embry's point of view from right before Anna passes out. After this the story will go back to Anna point of view.**

**Chapter Forty Four: Panic**

After taking down the red haired bitch that everyone had been after for so long, I helped tear apart the two dead vampires. I heard Anna heaving at the side of the clearing and my wolf was itching to comfort her. I hurried to get the parts into the fire before rushing to Anna. She was leaning against a tree looking green. The smell of blood was strong, I started checking for injuries and found a dirty cut that ran from the back of her hand up a little bit of the back of her arm, other than that there was nothing wrong with her. She looked up at me before leaning more into me. Her eyes started to drop and she passed out. I started to panic.

"Seth! Go back to the camp site and pack up. I'm taking Anna to Sue!" I yelled cradling her in my arms as I started for the tree line that would lead toward the reservation. I saw Seth gave a short nod from the corner of my eye.

"Take her to Carlisle!" The leech called behind me. Seth and I growled at the suggestion.

"You leeches have done enough! You will stay away from my imprint!" I snarled before running straight out down the mountain. I tried not to jostle her as I ran. It wouldn't have taken as long to get to Sue's if I had phased, but there was no way to keep Anna on my back. One of the younger wolves that had stayed on the res must have warned Sue of my arrival because she was waiting with the door open when I arrived.

"Oh my!" Sue gasped as I set Anna down on the couch. She set to work cleaning the cut and wrapping it in a bandage. She said that the cut was just shallow enough that it wouldn't need stitches but it would leave a descent scar.

"What caused this cut?" Sue asked as she finished wrapping Anna's arm in an ace bandage. I shrugged.

"I don't know. By the time I made it to the clearing she already had it and I didn't have time to ask her before she passed out." I said frustrated that she had gotten hurt when she was so far from the battle on the far side of Forks.

"Go change and clean up. I think it will freak her out to wake and see you covered in blood." Sue said as she looked at me after laying Anna's arm back down on the couch.

"I'll stay with her while you do. I already put one of Seth's shirts in the bathroom for you. She won't be alone." Sue assured when she saw my hesitation. I sighed and nodded before heading into the bathroom at the far end of the hall. I turned on the sink and went to work scrubbing the blood off my skin. When I was finally clean, I threw on Seth's shirt and rushed back out into the living room. Sue had kept her promise and hadn't left Anna alone.

Sue smiled and rose from her spot on the end on the couch near Anna's head and walked out leaving me with Anna. I walked over and sat in the vacated spot. I lifted Anna's head and set it in my lap. I stroked the side of her face tenderly, thankful that her injury hadn't been worse and that she was here safe with me now.

About fifteen minutes later the whole pack was at Sue's. The guys had stopped at Kim's and brought the imprints. A couple of the guys had cuts and bruises that were quickly healing and Jake had a dislocated shoulder and broken forearm that he had to have Sue help him with. There would be no indication of what we had all done this morning except for the scar on Anna's arm and the stiffness in Jake's arm. Everyone was curious to how she had received the cut, but Anna had yet to wake. Leah had joined us on the couch, she sat with Anna's legs in her lap.

We were all anxious for her to wake. Sue had set to work cooking in the kitchen and the imprints had gone to help her. Other than the sound of pans banging and utensils being used there was no noise from anyone. There was only anxious silence as we all waited for Anna to open her eyes. It was about an hour before she finally started to stir. Everyone perked up as she groaned and shifted in my lap. She slowly opened her beautiful hazel eyes and stared right into mine. She slowly turned her head and saw everyone staring at her. She jumped slightly when she noticed them all causing me to smirk.

"What are you all doing?" She asked and her voice cracked slightly as she tried to sit up. Sue ran to get her a drink while I put my hand on her back to keep her from falling and helped her sit.

"We were waiting for you to wake up, but now we're just glad you're awake and want to know what happened." Collin said from his place on the other side of the room. Anna's scrunched her eyebrows thinking before she looked down at her arm. She glared at the bandage before she looked back up at all of us.

"Hold on. Let's get you a drink first." I said as Sue ran back in and handed a glass of water to Anna. Anna smiled and thanked her before quickly taking a drink and setting it down on the coffee table.

"When Seth got thrown into the cliff side it knocked loose some rocks and they tumbled down around Bella and I. When Seth didn't get up Bella decided to use me as a distraction and grabbed a sharp rock and cut my arm. Riley went into blood lust and he would have gotten me if Edward hadn't grabbed him." She said and I started to shake. Bella had used her cousin as a distraction for vampires?! What the hell was wrong with her?! If Edward didn't have the control he did then Bella and Anna could be dead! That bitch was going to sacrifice Anna for her damn leech! The shaking started to get worse. I felt someone put their hand on my arm and it reminded me that Anna was sitting right next to me. I started to slowly calm myself and the shaking. I looked up to see that most of the pack was slightly shaking and that everyone held a pissed off look on their face.

I moved Anna into my lap and wrapped my arms around her while I buried my face into the junction of her neck taking in her scent. I could have lost her today. I could have lost the most important person to me. All because some damn chick couldn't keep her nose out of the supernatural. I made a promise to myself that I would try and make my girl as happy and protected as I could as long as she walked this Earth with me by her side. Bella be damned, this pack didn't owe her a damn thing and her and the leeches could go straight to hell before I would raise a finger to help any damn one of them.

**A/N: I know this was short and the next one will be longer, but I thought we needed a little peek into Embry's thoughts. And since Anna was passed out there really wouldn't have been much to write from her perspective. **


	45. Couples

**Chapter Forty Five: Couples**

After I woke up at Sue's the pack had a meeting before Embry and left and spent the rest of the day together. The week had proceeded to speed by. I had to work today so I was going to stop by the house and grab my bathing suit before going down to La Push. Tonight was Emily's bachelorette party and Sam was staying at Paul's after his bachelor's party. Us girls were staying Emily's for a girl's night and party the night away. Plus we all had to have a dress fitting for the wedding that's next Saturday.

As I pulled down the street I noticed that Edward's car was in the driveway and cringed. I had been even more diligent about avoiding him and Bella this last week, since she tried to kill me by cutting my wrist with a dirty rock. I walked in the door yelling my greeting to Uncle Charlie as I kicked off my shoe and headed toward the stairs. I couldn't hear the TV which is odd.

"Anna, can you come here please?" Uncle Charlie called from the living room. I walked into the living room to see Bella and Edward sitting next to each other on the couch while Uncle Charlie sat rigid in his chair still in his full uniform. Bella looked scared while Edward was almost smug.

"What's going on?" I asked, leaning up against the door frame and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella and Edward said that they something important to tell us." Uncle Charlie said as he studied the couple on the couch.

"Okay." I said and sat on the arm of his chair. There was something going on, you could tell by the way that Bella was clutching Edward's hand and sitting so close. Edward squeezed her hand lightly and gave a slight nod. Bella turned to Uncle Charlie and I, she opened and closed her mouth a couple times, she looked like a fish. She seemed to be sweating a bullet about something and sent a pleading look to Edward.

"You're pregnant!" Uncle Charlie exploded, his eyes went wide and he jumped from the chair. The chair rocked violently, almost sending me onto the floor.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Uncle Charlie demanded. He was trying to glare a hole through Edward's head with his eyes and his hand twitched for his service pistol on his hip. This was better than a soap opera, where the popcorn when you really want it?

"No! Of course I'm not!" Bella screeched. Uncle Charlie turned his gaze to Bella and stared hard at her for about a minute before he dropped it.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized dropping back into his chair. There was a long pause when we were waiting for Bella to tell us this important news. When she realized we were waiting for her the panic came back into her expression and she gave a pleading look at Edward. He smiled softly at her before he squared his shoulders and turned back to Uncle Charlie and I.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out if order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and – by some miracle – she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?" Edward's speech was long and dragged out. I wanted to gag at the mushiness of his statements. Uncle Charlie and my eyes both instantly looked down at Bella's left hand to see the oval head of the ring with several mini diamonds scattered across the top. Uncle Charlie's face began to change colors as his temper shot through the roof. I saw the rainbow as his thoughts raced through his mind. I got up and smacked him on the back.

"You have to breathe you old fart. I'm not going to bury you any time soon." I said and he took a deep breath making his skin slowly turn back to its normal shade of pale white. Uncle Charlie seemed to study the couple on the couch like a suspect that he was about to interrogate.

"Guess I'm not that surprised." Uncle Charlie finally grumbled.

"Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough." Bella seemed to lose the fearful expression.

"You sure about this?" Uncle Charlie demanded, glaring once again at Bella.

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward." She said not missing a beat. Sure she says that when Edward's sround, but not when she's away and sucking face with another guy. Edward glared at me from behind Uncle Charlie's back. I just gave him a smug smile.

"Getting married, though? What's the rush?" Uncle Charlie questioned as he eyed Bella suspiciously.

"We're going to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie. I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It's how I was raised." Edward shrugged like it was no big deal that he had just told the biggest lie I had every heard to Uncle Charlie. Well I guess he couldn't tell Uncle Charlie that while they were gone that he was going to give his daughter one hell of a hickey that would turn her into a blood drinking immortal and that he would never see her again.

"Knew this was coming." Uncle Charlie mumbles before his face went smooth and blank. Oh this was going to be good. Uncle Charlie always did this when he was struck with a thought that would cause infectious laughter and from Edward's face, I was right.

"Dad?" Bella looked anxious about what Uncle Charlie was thinking. She jumped when Uncle Charlie finally exploded into uncontrollable laughter. I smiled at this and waited for the explanation.

"Okay, fine. Get married." Uncle Charlie choked out in between fits of laughter.

"But..." He dragged.

"But what?" Bella demanded, angered by the clause to marrying Edward.

"But _you_ have to tell your mother! I'm not saying one word to Renee! That's all yours!" He said and was overtaken by another fit of laughter and this time I joined him. Bella looked horrified at the thought of having to tell Renee about her engagement. Man, she really didn't think this through. Renee was dead set on her opinion of marrying young since her marriage with Uncle Charlie and now Bella was following in her footsteps.

I left the room to gather my things from my room that I would need for the weekend down on the res. There was a knock on my door. The only people that knocked were Edward and Bella when she was in a good mood. Uncle Charlie just yelled asking if I was decent, waited for a reply then barged in after the all clear. I shook my head at the thought. I loved that man; he was the greatest Uncle a girl could ask for.

"Anna, can I come in?" Bella asked opening the door and sticking her head in.

"Well, since you're already halfway in." I said and flopped down on my bed with a sigh. Bella stepped in and strutted her way across the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Would you be one of my bridesmaids?" Bella asked. I sat straight up and looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?" I demanded.

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids." Bella stated again with a small glare.

"Why?" I asked. This was ridiculous!

"You're my cousin and it would make Charlie, Edward and I very happy if you were in the wedding." Bella said like it was obvious. It didn't escape my notice that she put herself last on the list of people it would make happy. This was all for appearances and nothing else. The little bitch.

"No, not just no, hell no!" I stated and got off my bed.

"Why not?" Bella demanded as she stood up, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Because you and I both know that you don't want me in your wedding. I don't want to be in your damn wedding. And if I remember correctly, you tried to sacrifice me for your vampire lover during a fight with two other blood sucking leeches that you brought to town by not being able to keep your god damn nose out of everyone's business and the supernatural." I said as I glared at my two faced, bitch of a cousin.

"But I want you in my wedding." Bella said as she continued to glare, she was pissed that she wasn't getting her way.

"That's nice, but it ain't gonna happen. We both know that the only reason you would want me in the wedding is to save face and for appearance's sake. You don't really want me in your wedding. I refuse to stand up with you and make like I'm happy to see you get married to a leech. The only good thing about this is that I won't have to deal with you after this damn wedding." I said and took a deep breath. Bella glared at me for another second before stomping out of my room and down the stairs to Edward to cry about how I was so mean to her and refused to have any part in her wedding. That I was ruining her big day. I heard the door slam and thought it safe to make my way down stairs.

"What happened up there that made Bella come down here crying and demanding to leave?" Uncle Charlie asked from his spot in the reclining chair in the living room.

"She asked me to stand up in the wedding and I told her no." I said, plopping onto the couch. Uncle Charlie groaned and took a swig of the beer in his hand. I gave him a look.

"I deserve a drink tonight." Was his only reply before downing another swig.

"You could stand up in the wedding." Uncle Charlie said as he continued to drink.

"I could of. I could also jump off a bridge. But wouldn't you want someone standing up in your wedding to genuinely be happy that you're getting married and not forcing a smile that will fall the moment the wedding ends and the reception starts?" I asked and Uncle Charlie seemed to debate on the thought before reluctantly nodding his head.

"If it makes it any easier, I'll attend with you." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks kiddo. I really appreciate that you're trying. I know you and Bella have had your differences since you two were little and I know you two have been toughing it out for me the last year and a half. Thank you." Uncle Charlie said and hung his head. I smiled and got up to hug him.

"Looks like you're going to start spending a lot more time at Billy's now." I said. Uncle Charlie looked up at me confused.

"Bella's going to be busy planning her wedding, then she'll be on her honeymoon, then at college, and living with the Cullens. I cook for the Blacks and you're gonna have to deal with my cooking." I joked, Uncle Charlie laughed.

"I guess so." He chuckled and got out of the chair. I grabbed my bag up from the floor and turned for the door.

"Anna, today has reminded me that you are growing up, too and in a deep relationship with a boy. And after jumping to the conclusion of Bella being pregnant, my thoughts jumped to you and Embry. " I turned back to face Uncle Charlie and saw the blush that gave away what this talk was going to be about. Oh no, this is going to be awkward.

"I know you two love each other and that the final step in a relationship is sex and that teens now a days like to jump to that part…" he stuttered through. I decided to cut him a break and cut him off.

"Uncle Charlie, stop." I said and thankfully he did.

"I already had this talk with grandma when I had my first boyfriend. I know to use protection and that if we're not careful, I could end up pregnant. Can we skip this now?" I asked, the blushing flooding my cheeks so darkly that I thought it would become permanent. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was a little late with this talk anyway. Uncle Charlie let out a deep breath.

"Thank god. Thank you, mother." He said to the ceiling before nodding to me. I kissed his forehead and rushed out the door before he could think of something that he thought had to be covered again. The whole drive to Emily's I prayed that the blush would fade and I wouldn't have to explain it.


	46. Jake's Pissed

**Chapter Forty Six: Jake's pissed**

I didn't know that a bachelorette's party could be so much fun. We spent the night going through bridal magazines, playing wedding themed games while Emily and Leah drank too much wine and became the entertainment for the night. It was about two in the morning before we all crashed and fell asleep in various locations around the living room. I was the first to wake and got up and got ready while the bathroom was unoccupied.

The guys were going to meet us on the beach later and were going to raid the small store in town for the food. I made coffee and got out the aspirin that Emily was sure to need, unlike Leah whose abnormal body temp burnt off the alcohol, Emily was sure to have a hangover. Leah was next to wake and repeated the routine of hurrying to the bathroom, then joining me for coffee at the table.

"She's gonna feel that bottle of wine all day." Leah chuckled before she took a sip of her coffee.

"I already got the aspirin and the mug. Hopefully it will make it a little better." I said with a smile and continued to drink my coffee.

It wasn't long before Kim, Zoey, and Emily finally got up. Zoey and Kim raced to the bathroom while Emily stumbled into the dining room. I filled her mug with coffee and turned off one of the lights. She accepted the mug and aspirin gratefully before quickly downing the pills. Leah and I smirked when she sat down at the table and put her head down. She was really going to regret the wine.

We were all ready and walking out of the house by twelve. When we arrived at the beach all the imprinted guys came running while the others just stopped their game and laughed at them. Embry scooped me up in a tight hug before crushing his lips to mine till we were both out of breath and on the verge of passing out.

"Good to see you, too." I smiled and laid my head on his chest. He chuckled and we walked to over to the rest of the guys who had moved on to skipping rocks against the choppy ocean water. The record was four skips before the rock sunk. When the guys found that Zoey and I didn't know how, they made it their mission to teach and after a little bit of practicing we were both getting the hang of it.

Before long the battle with their stomachs was lost by the wolves. They finally gave in an raided the truck to get the food out. They built a fire and roasted hotdogs and devoured bags of chip while downing liters of soda. I shook my head as I watched Embry eat his tenth hotdog and drinking a second liter of orange soda. I only had two hotdogs and a can of grape soda. I also risked my life by grabbing a handful of Embry's potatoes chips.

Two of the guys would break off every so often and do a quick patrol. They all were still a little jumpy since the battle, but they were settling down. I could now keep the bandage off my arm. The cut was going leave a nasty scar. Every time that Embry caught me looking at it, he would kiss the ragged line then my lips to distract me. Jake's arm was completely healed, you would never know that it had been broken and he had full range of motion in his shoulder and it had healed well, too. Since Bella's announcement of her and Edward's engagement, Alice had been keeping her busy with wedding plans. This was giving Jake a break; as a result his relationship with Zoey was stronger than ever. Billy was glad that he no longer had to dodge phone calls and lie through his teeth every day.

Alice had joined Bella in trying to get me to be a bridesmaid and I was seriously getting annoyed. I avoided the house at all costs. Tiffany had even offered me the spare bedroom, when she heard what was going on. Surprisingly Edward wasn't on my tail about being in the wedding and for that I was grateful. Since Edward saw Bella cut my arm, he had kept Bella away and tried to keep his sister away, too.

"Hey, Jake. When is Rachel coming to town?" I asked.

"She's supposed to come in tonight, dad's birthday is tomorrow." Jake said with a shrug before getting back into a conversation with Quil. Billy was so excited that Rachel was coming home. Even if it was only for a few days. He would go to visit her, but he could no longer drive and Jake didn't have time to drive him out to the far side of Seattle with patrols and pack duties.

The boys started up a game of football while us girls sat on the side lines and watched as they goofed around and tackled each other into the rocky sand. Jake was going to go home and bring Billy to the bonfire that the guys were going to build when the sun started to set. Billy was going to retell the legends.

When the boys get tired of football, us girls had them put up the volley ball net. The boy sat and drooled as we played ball in our bikinis. I could feel Embry's eyes as I jumped to the ball back across the net to Emily, Kim and Zoey. We had divided unevenly because of my experience with the sport and Leah's extra strength due to the wolf gene. The game went on till we saw Billy being pushed across the parking lot by a tall slim girl, with long black that came to the middle of her back. She looked like the spitting image of Sarah.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed and ran to give her a hug.

"It's so good to see you Anna. How are you doing?" She greeted. Before I could answer she was scooped up by Jake as he gave her and tight hug then introduced her to Zoey. I smiled at the sight. Billy was practically beaming at the picture in front of him. Jake began to introduce her to some of the members of the pack. When he introduced Paul, Paul froze as his eyes met Rachel's. Oh my god! Paul imprinted on Rachel.

I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from squealing and jumped up and down in my excitement. The rest of the pack smirked while Jake and Billy started glaring daggers at Paul. This was great! I walked over to Billy and sat on the arm of his wheel chair. He looked at me curiously before he went back to glaring at Paul. Jake rushed to introduce everyone else before he dragged a reluctant Paul off the beach into the nearby trees. I leaned down to whisper in Billy's ear.

"Now she has a reason to stay." I whispered. His face cleared before a small smile graced his lips. He looked up at me and mouthed thank you. I nodded before I walked back to Embry. He wrapped his around me and nuzzled into my hair, kissing the side of my neck. My hand came up to hold my necklace.

"What did you say that made him change his outlook on the situation and smile?" Embry asked as he moved my hair out of the way. I tilted my head to give him more access and sighed as I leaned into him, completely content.

"She has a reason to stay. He won't lose another daughter's presence in his life." I said.

"How did I get so lucky as to get someone as special as you?" Embry asked before he kissed my lips. I shrugged with a smile.

"I think it's the other way around. After everything that life has taken from me, how did I get as lucky as to get a catch like you?" I said. I grabbed his hand started walking to the tide pools. It would be a little bit before it was dark enough for the fire and I wanted to go to our spot.

"Well, whichever way it is. I'm grateful to the spirits that they kept you around. I don't know how I would have coped so well with everything without you." He said and pulled me tight to his side.

"I am to." I said before pushing him up against a tree and kissing him hard. We had some time.

**A/N: I thought it was important to inform my reader that Breaking Dawn isn't going to happen past the wedding. It's going to be like Bella and the Cullens had originally planned. This means no Renesmee and imprinting.**


	47. Wedding Bells

**A/N: After this chapter there will only be four more chapters. I feel the story is coming to a nice end. **

**Chapter Forty Seven: Wedding Bells**

Today was the day. Sam and Emily were finally getting hitched. All us imprints had stayed the night at Emily's and Sam was once again kicked out of his home, but he didn't complain. He knew that it was tradition for the groom not to see the bride till she was walking down the aisle. So last night he was exiled to Paul's house, much to Paul's amusement.

Billy was going to officiate the wedding down on the beach. The weather had turned out perfect. There was a light wind that would make our dress move, but they won't whip around like you saw at so many outdoor wedding. The bridesmaid dresses were an Azazie Savannah, chiffon, floor length with a crisscross bodice that lead to straps that tied behind our necks in a bright emerald green. Much like our dresses Emily's had straps from the bodice that went around neck, exposing her back. Her dress was in ivory chiffon that flowed down to the floor, but was short enough that it wouldn't drag in sand. The dress had a beaded belt that went just under the bust. It was simply, yet elegant, much like Emily herself. Sam would have a heart attack when he saw her walking down the aisle toward her. We had kept the theme simple for Emily. Her eye shadow was a light bronze that highlighted the natural pink in her cheeks and gave her a rose tinted lip gloss that made her lips simmer and look natural. We left her hair down to frame her face, but had put it in a loose braid last night so it had a light wave to it.

The flowers were a small bouquet of white lilies that looked and smelled beautiful. Next we worked on something new, something borrowed, and something blue. The dress was new and I had let her borrow a pair of sapphire stud earrings that I had inherited from my grandmother. She wore her pack ankle bracelet and a sterling silver necklace that had a small pendant of a black wolf. She was a sight to be seen. Kim had offered to try some cover up on her scars, but Emily had declined. She said they were a part of her, that Sam was marrying her because he loved her, not what she looked like. I smiled and gave her a big hug.

Emily's dad met us in the beach parking lot. No one wore shoes because the sand would make it hard to walk. We were quick to get in line to go down the aisle. Leah went first, then Kim, then me, and little Claire brought up the rear of the bridal party throwing white lily petals all over the place. Sam and the guys were lined up in the other side of the aisle. Embry smiled when he looked at me and I smiled back. The wedding wasn't big, just family and close friends had been invited. There was a small white arch at the end of the aisle with Billy sitting under it, ready to officiate. The arch was entwined with white morning glories, the green of the vines stood out against the white, but made it all the more beautiful. The overall theme of the wedding was simple and elegant. The wedding march began and all the guests stood and waited for Emily's to make her entrance. There was an awed gasp that went through the crowd when Emily started down the aisle. She smiled brightly as she walked down the aisle on her dad's arm, her eyes locked with Sam's. In that moment they looked so in love, I think a blind man could see the love that was flowing between the two of them. Sam's jaw literally dropped when he set his eyes on her. Jared jabbed him in the ribs after about thirty seconds. A chuckle ran through the crowd as Sam snapped his mouth shut, only for it to immediately be taken over by a wide smile. When Emily and her father finally made it down the aisle, Mr. Young took Emily's hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it. He set her hand down in Sam's before kissing her forehead and giving her a smile.

"You take care of my girl, Sam." Mr. Young said lowly. Sam nodded and Mr. Young took his seat next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this couple. Mr. Samuel Levi Uley and Miss. Emily Rose Young in holy matrimony." Billy opened in the lines that everybody has heard a hundred times before. Then they exchanged vows that they had written. They were lovely and well thought out. Sam's was surprising with the amount of mush that he put into it, but nobody was going to make fun of him over the vows or they were threatened with extra patrols and the wrath of the imprints. Then they exchanged rings. Jared stepped up with the rings and handed one to each of them.

"Now repeat after me. With this ring I be wed." Billy said looking at Sam.

"With this ring I be wed." Sam said and placed the ring on Emily's left ring finger. The same thing was repeated for Emily and she placed a ring on Sam's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Billy said. Sam and Emily smiled at each other before leaning in and sharing a sweet kiss that had the women awing at how cute it was. Sam broke away with a victorious smile.

"By the power invested in me by the Quileute Tribe, I present you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Levi Uley." Billy declared and the crowd erupted in applause and whistle. Sam scooped Emily up bridal style and carried back down the aisle, Emily giggling and Sam laughing the whole way. The reception was going to be a big bonfire on the cliffs. Sam carried her all the way up the cliffs.

Kim, Zoey and I had spent the better part of the day at Kim's baking the wedding cake. It was a large four tiered chocolate cake. It had to be large if any of us humans had a prayer of getting any. We iced the cake in cream cheese frosting and smoothed it out. Then Zoey piped designs onto each tier in emerald green frosting that was close to matching our dresses. Emily had been upset that Zoey couldn't be a bridesmaid because there wasn't enough time to get her a dress. Zoey had assured Emily time and again that it was alright and that she was fine just being a guest at the wedding, that she hadn't known us as long as the rest of us had known each other. Emily had tried to make her feel as included as possible though. The reception was just as beautiful as the wedding. The cliffs had been decorated in white garland and lilies.

Quil had let Claire throw lilies up here before the wedding, she had had a ball and thought it was fun. When we got up to the cliff, she was even allowed to send the left over petals out to sea by throwing them one by one from Quil's arms. I sat with the pack as the dancing began. Sam and Emily had their first dance, followed by Sam dancing with his mom, Allison, while Emily danced with her father. A thought struck me as I watched them. I had never realized it before, what exactly I was missing with the loss of my father. I felt Embry pull me into his side and wrap his arm around my shoulder, he had obviously felt the sadness I was feeling through the imprint.

"What's up?" He whispered and kissed my hair.

"I just realized something." I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What would that be?" Embry asked and leaned forward to look at my face.

"That my father's not here." I said and Embry looked confused.

"He died when I was five. He's not here and he won't be here for me when we're in the same position." I said and nodded my head to Emily and Sam dancing with their parents. Embry looked heartbroken that there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry babe." He whispered and pulled me into a hug. I nodded.

"I had never thought of it before. That my father would never get to walk me down the aisle or having a father, daughter dance at the reception. I lost him when I was little and never had the time to know what I was losing with him." I said.

"They're letting everybody else join in the dancing, wanna join 'em?" Embry asked and I nodded, smiling when he pulled me up. We danced the night away. I'm so glad I found these people that I was so proud to call family.

"Love you." I said and leaned up to kiss Embry on his lips.

"Love you, too." He said as we continued to sway.

A/N: To see the dresses just type the given information into a google search box. The bridesmaid dress is the first picture to pop up.


	48. Continuing

**Chapter Forty Eight: Continuing**

It's almost Thanksgiving, school has been released till after the holiday and Uncle Charlie is anxious to hear from Bella. The last he heard from her, she was sick with some tropical disease and was in a hospital somewhere in South America. Bella and Edward had been on their honey moon for a month before we heard that she was 'sick'.

Since the wedding Uncle Charlie has had trouble with adjusting back to not having Bella around. Sometimes he would ask if Bella was up yet when I came down for school and would realize what he asked and get a little sad. She didn't bother to call often and there hadn't been any calls for two weeks and it was worrying Uncle Charlie.

Uncle Charlie and I were heading down to Billy and Jake for the game and dinner. Rachel was coming in for Thanksgiving this weekend and was going to be staying with Paul. Her relationship with Paul was strong though it had started off rocky because of Paul reputation. I grabbed up my jacket and keys when the phone started ringing.

"Swan residence." Uncle Charlie answered gruffly. I waited to hear what the call was about and from whom, but was only met with a long pause. I walked back around the corner and saw Uncle Charlie standing frozen in front of the phone.

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Rodriguez." Uncle Charlie choked out before putting the phone weakly back on the hook. He sunk into a chair, tears falling down his face as a sob broke through.

"She's gone." He said as he started to sob harder. I ran over and gave him a tight hug.

"Who?" I asked, but I had a pretty good idea about who he was talking about.

"Bella. The doctor said the disease was too much for her system to take. She's gone." Uncle Charlie cried and hugged me tighter to him. I let a few tears slip down my face for Uncle Charlie's loss. I got him into the living room before I walked back into the kitchen to make a few calls. I called Sue first because she and Uncle Charlie had been getting closer since Harry's death. Then I called Billy and Jake and lastly I called Embry. They all said they would be right over and Embry was going to run over to Sam's and inform him.

The pack had decided that Bella wasn't worth the war and that when she was changed the Cullens had to leave and never come back. The Cullens had been willing to do just that. They moved out of town last month again, it was a sort of warning for the pack that Bella would be changed soon. Paul had grumbled about it for a while, but eventually he conceded.

A lot of things have changed since Emily's wedding. I turned eighteen, Bella got married, School started again, Jared and Kim got engaged, and the Cullens left town, hopefully forever. Bella's wedding was beautiful. I had to admit that Alice knew what she was doing with wedding planning. Renee had yelled at me as soon as she got to town for not being in Bella's wedding, that I was ruining Bella's big day. That led to a yelling match that Uncle Charlie and Renee's husband had to break up. Now she didn't come round the house and she refused to talk to me. No skin off my nose. The only complaint I have about the wedding is how obvious it was that Bella was looking for Jacob. As she walked down the aisle she scanned crowd and during the reception she was constantly searching. She pouted when she couldn't find him during the reception. How rude is that? It's your wedding night and you're looking for a guy that isn't your new husband. She even had the nerve to ask me if I knew if he was coming or not. I didn't tell her that he had had a fit day the day the invite had come. He ripped it up before throwing it in the trash where it belonged.

Billy and Jake pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes after my call. I held the door open while Jake pushed Billy inside out of the light drizzle. Billy looked sadly at me and I gave him and hug. I nodded my head toward the living room and he began to roll himself toward the door way. Jake threw his arm around my shoulders and gave me a quick side hug. Sue pulled in a couple minutes later with Leah and Seth in the car. She came running in, only stopping to see me nod to the living room. We all went up stairs to my room.

"How you holding up?" Jake asked. I shrugged.

"I'm mad that she didn't think about how this was going to influence Uncle Charlie. That he is losing his only child." I said and sat on my bed with a sigh. Leah joined me and the guys sat down on the floor with their backs against the wall. Embry showed up a few minutes later and came right up stairs. He picked me up and sat me on his lap when he sat down on my bed.

"What am I going to do with Uncle Charlie?" I asked out loud. Everyone looked up at me.

"This is going to worse than when grandma died. This was his daughter. It's not like life is just going to keep going on for him and there wouldn't be anything new to keep his mind off it." I said. When grandma died I had moved in and he had put his mind to settling me in and taking care of me.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Leah smirked and shared a look with Seth who smiled back. I looked confused between the two siblings.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We all have noticed how Charlie has been getting closer to mom for the past couple months." Leah said with a smug smirk.

"Charlie has been taking her out for lunch and stopping by the diner a lot when she's in for work." Seth said with a grin. I smiled at the thought. I knew there was something between the two of them.

"Well if it helps him, I'm all for it. Who knows, maybe one day we'll be cousins?" I teased Leah and Seth.

"Oh, no. Whatever did I do that I deserve you for a cousin?" Leah asked dramatically, causing me to lightly chuckle.

The week went by slowly as Uncle Charlie planned out Bella's funeral. Uncle Charlie had been told that she couldn't have an open casket because of the effects of the disease had withered her. This had beaten him more than he already was. Renee was heartbroken and balled her eyes out for the three days she was in town for the funeral. She yelled at everyone she could and blamed them all for something they had supposedly had done to Bella. She told me that I was an uncaring cousin and should have been in the wedding to help make her last few months better. She blamed Edward the most and pulled out his leaving and then taking Bella on their honeymoon. Everyone that knew the truth had to hide their smug faces. We enjoyed watching him get his ass handed to him by a small, middle aged women that he had only met three times.

Life slowly began to go back to normal. I didn't spend as much time in La Push though and the pack relaxed a little with the lack of threats. There had only been one vampire to come through the area since Bella's wedding. Embry had more time off and we spent more time out of La Push. Rachel came home more often and was in her last year of college. When she graduated she was going to move in with Paul much to his excitement.

Billy wasn't as happy about it, but he didn't complain because she would be closer to home and wouldn't be somewhere across the country. Rebecca had even made a visit home with her husband to tell Billy that he was going to be a grandpa and they were going to move to Forks. Billy was so excited about the baby and made Jacob take him to Port Angeles to buy gifts for it.

Tonight Sam and Emily were hosting an early Christmas party so we could be together and celebrate, but also spend the actual holiday with our families. I had everyone's gifts wrapped and ready in the car. I drove down to La push singing along to the Christmas carols on the radio. When I got to Sam and Emily's, Jake and Embry were waiting for me on the front porch.

"Hey guys." I called as I got out of the car and started to take the gifts out of the car. Embry came up behind me and took the gifts from my hand before handing them to Jake to take inside. I looked at him curiously as he took my hand and led me back down the driveway. I saw there was an envelope half hanging out of his back pocket. He stopped at the end of the driveway and pulled the envelope out. He handed it to me with a grim look on his face. The envelope was addressed to me with Jake and Billy's address. There was a fancy stamp and a return address to someplace in Alaska.

I opened it and pulled a heavy sheet of paper. It looked expensive and like nothing anyone that I knew would be able to afford. I scanned the letter that was written neatly on the paper. It was from Bella. In the letter she was bragging about her new life as Mrs. Edward Cullen and the luxuries she had at her at her fingertips now that she was a vampire with her leech. She told me to take care of Charlie for her. I stuffed the envelope in my back pocket and crumpled the letter to throw away.

"Let's go inside and have a good evening." I said, forcing a smile. Embry took my hand as we walked back to the house.

"I'm sorry that you had to receive that." He apologized. I smiled up at him. He was so thoughtful of everything and how things could affect people. I gave him a quick kiss.

"It's not your fault." I said and then ran into the house with a giggle when I look back at Embry. Everybody quickly settled into the living room and handed out their gifts. Wrapping paper flew everywhere, bows and ribbons laid discarded across the floor. Everyone was smiling and having a good time. After all the presents had been opened Emily got up and walked out of the room. She came back with a small box and handed it to Sam. Sam looked confused, but slowly ripped off the paper. The box looked like a watch box. Sam opened the box and pulled out a little baby rattle. A smile started to creep onto my face along with the other girls, the guys however looked confused.

Sam's eyes looked at the rattle confused then the light bulb seemed to come on. His head snapped to Emily and looked at her and then down to her stomach. Sam looked at her questioningly; Emily nodded and slowly placed her hand on her stomach. We girls squealed and Sam jumped up from the couch and caught Emily's lips with his.

All of us girls gave Emily tight hugs in congratulations while the guys gave Sam theirs and hard slaps on the back while cracking jokes of what was to come. Everyone was excited for the next addition to the pack. One thing was for sure. The pup was going to be spoiled rotten by all its aunts and uncles. And lord help it if it was a girl, no boy would dare mess with her for fear of her family.


	49. Fireworks

**Chapter Forty Nine: Fireworks**

Levi Samuel Uley arrived May 18, 2017 at three in the morning. He weighed six pounds and seven ounces. Everyone was ecstatic about his arrival. We had to take turns going into the hospital room to meet him because there wasn't enough room. When he and Emily got the okay to leave the hospital, we had a celebratory bonfire.

Shortly after the excitement had ended with little Levi, the roller coaster started again. Leah had imprinted. She and I had been on the beach with me for a girl's day and a group of guys had been playing football. The ball went long and a guy came running after it. He didn't see Leah and crashed into her. They fell down and landed as a pile of entangled limbs. When they got themselves untangled the guy went to apologize and when he looked into Leah's eyes she imprinted. He smiled at her and asked for her number. They've been inseparable since.

Rachel moved in with Paul during spring break and had finished her classes online. She got a job as the librarian at the res middle school and loved her job. I planned to pursue a career in teaching and have already been accepted into Port Angeles community college that gave teaching classes. Embry was also accepted, but he was in the engineering program that was started a couple years ago.

Paul asked me a week ago to go to Port Angeles with him. I told him yes and had gone with him. The trip was peaceful and seemed irrelevant. We stopped at the hardware store and the Chinese place before Paul pulled into the jewelry store. As he parked I looked at him funny. He looked over at me with a guilty look.

"I'm going to propose to Rachel. I need your help to find a ring." He said before quickly getting out of the truck. I laughed before getting out and giving Paul a tight hug.

"You could have told me that and not taken me on errands." I said as we started toward the door. Paul shrugged with a smirk.

We walked into the store and I pulled Paul toward the counter. With my help and some from an employee, Paul found a beautiful ring with a vine design around the sides. It had a good sized round diamond in the middle. I knew that Rachel would love the ring if Paul had won it as a prize in a cereal box, so I wasn't worried.

After a lot of thought I finally sent a letter back to Bella at the address that was on the return address label. I told her that I had planned to take care of Uncle Charlie when she hadn't spared him a thought and that her change and marriage was nothing to brag about. Lastly, I told her to never contact me again because this was the only time I would answer it as kindly as I have. I had to mail it out of Port Angeles so it wouldn't be detected by anyone in Forks or La Push.

After a long week of testing both Embry and I were now happily high school graduates. Thankfully the ceremonies were at different times so we could attend each other's. Then Tiffany, Uncle Charlie, Embry and I went out to dinner.

Today was the 4th of July and the pack was having a bonfire on the beach with all of our families. It was coming up on Sam and Emily's first anniversary and the guys were all joking with Sam about it and about how much sleep he was getting with little Levi at home. Paul and Jared had gotten fireworks for later tonight. Uncle Charlie had been acting weirdly these last two weeks. It was like he was expecting something, like it was going to jump out and tackle out of nowhere.

When I had mentioned this to Embry, he had shrugged it off. It also seemed like Uncle Charlie was trying to get used to helping himself. He asked if he could start helping with dinner and the laundry. When I asked him why he simply replied that I was going to be busy with college and he thought it important to know how to cook for himself. He once again laid off the beer and started to eat healthier and this made me very happy, but also suspicious.

The fire was roaring and everyone was having a good a time. The women were all fawning over baby Levi while the older men drank beer and the younger guys played with a ball by the water. The children that were here played in the sand near their parents. Their giggles bring smiles to everyone's faces as they looked over at them.

"Hey, come with me." Embry whispered in my ear taking my hand.

"But the fireworks will be starting soon." I said.

"We'll be able to see them from the tide pools." Embry said with a smile. I smiled back and walked with him hand in hand to the tide pools. The sky was cloudless tonight; you could see the stars and full moon clearly as they shined brightly.

"Anna I know we haven't been together that long and that we just graduated from high school, but I can't imagine myself being happier than you being by my side for the rest of our lives. I would be the happiest man alive." Embry said before he dropped down onto one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"Anna Swan, will you marry me?" Embry asked with a pleading look on his face. Tears started to blur my vision and my hands covered my mouth. I nodded vigorously and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips connected in a deep kiss as the first of the fireworks exploded in a show of color above us. We broke apart and smiled at each other. We stayed at the tide pools and finished watching the show before walking back to the party.

"She said yes!" Embry shouted as we got back to the party." The pack cheered and came to give Embry and I smacks on the back and hugs that lasted a while. The girls all gushed over his choice in ring. Embry stood proud as he received his pats on the back and congratulation. Soon everyone went back to the party and I went to find Uncle Charlie. I found him by the water's edge with a beer in hand.

"This is why you asked me to teach you to cook and run the wash." I stated as I walked up behind him. He turned and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Yeah. There's one thing I'm going to ask of you and Embry though." Uncle Charlie said, looking at me sternly. I nodded with a small smile.

"Don't go on a tropical honeymoon." He said with a sad expression before turning back to the water. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes.

"We won't." I said in a soft voice. I almost forgot that Bella's and Edward's anniversary is next month.

"I can't stand to bury anyone else that I love. Not for a while." Uncle Charlie whispered and I nodded into his shoulder. Uncle Charlie sniffed and nodded to himself before letting me go.

"Embry has something else he wants to show you. Tiffany said you two would spend the rest of the night at her house. I'll see you tomorrow." Uncle Charlie said before he nodded to Embry as he walked up.

"Thank you, Charlie." Embry said and put out his hand. They shook hands before smiling at each other. Embry led me to his truck and drove toward the edge of La Push. We drove till we were about five miles from the boundary line. We pulled into a driveway that I had never seen before that was hidden by the surrounding trees that led to a beautiful two story cabin a quarter mile into the woods. I gasped as it came into sight. Embry smiled as he took in my reaction.

"Sam had given me shorter patrols so I could work over time and make some more money. With some negotiation with the council I got this place for a good price." Embry said before getting out and helping me out of the truck.

"For now it's unfurnished, but I thought that you would like that because we could design it however we want." Embry said as we walked toward the house. There was a beautiful front porch that led to the front door. Embry pulled out a key and handed it to me to open the front door. When you walked in the door you walked into the living room. Embry led me around the house. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a beautiful kitchen and back yard with a deck. It was like a dream house.

"I love it. How did you know that this place was here?" I asked, leaning into his side.

"I found it on my way home from patrol." He said and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I'm glad you did. I love it." I smiled before I kissed his lips.

This was the start of a new chapter of my life and I couldn't wait to see how the rest played out.

**A/N: Anna's ring is a Three Stone Trellis Ring with Pear Alexandrites. Type description into google and it's the first image that comes up.**


	50. The Big Day

**Chapter Fifty: The Big Day**

"Anna." I heard someone say as they shook my shoulder.

"Anna." They said again, shaking my shoulder a little harder.

"What?"I groaned, rolling over as I swatted away the hand that had been shaking my shoulder and disturbing my sleep.

"I thought you rather I wake you, than the excited girls down stairs." Uncle Charlie chuckled. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I was in my bed at Uncle Charlie's instead of the bed that I shared with Embry at our house. My eyes seeked out the calendar on the wall, _October 6, 2017. _I smiled at Uncle Charlie.

"I'm getting married today." I said causing Uncle Charlie to chuckle at me and ruffle my already crazy bed head.

"Glad you could realize that. You still gonna make me wear that monkey suit?" Uncle Charlie pouted. I laughed; a pout on a grown man's face wasn't something you saw every day. I nodded my head and Uncle Charlie huffed.

"You better hurry before the girls get tired of waiting and storm up here." Uncle Charlie said as he walked out the door with a chuckle. I quickly got out of bed, grabbing my robe and hurried into the bathroom to shower. The girls were waiting for me when I got out. They pushed me into my desk chair and started to blow dry my hair.

Everything was centered on my birthstone. My engagement had three stones. The center was a diamond and the two side stones were purple alexandrites. The wedding ring Embry and I picked out had small purple stones and diamonds. My flowers and the bridesmaid dresses were purple and the Embry was wearing a purple shirt with a white tie while the groomsmen and Uncle Charlie were wearing white shirts and purple ties. Even my shoes and hair accessory were purple.

The girls were busy applying a light shade of purple to my eye lids, painting my nails purple, hand and toes, while also curling my hair. Once it was curled Kim swept one side up and put the large purple swan clip to hold it in place. After hair and makeup, the girls helped me into my dress. The dress was an a-line skirt with a sweet heart neckline. From my waist up the dress was covered in a shear lace patterns that came down into three quarter sleeves. There was a belt around my waist made of Swarovski crystals. The dress closed in the back with a long line of buttons that ran down my back and down the train that would drag behind me.

After I was dresses we started with jewelry. I wore my pack necklace, and a blue anklet that Uncle Charlie had bought for me as a graduation present, and Leah let me borrow a pair of small purple dangly earrings. When they were finished they brought me to Bella's old room that had a full length mirror. I gasped when I saw my reflection. Unlike Bella who hadn't looked anything like herself at her wedding, I looked natural. My makeup was light and brought out the green in my eyes and the dressed flowed softly to the floor before continuing into the train that flowed behind me.

The wedding was going to be small because both Embry and I had small families and we had most of the same friends. Leah was my maid of honor with Kim, Zoey, Emily, Rachel, Ashley, and Maggie as my bridesmaids. Embry had Jake as his best man with Quil, Jared, Sam, Paul, Seth, and his cousin Alex as groomsmen. Little Claire was going to be our flower girl and she was going to pull a little wagon with baby Levi in it as our ring bearer.

After I was in my dress, the girls took turns in my room, Bella's and the guest room to get dressed. Their dresses were knee length with a lace illusion neckline. Their shoes were a white version of mine. Each wolf girl wore her piece of jewelry that marked her place in the pack. The wedding was going to take place in the council hall on the res. We had asked Billy if he would perform the ceremony and he said he would be honored to. Embry and I were going to have our honeymoon in Portland, Oregon. Embry and I wanted to stay close to home in case of problems back home, but also wanted to be far enough away that we didn't bump into people we knew. This also pleased Uncle Charlie because it was far from tropical. And if we needed to, we could be home in a day.

When everyone was done getting ready we walked down stairs to the living room. Uncle Charlie already had the car running out side and was waiting by the door. My train was bustled up so it wouldn't drag on the ground on the way to the hall. Uncle Charlie's jaw dropped as I came around the corner toward the door.

"Anna, you look gorgeous kiddo." Uncle Charlie said giving me a hug.

"I wish your parents were here to see you today." Uncle Charlie said and tried to muffle a snuff as he held back the tears that we could all see in his eyes.

"Me too." I said.

"But I have an amazing uncle to fill in since they can't be here." I said and fought the tears that were threatening to fall and ruin my makeup. We walked out to the car and drove to the hall. I could feel the butterflies gathering in my stomach. I couldn't believe that over two years ago I was suffering from the loss of my grandmother and never would have guessed that I would met the man of my dreams, discovered the supernatural, watched the man of my dreams become a werewolf, be almost attacked by vampires and my crazy cousin, and then marry the man of my dreams before I was nineteen.

Everything seemed to go in fast forward. Every one rushed into positions and music started. Uncle Charlie hooked his arm with mine and handed me my flowers. The doors at the back of the hall opened to reveal a room full of people that meant so much to me. They all watched as I started down the aisle with bright smiles. I looked straight down the aisle to see Embry standing between Jake and Billy. A smile of my own brightened my face and the music seemed to slow. The aisle seemed to go on forever, but we finally made it to the end, to Embry.

"Who gives away the women?" Billy asked.

"I do." Uncle Charlie said and placed my hand in Embry's. He placed a kiss on my forehead and gave Embry a short nod before taking his seat with Sue. I handed my flowers to Leah to hold before turning to face Embry and holding our hands between us. Everything that Billy said seemed to be muffled as I stood there and stared into Embry's eyes. We had written our own vows and Embry went first.

"Anna, from the first time I met you I knew there was something special about you. The way your hazel eyes sparkled and how truly amazing you were. Your willingness to stand up for the things you believed in and how accepting you were to everything about me. I see us as two tall trees that have been planted next to each other and our roots have become entwined. I hope to plant many more roots with you that will grow stringer with time as my love for you grows for you day by day." There was an 'awe' that echoed from the crowd and a tear slipped from my eye that Embry quickly wiped away. I don't think my smile could hold anymore love and happiness than it did in that moment. Then it was my turn.

"Embry, from the day I met you, I knew there was going to be something more than friendship. From learning about your quarks and habits to secrets and how to love and open my heart. I can see us years from now old and grey with more love in our hearts that will grow with every step in the rest of our lives. You brought a gain to all the loss that I have found throughout my life. I hope to be the best wife I can be and stand by you through thick and thin." I said and another tear fell down my cheek as I spoke.

Next Billy asked for the rings and Jake stepped up handing them to his father. Billy had us repeat after him the traditional words before putting the rings on each other's left ring finger. My words came out a little choked as I tried to hold back the happy tears, while Embry's sounded victorious. I don't think I would have been surprised if he broke out in a touch down dance when the kiss was done.

"You may kiss the bride." Billy said and Embry brushed back the veil from in front of my face before sweetly kissing me. We broke apart and turned to face the crowd, Leah handed me back my flowers.

"With the power invested in me by the Quileute Tribe, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Embry Michael Call." Billy declared and Embry and I threw our hands in the air with bright happy smiles on our faces as we walked back down the aisle. The reception was held back at our house with food and seating under a couple tents to protect us from the misting rain. Embry and I had our first dance and then instead of a father daughter dance, we had a uncle and niece dance while Embry danced with his mom.

When it came to the cake. Embry sweetly and careful feed me my piece of cake while I smashed his piece in the face with only half the cake making it into his mouth causing everyone to laugh at my antics. At the end of the night I changed into a shorter purple dress and climbed into Embry's grey truck. The guys had tied cans to the back with purple ribbons and wrote in the window with purple window paint 'Just Married' with a picture of a stick figure bride and groom.

That was the best night of my life and I had spent it with every one that meant so much to me. And had become bound to the love of my life. All the loss that I had suffered during my life had led to this amazing gain that would forever have a reminder of it on my finger and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Anna's dress can be found on the allure bridals website under style 2666. The bridesmaids dresses can be found be searching short lace and mesh dress with illusion neckline, visit the webpage and click the wisteria color option. Embry's wedding ring was a leaf engraved wedding band with diamond accents. Anna's wedding ring was a nature – inspired sapphire wedding band, just imagine the sapphires as purple. There is only one chapter left. What possibly could I end this story with? You'll just have to wait and find out. I will post the next and last chapter on Tuesday. Hope you enjoy and make sure you review!**

**~ New York Country**


	51. Epilogue: Swatches and Paint

**A/N: The moment has finally come. The end of Loss and Gain. Read and Enjoy!**

**Epilogue: Swatches and Paint**

I sat on Embry's and my couch as I stared at the plastic object in my hands that was going to change our lived forever. We were coming up on our first anniversary next month; we had just started our second year of college. We had Sunday dinners with Tiffany and Uncle Charlie, mainly so Uncle Charlie didn't kill himself from food poisoning. This week he had asked if Sue could join us for dinner. I readily agreed and called Leah as soon as we hung up.

Embry and I hadn't been planning this, but we also hadn't been trying to prevent it. I stared down the tiny symbol that was going to change everything, a tiny pink plus sign. The last first weeks I had been feeling weird, nauseous, and my period was late. I put my hand on my still flat stomach, amazed that a little person was now growing in there. I smiled to myself at the thought.

"Hey, little boy or girl, I'm your mommy." I said as I rubbed my belly. I already loved this little person that I wasn't going to meet for a while.

I had to decide how to tell Embry. I knew he would be ecstatic, he had been hinting at wanting to start a family for a while now. He even left one of the spare rooms empty with white walls and said we needed to put carpet in the room. An idea struck me thinking at the room. I grabbed my keys and drove to the hardware store in Port Angeles.

At the hardware store I picked out a shade of green paint somewhere between sage and forest green. I bought the paint and tool a swatch of the color and of light brown carpet. My smile was on my face permanently as I drove home. I took the paint and used it as a door stop for the empty spare room. I wrote on the paint swatch before propping it on the paint can against the door with the carpet swatch at the base of the can.

When I had that set I went to the kitchen to cook dinner, call my doctor for an appointment, and wait for Embry to get home from work. It was already five leaving me an hour to excitedly wait. Thankfully Embry got home on time from work. We ate dinner quickly and I told him that I had a surprise for him as I put the dishes in the dish washer.

"Come one it's down the hall." I said grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall.

"Why's that door open?" Embry asked and moved to close it, hitting the paint can. He looked down and picked up the swatch.

"The room needs to be ready for me, daddy?" He read out loud, It took a second, but his head snapped to me as I smiled at him.

"You're pregnant?" Embry asked with the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"Yes, daddy." I said. Embry whooped before picking me up and spinning me in a circle. His lips crashed to mine before he sunk to his knees to be eye level with my stomach. He put a hand over where a bump would be growing soon.

"Hey little guy, I'm your daddy. That room will be ready when you make your arrival, don't worry." Embry whispered to the baby. I laughed as tears fell down my cheeks. Embry stood and wiped away the tears. I could see some of his own tears shining in his eyes. We walked to our bedroom where Embry laid me on the bed, where we spent hour showing each other just how happy we were about the addition that would be coming.

"How do you think you mom is going to take learning that she's gonna be a grandma?" I asked as I laid snuggled to Embry in our bed as we both stared at my flat stomach.

"She'll probably squeal and attach us both with hugs and kisses before cracking a joke that she's too young to be a grandma." Embry said with a fond smile.

"I wish my parents could be here for this." I said with a soft smile.

"Do you think Charlie will try to shoot me for knocking up his niece?" Embry chuckled.

"No." I shook my head. "No, because of this little thing here on my finger and tear inducing vows you said at our wedding." I said as I held up my left hand, wiggling my fingers to make the gems shine in the little light from the moon. We lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

"What do you think of the name Christopher for a first or middle name if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Anything you want babe." Embry said and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"We can tell them Sunday at dinner and you have to take Friday off work." I said, pulling away from him with a smile. He looked confused.

"I have an appointment with my doctor about the baby, thought you might wanna come." I said, smiling when he started to vigorously nod his head.

"You know Zoey pregnant, too." Embry said.

"No?!" I gasped and turned to look at him.

"Really?" I asked, but now that I think about it, Jake had been acting weird this week.

"Yep, Jake's freaking out." Embry laughed. I shook my head with a smile.

"He'll be a great dad. And the baby will have a playmate." I said and Embry nodded.

Sunday dinner was baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby broccoli and a salad that had baby tomatoes. Embry thought I was going overboard with my hint, but I said it would have to be big enough that Uncle Charlie got it, hopefully this was enough. Every one showed up and we all sat down to the table. Sue and Tiffany surveyed the table of food then flashed a look at me before filling their plates. I looked at Embry and he smirked.

When dinner was done Sue grabbed a bag of fish fry that she had made for us. When she handed me the bag the smell hit my nose, I handed the bag back and hurried to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach. As I threw up I felt Embry pulled my hair out of the way and wet a wash cloth. I flushed and washed out my mouth before thanking him and we walked back out. Tiffany and Sue sat on the couch with smirks while Uncle Charlie paced with an anxious look on his face. When he saw me he rushed and gave me a hug and checked my face.

"Are you sick? You didn't go on a tropical honeymoon. Why are you sick?" He demanded. I smiled at Embry.

"It's just a case of the nine month flu." I said and Sue and Tiffany squealed and almost tackled me in hugs before moving on to Embry.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm too young for this." Tiffany demanded with the biggest smile on her face,

"Why are we happy over the flu, she's sick?" Uncle Charlie demanded as he started to panic.

"Because it's not really the flu, Charlie." Sur reassured him. This just confused him more.

"Then why are you calling it the flu?" He asked.

"Because I'll be throwing up a lot." I said and he went wide eyed. He didn't know how to handle sick people.

"Uncle Charlie, you're going to be a Great Uncle." I said with a smile as I leaned back into Embry.

"OH!" Uncle Charlie said and his face brightened.

"Well that is different." He said and gave me another hug before clapping Embry on the back.

"Told you the dinner wouldn't be a big enough hint." I said to Embry and he shrugged.

"Dinner was a hint?" Uncle Charlie asked and every one, but him bust out laughing and I put a hand on my stomach that I couldn't wait to watch grow with Embry's and my child. I know this child will loved and protected. This child wouldn't suffer the losses I have but would have all the gains.

I guess everything has a loss and a gain.

**A/N: So that's it. The end to Loss and Gain. I will no longer be writing under New York Country, but as Miss. E. Thompson, so check me out. And for a final sign off. **

**~New York Country**


End file.
